


Animus 心的抉择

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Star Trek（2009）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock很明白他一直是企业号上的外人。船员不喜欢他；而Kirk和他更是互相厌恶。因此当联邦宣布将会举办一场四星舰锦标赛的时候，他开始考虑是否应该趁此机会申请调离。这场锦标赛将会在一颗据称有魔法流传的星球上举行。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Animus](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20997) by littlebirdtold. 



Spock控制不住地紧抿住嘴唇。Kirk已经迟到简报会两分钟，但他走进会议室的样子还是那样大摇大摆。而当Kirk一屁股坐上桌前首位，抬头见到Spock不赞成的眼神，居然还厚颜无耻地扬起了一边眉毛——他学会了这个表情来嘲笑Spock——于是大副也扬眉起来。

直到过去四秒钟。McCoy医生终于发出一声忍了一辈子似的长叹：“求你们了。我们能开始谈谈我们来这儿干嘛的吗？比起看你们俩的瞪眼睛比赛，我可是有更重要的事情要做的。”他又嘟囔一句：“没有冒犯之意，舰长。”

最后是Kirk率先移开的视线。

“那么，”他环视一圈屋子里的人。McCoy医生，Scott少校，Chekov少尉，Sulu中尉，Robinson少校，Nyota，还有，当然，Spock。“我们收到了联盟发来的新命令。”他突然毫无理由地停顿一下，片刻说：“我们需要前往拉鲁年星系的阿托恩星球。我们会在那里同圣剑号、波特金号、莱克星顿号会合。”然后他又顿住了。他看向每一个人，像是想确认他正确确实实地被每个人望着似的。

Spock顿时觉得如果他不是瓦肯人他这会肯定是要翻白眼了。Kirk怎么会这么渴求关注。

Chekov先生皱了皱眉。“为什么，酱长（*原文是Keptin，窝只能给中文也加了方言音（够））？”

Kirk笑了。“联盟会在我们这几艘星舰之中举办一场锦标赛。任一船员都要在比赛中选择一名拥护的对象；这个人会代表一艘星舰。代表胜利的话将会获得一百万的信用点，他的拥护者也都会获得三十天的自由休假。”

“哇。好啊。棒极了！”Chekov和Sulu相视一笑。

“行啊，”Scott先生点点头，“不过这比赛些什么呢？”

“呃，”Kirk像往常一样充满自信地开了口，但是随即又眨眨眼，“其实我也不大清楚——联盟没说。我猜应该就是些普通玩意吧——某些运动之类的。”

Spock却双手交叠道：“舰长，所谓‘运动’有几千种类。若你期望船员能够拥护一名恰当的冠军，我们需要知道细节。这样那些擅长此项运动的船员就可以报名参加。”

“但这比赛不是那样运作的，Spock先生，”Kirk稳稳当当的语气让Spock略起疑心，“如果你能在用这种屈尊降贵的语气发表言论之前好好听听我说了什么，你就会知道这场比赛不存在什么报名。每一个船员都会给他们心目中最能代表这艘星舰的人匿名投票。得票最多的就是这艘船的代言人了。因此基本上，这就是个人气大比拼罢了。”Kirk向Spock露出一个甜蜜蜜的微笑，又拍拍他的肩膀，“而你呢，就休息休息，准备好去过你的三十天休假吧，Spock。”

房间里顿时升起一阵尴尬的沉默。

“这算消极进攻吗，兄弟。”McCoy低声嘀咕。Spock只能当没听到。他绝不会承认Kirk伤到他了。Kirk的讥讽只让人感觉可悲。他不会让Kirk得意起来。

Sulu先生清了清喉咙。“但如果那个被选中的人不愿意参赛呢？”

Kirk耸耸肩，把黏在Spock身上的视线移开。“他只能认命。看起来似乎每个被选出来的代表都命中注定一样地要……参赛。我是不清楚细节啦；等我们到了阿托恩就能知道了。”他又说道：“说到这个，Chekov先生，你可以着手设置航线了。”

“是，舰长！”少尉开始飞快地往他的个人终端上打字。

“命中注定？”McCoy脸上露出怀疑的神色。一旁的Spock也是如此。他们两个很少会同意一桩事情，今天恰好是特例之一。“你说真的？”

Kirk就笑：“别那样看我。这是联邦说的。又不是我说的。”

“实际上，”Nyota插话进来，表情奇异，“关于阿托恩有个相当有趣的传言。他们都说那颗星球是有魔力的——”

“哦，拜托，”McCoy哼了一声，“不存在有魔法这件事儿。”

“McCoy，”Kirk打断他，“请继续，Uhura。”

“我也不是非常了解，”Nyota微一耸肩，“阿托恩人都是很注重个人隐私的。但自从阿托恩两年前加入联邦，就有很多八卦流传出来。凡是造访过阿托恩的人都会讲些让人不能置信的事情。他们说阿托恩人会魔法，能读懂人们的灵魂和内心的诉求——”

“哦，拜托！”McCoy医生又叫了出来。他嘴唇都扭曲了。“很显然只是些胡编乱造而已！魔法并不存在，因为那……那是荒谬的！”他轻蔑地哼哼：“不要告诉我你要说他们还能造爱情魔药，能拿着魔杖轻轻一挥就治愈老百姓。拜托。”

Nyota咬住嘴唇，瞪向McCoy。他们两个人的视线对撞在一块，带起一阵古怪的火花。“医生，我只是在复述一遍我听到的内容。但即使你是对的，毕竟空穴来风，凡事皆有成因。请你相信一个通讯专家的话。”

Spock不由看向她。他心底微微有些惊讶。Nyota一般不会如此轻易地发怒——这是她和Spock母亲相似的地方，也是他欣赏她的原因。

“路线已经设置好了，酱长！我们将以最高曲速前进，三天又两小时后就能到达阿托恩！”Chekov忽然傻乎乎地笑叫起来，显然粗神经没注意到首席医官与首席通讯官之间紧张的气氛。

“谢谢，Chekov先生。”Kirk又环视一周，视线扫过McCoy，Scott，Robinson，Nyota，和Spock。“我会作一份正式的全舰通告，你们也要和你们的人好好说说。比赛中你们属下的行为是由你们全权负责的。”

“我假定那也适用于你，舰长？”Spock礼貌问道。

Kirk下巴绷紧。“当然，指挥官。”他同样语气礼貌，但笑容古怪——他在桌子底下踢了Spock一脚。“我会负责战略部门。”

Spock也绷住了。但他不会回踢Kirk。他是个成年人了。

“还有问题吗？”Kirk望向他人。见无人说话，他就笑道：“那好。”他又直直看向Spock，故意地、慢吞吞地说道：“那么——解散。”

Spock站起身，跟在所有人后面——除了McCoy，他还坐在椅子上没动——出去了。他知道自己的背挺得很直。显得过于严厉了。但Kirk每次说出“解散”这个词语都会很成功地……激怒到Spock。就仿佛他是某种能被随意抛弃的物件。自然，因为Kirk而如此恼火实在是件不具品味的事情，然而很早以前Spock就已经放弃努力。他了解到，只要一接近Kirk，他就会很容易产生这样的情绪。

他身后会议室的门缓缓关上了。但Spock的脚步却又一顿。他听到了McCoy含混不清的声音。医生说的很快、很轻，因此Spock只能勉强听到自己的名字，还有几个诸如“幼稚”、“刻薄”、和“可悲透顶，伙计”的词汇。

不过Kirk的声音倒是响到足够让Spock听得一清二楚。“老骨头，我知道——我知道，行吗？他只是——他他妈要让我发疯！在他的字典里，我就永远都是错的。我永远都是个废物，什么都做不好。他看着我的样子就好像我是什么臭虫——我简直在重活我的十三岁。讲真的，我有在努力做个更好的人——该死的，我知道我比从前好多了，但只要碰到他……我就是不行。我不行。好了吧？”

McCoy沉沉地叹气。“好吧，也别太怪你自己。这种事毕竟是要两方妥协。我也没瞧见那绿血妖怪有作出什么让步的。”

——荒谬。

Spock走向电梯，心中默想。但这也不是他第一次听到这样的说法。托Kirk的福，船上近89.21%的船员有这样错误的观念——认为他和Kirk之间的紧张氛围是由他造成的。

Kirk。即使已在他手下工作五月，Spock仍难将其定义为“舰长先生”。他无法将Kirk视为权威人物；在他眼里，Kirk只是个黑入他作战系统的令人不快并愤怒的学院学员，和一个善于操纵他人感情、而致使他在船员前勃然出丑的家伙。

当他申请加入企业号，他以为他能够适应成为Kirk的大副；但他不能。他就是不能把自己的情感剥离出去，让他们两人间的交流客观和公事化。也并不是说他不愿。只是Kirk不准许——Kirk的面目可憎、任性暴躁，让他和Spock童年时的那几个瓦肯小恶棍并无二致：他热衷于挑战Spock的底限，侵入Spock的私人空间，然后刺激Spock进入一个情绪化的反应。

而最让人不快的，是Spock似乎是这艘船上唯一认识到Kirk这种本性的人。船员很仰慕这位舰长，总是称赞Kirk的胆识过人（愚不可及），心思灵敏（直白冲动）和聪慧过人（这个，Spock倒是必须同意，不过聪明和智慧还是有区别的*（smart, intelligent））。

但Kirk是个——

“……Spock！你到底有没有在听啊？”

Spock看向一边。发现Nyota正和他一道往前走。

“现在我在听了。”他说。他们一起走进电梯。“你是否愿意在我的房间里同我共度一晚？”

Nyota微微笑。“怎么了？你有什么想法吗？”

Spock没说话。因为这个问题并不值得回答。他真的不明白为什么人类总是对正经问题做一个带有性暗示的解释。

+++

Spock枕上枕头。他看着Nyota除下外衣。

她向他眨眨眼。“喜欢你看到的吗？”

Spock抬起眉毛。

Nyota就轻声笑了。她解开文胸，露出赤裸的胸脯。从审美角度来看，她确实是一个赏心悦目的尤物；她的胸部虽小但浑圆坚挺。

然而Spock的阴茎没有任何反应。他今晚并不想进行交媾；他们两天前才做过此事。瓦肯人的推荐性事应间隔有三天。

Nyota放松地呻吟一声，手轻抚胸部，一边冲Spock露出一个淘气的、漂亮的笑容。Spock的眉毛抬得更高了。不知为何，他觉得有些好笑。尽管Nyota的动作确实让他提起了一些兴趣，他还是并不打算让自己勃起。这让他觉得很奇妙——Nyota知道非常多的瓦肯文化，却始终不明白，Spock之所以会勃起，是因为他愿意勃起；如果他不同意，那无论怎样的挑逗都不会成功。

人类真是种奇怪的生物。

Spock阖上了眼。“我会睡大约四小时。若你愿意，你可以留下。”

Nyota顿住了。

“老天，你说真的？我在这里，你却打算睡觉？”

Spock忍住没有叹气。他真的很喜欢Nyota——她聪明，美丽，善良，而且足够体贴——但他现在发觉两人在做朋友的时候反倒更能沟通。维持一段恋爱关系，比他曾经料想中的要无聊和麻烦多了。

Spock睁眼看向她。“是的。”他说。他尽力让自己的嗓音显得柔和，因为她是人类，她需要这样外露的感情特征。“到床上来吧，Nyota。如果你想，我们可以在明天进行性交行为。”

Nyota脸上露出了古怪的神色。片刻后她摇摇头，爬上了床。她始终离Spock有两英尺远——这是Spock要求的——她很明白他们两个人之间是不会有所谓“拥抱”的。Spock和她提过无数多次，说人类身体对拥抱这项活动来说有些太冷了。即使他愿意——不。他当然不会愿意。

Spock扬声关了灯，闭上眼睛。说实话，尽管和Nyota有了一年的恋爱关系，他仍然不能明白为何两名单独的个体要费心力去维持这样的一种感情。这是自动限制个人的自由，并且会被迫要求适应对方的习惯和缺点。

Spock想到了他的父母。你曾经问过我为什么我会娶你的母亲。我娶她，因为我爱她。

那这是不是他对Nyota的感觉……爱？就像是他父母亲之间吗？

他想到他的母亲曾经望着他父亲的样子。心头不解。

然后很快，他就睡着了。

+++

Spock做梦梦到他在处理文件.

他听到他房间门打开的声响。他没有抬头。然而三秒过后，一个个人终端就猛地甩上他的桌子，力道之大让Spock都几乎有些愣住。

“你给我解释这他妈写的是什么！”

咆哮的声音是如此熟悉，Spock终于抬起了头。

他看见了Kirk那双愤怒的眼睛。

“我相信这是一个个人存取显示设备。”

Kirk脸顿时就气红了。“你以为我不知道？”

“我不明白你想让我说什么。”Spock平静地开了口。——或至少他努力让自己显得平静。他的心跳正因不明缘故陡然加速，这让他不得不通过冥想来控制自己的脉搏。

Spock顿时意识到，梦中的这个他正在焦虑——这种置身一旁、冷眼旁观的体验，让他有种莫名其妙的古怪感觉。

但随即他又意识到这并不仅仅是一个梦——这是他的一段记忆。是二十八天前在企业号上他和Kirk之间发生的一场争执。

Kirk倚着桌子倾身向前，逼近了Spock。“哦，是吗？所以这个在我给军部递呈的报告上写上‘论证不足、措辞幼稚’的评语的人不是你咯？”

Spock看向他。“我确实将你的报告评为论证不足与措辞幼稚。并且建议你重新书写。”

Kirk双眼一瞪。“我可是花了整整四个小时的休息时间来写这篇玩意！”

Spock扬眉道：“这与不足、幼稚……有什么关联？”

“操你的蛋。”Kirk唾了口唾沫。“老天。我他妈才不在乎我的报告是不是够上你的标准！”

Spock就慢慢地站了起来。视线和Kirk持平。“那你又为什么在这里呢，舰长？若你愿意，你完全可以忽视我的建议。你有百分之九十三的时间都是如此。”

Kirk眼睛瞪得更圆了。“建议——建议你个头。取笑我的辛苦工作可不是他妈的什么建议！何况谁说是你来决定什么论证是‘充足’的，什么论证是‘不足’的？你觉得你很聪明，是吧？那需不需要我来提醒你，如果我们照你说的去做，地球也早被毁灭了？”

Spock怔了怔。

Kirk笑起来。“哈，我说到你的痛处了？我们Spock伤心了？”

Spock手微微一动。他很想捏起拳头一拳砸到Kirk脸上，把那抹假笑给狠狠抹去。“从我的房间离开。”他平静道。但是愤怒填满了他的胸膛，让他几乎无法呼吸。

Kirk却极为轻蔑。“拜托，承认吧——你嫉妒我。你嫉妒我因为他们把企业号给了我。你没法接受这个事实。”Kirk拿一根手指狠狠去戳Spock的胸膛。“你就根本是在小心眼地嫉妒我。”

“可笑。你很可笑，Kirk。你是个傲慢自大的小孩。”

Kirk的脸又红了。“我他妈才不是一个小孩。”他刚说上一句又顿住，脸上红得愈发厉害。他已经意识到他正在显得孩子气。

Spock扬起眉。“你的行为就好像一个小孩。因此，你就是个孩子。你和一个一被批评就歇斯底里发疯的幼童没有任何区别。”

Kirk的脸立刻红到发紫。Spock都不知道人类的脸色能发展到这样的地步。

“不要逼我，Spock。”Kirk又拿手指去戳Spock的胸了。“我可是很成熟的——你不是。你就只是个小心眼的、爱妒忌的大混蛋，而我绝不会忍受这个。你明白了吗？我才是舰长。我的船员们也通通不能忍受你的脾气。你知道他们都叫你什么吗？”

Spock知道的。

Kirk就又假笑起来。“再过几个礼拜，你就会过来巴结我了。你会求我让我帮你和船员交好——记住我的话，Spock。”他转过身，大踏步地走出房间，浑身散发出一股洋洋得意的气息。显然他对自己最后扔下的大话很感满意。

当门终于在Kirk身后关紧，Spock往后摔坐在了椅上。他觉得自己简直仿佛刚跑完几英里的马拉松。

他拿起Kirk留下来的个人终端。他低头瞪着它良久，忽然反应过来他手上用力过大，都快要把那块电子机器捏碎。只能远远把它扔在一边。

有那么一部分的Spock——那个知道这只是个梦境的Spock——为他如此情绪化的举动而感到了足量的困扰。而其余的那些部分，则感觉焦虑不安。

Spock深吸了一口气。随后打开他的通讯器。“Nyota。你能来一下我的房间吗？”

+++

Spock睁开了眼。

房间很昏暗。但他出众的视力让他仍然能够看见正处于他两英尺外、熟睡的Nyota。

他慢慢地坐了起来，环顾他的房间。每一样东西看起来和原来并无不同，但不知怎么，Spock就是觉得有些……奇怪的谬误感。或许是刚才那个梦境带来的后果。他皱起眉毛。

因为他居然会做梦——这事情本身已经足够让人感到担忧。

基本上瓦肯人不做梦是一项基本常识。当然这样的说法有些夸张，也并非完全正确。瓦肯人能够做梦。只是只有当他们思绪混乱、缺乏必要冥想时才会这样做——因此次数十分稀少。

但Spock每天会有固定两小时的冥想时间。他的精神健康得很。而至于生理上；他是个瓦肯人。他并不能将他会做梦归罪于他那一半的人类血统。事实上，这也不过是他成人后第二次做梦——第一次是在瓦肯星毁灭之后。

那一次会做梦还是相当可以理解的。因为那时他的精神屏障在一定程度上被损坏，他的情感也受到巨大创伤。

可是现在，他没有任何借口。

Spock不由想，是否他母亲的死和之前他对母亲的回忆令他的头脑产生了一定的混乱。从而导致了这一场争吵在他脑海里的重现。

Spock一边回想，一边努力放松他紧绷的脸。

他和Kirk之间还有许多次和梦中类似的争执。在最开始的几个月里，他每一次对Kirk的帮助意图都会被曲解，Kirk会为他说的每一句话生气，并故意和Spock的建议背道而驰。Kirk会在船员的面前刻意地、一遍遍地去羞辱他，让每个人都知道他一点都不在乎他的大副的意见。

也是那时候，Spock开始发觉，他确实能够感觉到仇恨——这样一种典型的人类情感。

去否认这个事实是不合逻辑的。因此尽管感觉到耻辱，Spock还是会向自己承认，这几天他对Kirk的批评基本上就是为了让Kirk生气。他想看到Kirk脸上因羞耻和愤怒升腾起来的红晕，想看到Kirk紧抿的嘴唇，和那双染上了怒火而显得深沉的蔚蓝的眼睛。自然，Spock并不觉得身具这种欲望是一件好事——如此缺乏自控能力对一个瓦肯人来说是没有品位的。这也是他会这样讨厌Kirk的原因之一——但他无法否认。Kirk具有某种让人最最厌烦的能力：他能把Spock内心深处最糟糕的人类特性给揪露出来。Kirk是个——

够了。

Spock努力把Kirk的身影推出自己脑海。他安静地翻身下床，尽量不去打扰Nyota的睡眠，走向他打坐冥想的地方。

+++

“舰长，距离阿托恩还有三分钟。”Sulu先生说道。

“做得好，中尉。”Kirk赞许地点头。“Uhura？”

“阿托恩的政府已经准许我们进入星球轨道。”Nyota抬手扶住耳中的听筒。“Nogura上将发来一份通讯请求。”

“屏幕显示。”Kirk道，“Spock，到我这里来。”

Spock很想指出他并非一条被驯服的猎犬，能被随意指挥来去。但此时此刻、在Nogura上将的面前同他的长官争论是不合适的。因此他站起身，走向舰长的座椅。正好Nogura上将的脸出现在了屏幕上面。

“上将。”两人异口同声。

Nogura简略地点头。“舰长；指挥官。欢迎来到阿托恩。莱克星顿号和圣剑号已经在此；波特金号也会在两小时后到达。请两位准备好组织船员离舰登陆。”

Spock皱住眉头。

“先生？”Kirk也相当疑惑。“难道我们不需要留下一些船员在舰上留守吗？另外我们以为只有一名船员会参加这次比赛。”

“不，你们不必让人留守；在这里我们有其他保护星舰的方式。还有你是对的；是只要一名船员参与比赛。但我们总归还得要人来为这位代言人欢呼加油吧？”Nogura叹气道：“舰长，或者你没有注意到：我们举办这次锦标赛的目的是娱乐性质的。我们的心理学家认为，每过一段时间，那些参与长年探索计划的星舰成员需要像这样的活动来提高他们的效率和办事能力。基本上，这就是个给你们四艘星舰特别举办的大型集体休假。只是还另外加上一次娱乐比赛罢了。”

“很符逻辑。”Spock点头道。他自己当然并不需要这种人类所称的“娱乐活动”，但是他也很明白，人类在太空中停留越久，他们的办事能力和效率越会显著下降。

Nogura略带些嘲讽地笑了笑。“很高兴你能赞同我，指挥官。”

“但我们还没把代言人选出来呢。”Kirk道，“我们之前不太确定是不是要等到——”

“是的，你是对的。”Nogura打断他道，“代言人确实是要在阿托恩星上、通过一樽魔法圣杯选出。”

Spock睁圆了眼睛。他是听错了什么吗？“您说什么？”

上将哈哈大笑起来：“是的，你没听错：魔法圣杯。”

Spock登时只想要McCoy医生过来这里。他可不想做那个去提醒一位联邦上将“魔法并不存在”的人选。

“那么——你之前说的那个匿名选举又是怎么一回事？”沉默了足足有一分钟，Kirk才重新开口。他的发言显出一种Spock没有料到的外交手腕的成熟。

Nogura笑笑。“我们那样说只是因为真相不是那么好解释。尤其是在星际通讯的时候。等你到了阿托恩来，你就明白了。”他低头看看手表。“我会在五小时后面见你和你的船员。指令与降落坐标会在几分钟后送至你的舰上。”

屏幕恢复了空白。

Spock发现舰桥上浮现出一阵完全的沉默。每个人都似乎被Nogura的话震住了。

最后还是Kirk率先清清喉咙。“好了。Spock，组织船员登陆。我想要每个人有序地、有礼地离开星舰。并且请全舰通传一份申明：你会亲自监管对那些令企业号蒙羞的船员的惩罚——嘛。你知道该怎么做的。”

Spock确实知道。因为Kirk一直都逼迫他做这类事情。只要不是发生必要情况，Kirk一般不喜欢严厉地对待他的船员；他喜欢树立一个和蔼可亲、讨人喜欢的权威形象。然后让Spock扮白脸。因此船员们都十分仰慕他们的这位“脚踏实地”的舰长先生，而极度地厌恶他们的大副。这些船员经常会称呼Spock为“混账”、“讨厌鬼”、以及“冷血的混球”——他们还以为Spock听不到。

因而尽管Spock并不是特别关心这种孩子气的船员人气的争夺，他还是厌恶Kirk。厌恶Kirk让他身处这种尴尬情势。

“是的，舰长。”他尽量平静地应声，将视线从Kirk金色的头发移开。随后转身走回他的岗位。

Nyota向他露出一个同情的神色。然而Spock并不需要任何同情。他只想见到Kirk被羞辱、被彻彻底底地惩罚；想见到那双蔚蓝的眼睛失去往常惯有的骄矜与傲慢。他想看着Kirk在他身前跪下。

而单单只是想到那个画面——Spock的整个身体就已满足地发热。

+++

阿托恩星……很怪。

Spock无法确实指出究竟是哪点令他如此以为。但他甫一踏足这颗星球，就察觉到空气中一些不对劲的地方。Nogura上将提供的坐标令他们降落在了皇家宫殿附近的一座公园之中，里面并没有任何当地人，只有满满当当的四艘星舰的成员。天气倒是非常温和，令人心情愉悦。天空蓝得发亮，而周围的植被则郁郁葱葱，甚至和地球上的植物几乎没有什么区别——

然而阿托恩星上就是有什么不对劲。有什么东西，是Spock在任何其他星球上都没有体会过的。他知道这听起来实在不合逻辑，可是似乎这里的土地、这里的空气……都仿佛蕴含着什么。他的三录仪上没有任何不寻常的数据显示，是的；只是Spock心头盘旋的这个疑虑还是挥之不去。

其他人好像也有这样的感觉。但Spock无法确定；因为他并没有和任何“其他人”进行交流。虽然——企业号的船员在公园里到处都是。他在三十六分钟前和Nyota走散了，如今只能一个人向Kirk走过去。

“我认为是时间召集船员前往参加宫殿内的筵席了。”他开口打断Kirk和其他船员高声的谈话。

那些大笑声立刻沉寂。Kirk缓缓地转过身来。

“啊，Spock。”Kirk抬起头。他穿了件黑色的背心，底下是一条紧身牛仔裤。而Spock还穿着他的蓝色的星舰制服。Spock拒绝让自己为此感到不适；即使他是这群船员里唯一一个作正式着装的。

Kirk看了看表。“不；我想我们还能再等二十分钟。”他慢吞吞地拉长着调子，然后重新转过身背对Spock。

Spock花了两秒时间瞪着Kirk的背。随即抬着头、板着脸，大踏步走开。每当这种时刻，他都会想他为什么还会留在企业号上。这艘船上没有人欣赏他的工作——他的努力屡屡白费，他的属下对他不喜，他的上级则是个无礼的、自大的幼稚小孩。永远无视并嘲笑他提出的建议。

也许是时候了，Spock想。

好几个月前他就在想他是否应该申请调离。只是某些事情——某些事情令他无法下定决心。甚至是此时此刻、当他孤零零地一个人站在一群笑闹谈话的人群之中，被他们所集体忽视——他还是在犹豫着。

他不明白这是为什么。

无论如何，他都应该要立即申请调离才对。因为现在已经很明显，企业号上弥漫着的、那种充满敌意的氛围切实影响到了Spock的工作效率。但他并非因为Nyota而犹豫。当然，如果他走了，她会难过，而Spock自己也会怀念她的陪伴；可是她绝不会心碎。她本身就有很多朋友，因此能迅速找到一个更适合她的伴侣。实际上，Spock曾估算认为，Nyota大约只需要两个月就能开展一段崭新的、并且绝对会更令她满意的恋爱关系。

他必须得做点什么。Spock感觉到他已快要不能自我控制。每过去一天，他就觉得越发难以维持面上的平板和冷静，越发难以压抑住自己想要冲着下属大吼的冲动——他和他们在一起，只觉得焦虑、恐慌、和不适。大多数时间，他没法理解他们的笑话；而即使他弄懂了，他也不知道该怎么表达出来——因为他一开口，船员们就会开始变得结巴。

有时候Spock都会想是否他一开始决定加入星盟的决定就是错误的。他忍不住会想他是否缺乏和其他人建立令人满意的工作关系的能力？如果是这样，那他就算是调入了其他的星舰队伍，也无法保证能正常工作。

但他知道这推论是不正确的：因为他在学院时就能够完美完成各项工作任务。而至于在Pike手下服役的两年也证明了他并非完全地社交功能障碍。

Spock和企业号的问题，在于那群船员总是看到他最糟糕的一面。他们看到他情绪失控；看到他无情地将Kirk放逐到织女星去；看到他错误地决定要去和其他舰队会合，而把无助的地球抛在脑后——还看到他攻击了Kirk；一个弱小他三倍有余的学员；看到他掐住Kirk的脖子，差点导致了Kirk的死亡。

因此无怪乎他们不信任他。而他和Kirk——那位地球的拯救者和船员最敬爱的舰长——互相厌憎的事实只让一切愈发恶化。Nyota曾试图让他亲近船员，还逼着她的朋友跟他来往，可是Spock心里很明白，他在企业号上不过是个外人。只要他在场，Nyota的那些朋友就会显得极度不适，并迥异寻常地沉默寡言，所以在三顿尴尬异常的饭局之后，Spock就决定拒绝Nyota 的邀请；避免那些人和Nyota绝交。

他当然是感激她的努力。然而他也明白Nyota不可能会改善他的处境。只要Kirk一直维持着对他的这种敌对的、轻蔑的态度——任何事情都不会有改变。

Spock又想起Spock大使说的话。“将造就你们二人的友谊”。如今听起来，根本是一次嘲讽。他紧抿住唇，想他本不该去听那一位的话。他都不知道自己为什么会相信那个人。

“Spock指挥官！”

Spock没再想下去。他转过身，看到一个身穿金色制服的年轻人往他这里大踏步走过来，脸上还挂着极灿烂的笑容。Devlin O’Mala——自从这位年轻人从学院毕业，Spock已经有4.7年没有与他见面。但不知为何，此刻看到他Spock是觉得愉快的。O’Mala是他最喜爱的学员之一；对这样一位拥有智慧头脑的天才人物前去星舰服役，Spock总是觉得很遗憾。

“O’Mala先生。”Spock看着Deviln靠近他。又注意到年轻人袖子上舰长级别的条纹装饰，他立刻改口道：“O’Mala舰长。恭喜提升。”

O’Mala笑了，绿色的眼睛泛起一阵快活的光芒。“多谢你，Spock先生。真高兴又见到你！”他伸手拍了拍Spock肩膀，但随即就缩回手来，脸上蒙起一层红晕。“靠，抱歉——我都忘了你不喜欢——呃。”

O’Mala结巴了。他显然并不像Kirk那样能说会道，可现下却反而显得十分可爱。何况Spock看得出来，O’Mala是真心为打扰到他的私人空间而感到不好意思。反观Kirk，此人就几乎从不道歉（起码不会对Spock道歉）；而就算当他说了对不起，那几个字听上去也不过刻意敷衍。

“没有关系。”Spock将双手负到背后。

O’Mala就冲着他笑。Spock也不由稍稍弯起了嘴角。除了Nyota以外，他已经很久没有遇到一个会高兴见到他的人。

“你知道，我现在居然级别高过你了，指挥官。这真的很奇怪。”O’Mala轻笑着摇头。随即又傻笑一声。“只要你在这儿，我就觉得自己还是那个超级新人，并且时时刻刻都希望能听到你叫我‘O’Mala学员’。”他脸上的红晕漫到了他的耳尖。又抬起手紧张地挠了挠他那头棕色的头发。

“如果我没记错，我们年纪相当。”

Devlin笑着。“唔，毕竟不是每个人都能聪明到在十几岁就从学院毕业，是吧？不过是的。我只比你小六个月而已——呃。”他的眼睛忽然移开，脸上红晕更甚。Spock不禁疑惑：这段对话为什么会让他的前学生如此窘迫？

片刻后O’Mala清了清喉咙。“不管怎样。我听说你被邀请指挥船舰已有很多次。但是你都拒绝了。我可以问问原因吗？”

“可以。”Spock道。他不知道O’Mala怎么会晓得这些事情；一般很少人清楚这个。“我从不想接受指挥权。这只会妨碍我的科学研究。大副一职正是适合我的最高职位。”

“企业号，哈？”Devlin道。Spock略点了点头。

“真可惜你不能来帮忙，Spock先生。”O’Mala又道，“我的大副，Birkov指挥官——你知道他吧？”

“是的。一位知名的科学家。”

“那你大概有听说过，恩，他打算要退休了？我们之前不小心撞到了一伙海盗，他在其中受伤严重。没有生命危险但是，他不能再工作了。”

Spock微微地皱了眉。“这对联盟来说是个很大的损失。”

“是的。”Devlin却看向他，脸上有种古怪的、紧张的表情。“那么……恩，我是说，如果你，如果，不是很满意在企业号上的环境，我会想说我非常、非常欢迎你来莱克星顿。大副和首席科学官的职位正好空缺。”

Spock睁大眼睛。太巧了。“实际上——”

“你们干嘛呢？”旁边却突然插过来一道熟悉的嗓音。是Kirk。

Spock压抑住想无视此人的冲动——而这正是十七分钟前Kirk对他做的事情——一边转过了头。

“我认为我们之间在‘谈话’，舰长。”他礼貌地回应。却发现Kirk根本没再看他。

“James T. Kirk，企业号舰长。”Kirk朝着O’Mala，浑身一股傲慢自大的气息。

Devlin脸上的表情就变得冷硬起来。身体也站得笔直。“Devlin O’Mala，莱克星顿号舰长。”

Spock不由比较起这两人来。他发觉似乎O’Mala显得更好些。客观地讲，O’Mala穿着那身金色制服的样子实在颇为英俊；而Kirk的那身不恰当的服饰只让他显得像个青少年。Spock有次曾听到Kirk和McCoy医生说他穿着制服就好像穿着一身“呕吐物”。难怪Kirk尤喜故意打破常规，总穿些和Spock审美角度不符的衣着。他就是这样自负。

而沉默在几人之中蔓延。

半晌Kirk总算不再看向O’Mala。他冲着Spock露出一个假笑。“在这儿通敌呢，Spock先生？你真是太不爱国了。”

Spock意识到许多船员都在他们身周。他只能努力维持面部表情的平静。为什么Kirk每次都要这样，故意说些什么、做些什么、让其他人越发地厌恶他？“O’Mala舰长并不能算是敌人，舰长。他曾是我最优秀的几个学生之一。事实上，我以为他是近几年来从学院毕业的最优秀的指挥官。”

Kirk绷紧了脸。他当然听出来Spock话中的讽刺。Devlin却朝着Spock露出一个“很高兴被表扬了”的微笑。“谢谢你，Spock先生。但如果没有你的帮助和指导，我绝无法达到今天的高度。”

“我并不再是你的指导教师了。”Spock道，“你可以直接称呼我的名字。”

O’Mala笑了。“真的吗？那请你也叫我Devlin吧，Spock。”

Spock的周边视力发现Kirk正眯起眼睛在他们两个人之间来回打量。

“那好，Devlin。”

Devlin忽然看了看表，低声咒骂一句。“我得去召集我的船员了。那等下再见。考虑一下我的提议，好吗？”

Spock点头。“我会的。”

Kirk就疑惑起来。“什么提议？”

Devlin冲Kirk甜甜地笑了笑。脸颊上露出一对酒窝。“恐怕这是我和Spock的私事。很高兴见到你，Kirk。”

Kirk随便地点点头。他甚至没等Devlin走远，就冷冷地哼了一声。“马屁精。”

“那个‘马屁精’比你有责任感多了，舰长。”Spock道，“如果你再不赶快召集船员，我们就会迟到了。那将会是你犯下的错误。”

“但如果我们迟到了，你就能说你最喜欢说的那句台词啦，Spock，”Kirk一手环上Spock的肩膀。他知道Spock有多讨厌这个动作。Spock也就没有把那条胳膊甩开——他同样知道，如果他做出完全无视Kirk存在的样子，就能成功激怒这位舰长。“‘我早告诉你了。’你喜欢这话，是不是？”

Spock没有说话。他只是开始往前走去，眼睛直视前方。而就像他想象中那样，Kirk没从他身边走开；也没放开他的胳膊。

“你自己不能走吗？”过了片刻Spock终于忍不住了。他的鼻尖萦绕的全都是Kirk身上的那股气味。Kirk闻起来和其他的任何事物都不同——Kirk就是Kirk。Spock是不晓得那气味有什么意义；但他就是闭上眼睛都能分辨出来。

“我当然能走。”Kirk说。Spock不用看也知道他一定是在笑。他的手在Spock的肩上轻轻地颤抖，指尖滑过Spock的颈项。“但这个样子——更有趣嘛。”

+++

在他们到达宫殿之前，Spock就在疑惑，阿托恩人究竟要如何让四百三十名企业号成员、三百九十四名莱克星顿号成员、两百七十名圣剑号成员、和四百七十六位波特金号成员全员入席。而当他看到那座皇家宫殿的外观，他只觉得越发困惑，因为那座建筑——虽然并不能算狭小——可单单企业号的那些人就已经塞不下了。

但最后的解决方案却是相当简单的。至少，Nogura上将是这么认为。

“是的，女士们，先生们。魔法。”Nogura上将又说了一遍。他向着那些在四张长桌——基本上是Spock人生中见到过的最长的桌子，他在桌子的这一头组织人员，都几乎看不到那另外的一头——边落座的一千五百三十名联邦军人露出和蔼的微笑。桌上竖立着华丽的锦旗，上面绣了四艘星舰的名称：NCC-1701（企业号），NCC-1657（波特金号），NCC-1664（圣剑号），NCC-1709（莱克星顿号）。

Spock看到几位舰长和大副也同样在整合船员。他向他们点点头。Spock和他们几位还是互相认识的。Devlin O’Mala望着他微微地笑，一边抬手和他打招呼。尽管他们两个在二十七分钟之前才刚刚见过。

“操，这真疯了。”Kirk眯着眼睛看桌子。“但好像还真是这么一回事。”

Spock看了眼他的通讯器。“是的。所有部门人员都已就坐。”

当他们也坐下来，这座巨大的大厅陡然就变得安静了；食物则凭空出现在桌面。Spock眨眨眼睛。他没有发现任何传送装备使用的迹象。

“好像魔法哦！”Chekov少尉稍微大叫一声。

有趣。

“既然现在我们都已入席，”上将站起身来，“那就让我们把事情说清楚吧。我想你们大概都非常困惑，这我能够理解。我第一次来阿托恩的时候，也和你们一样。”Nogura指向他身旁的同伴，“好在阿托恩人都十分的热情。他们很好心地同意了在这里举办这次比赛。”

宴席上登时响起一片低声的交流。Spock皱了皱眉。那些人原来是阿托恩人？他还以为他们是跟着Nogura上将一起来阿托恩星球办比赛的地球人。他们看上去……实在和人类没有区别。

Spock看向Nyota。她坐在他身旁，也一样皱着眉毛，凑到Spock耳边说：“哪里都没有阿托恩人是地球人的记录！我曾经试着研究他们的文化和语言——毕竟这是我的工作——但是没有任何数据记录。唯一知道的不过是和他们说话不需要翻译器而已。我想，现在我们知道这是为什么了。”

Spock扬起眉。“你是说你认为他们原本是来自地球？”

“嘿，你还记得艾美林德星？那个美洲印第安人住着的星球？”Kirk插入进来，蔚蓝的眼睛紧紧盯住Spock。“文化保留协会特地把那颗星球改造成同地球类似的环境，种上了大量的植被，然后把那些印第安人的部落传送到了那里。”他顿了一下，“如果这里和艾美林德一样呢？文化保留协会会把那些面临灭绝的文化和物种带到另外的世界，让它们能在那里繁衍。不是吗？我知道这听起来很傻，不过很显然，这些阿托恩人确实是会魔法的。不然他们怎么能把这房子造得外面看起来小，里面却是这样大的（*不得不吐一下Doctor Who）？你还记得中世纪的猎杀女巫吗？那时候有那么多关于女巫啊、术士啊之类的故事流传，可是他们就好像突然之间，就全都不见了。”Kirk咧嘴笑：“就好像Uhura说的，空穴来风啊。这有可能——该死，是很有可能——协会把那些法师带到了这里。一个离地球有一半银河系远的地方。”

Spock看向他。“你……或许没有犯错。”

Kirk立刻眨眨眼睛。“老骨头你身上带了三录仪吗？我觉得我耳朵出问题了。”

Spock平平地看他一眼，随即掉头看向Nogura上将。Kirk却在桌子底下踢了他一脚。显然——想Spock看他。但Spock拒绝将视线递过去。

Kirk就又踢了他一脚。

“立刻停止你的动作。”Spock眼睛瞟也没瞟一眼，“你弄脏我的制服了。”

他眼角看到Kirk冲他伸出舌头。“现在谁比较傲慢？”

“幼稚（*infant）。”Spock说。

“无聊。”Kirk迅速反击。

Nyota翻了个白眼。McCoy医生在旁边看着Nyota翻白眼。

有趣。Spock想。不过没有深入思索下去，因为Nogura上将又开始说话了。“你们之前都已经接到通知，会来这里参加一场比赛。但你们不知道的是，这场比赛将会以魔法为基调——”

人群里的讨论声更响了。

Nogura抬手压下声音。“请在我解释完之后再进行议论。与你们多数人的想法正好相反，我的头脑是很清醒的——”

底下响起几片笑声。

“——并且我要在此澄清一些传言。首先，阿托恩是一颗由魔法师占据居住的星球。在这里，魔法是真实存在的。阿托恩人原本是来自地球，是由文化保留协会帮助移民过来。”

Kirk再一次，踢了Spock一脚。“我是个天才。快承认我是个天才。”

Spock没有睬他。

“第二，说这场比赛具有魔法性质，并不是说你们星舰的代表会需要使用魔法。只是在比赛过程中会用到魔法物品和魔法生物。比如说，你们的代表会被一件魔法物品选出来——是的，我知道。这听上去有些不可思议。但这件物品已经用了好几个世纪了。而且从来没有出错过。”

Nogura指向他右边的意味上了年纪的女性。“我很荣幸向你们介绍我们美丽的女王陛下，Helena。她好心同意这场比赛在本地举行。现在，各位，请仔细听好陛下的讲话。”上将的语气分外严厉。人群立刻就彻底静默下来。

那女人站了起来。她穿得十分简洁；Spock因此有些吃惊。从他的经验看来，皇室成员一般都会穿戴海量的珠宝首饰，然后穿一身色彩浓郁的盛装。但这位陛下显然不是。她身着一条简单的、优雅的深蓝色长裙，浑身上下除了耳朵上一对精致的耳环以外，并没更多首饰。

“欢迎各位来到阿托恩。”她笑道。她的灰色眼睛明亮而锐利，身姿之挺拔完全不像是个老人。“我听说联邦星舰的各位军官都是忠诚有礼之人。我相信我不会改变这个让你们在我的星球上驻留的决定。”

她顿了顿。“一般来说，我们对外人的造访都是比较小心谨慎的。平时只允许少数人登岸。而对于这次的锦标赛，我们愿意将其视为一场试验。我们想看看更多的普通人对魔法、与术士、法师之看法。到目前为止，我很满意。我希望能让你们了解，只要你们不对我们抱有敌意，我们就会始终热情地对待你们。我们都是热爱和平的。然而我们也能、也会、保护自己。”

“好了。现在说说这场比赛：每艘星舰的代表人都会被一樽魔法圣杯选举出来。我们称其为埃里德之杯。它是一位绝对公平的裁判。但它不仅仅在比赛中发挥威力；当某人面临一项艰难的处境，它也会帮助你做出正确的抉择。因此请不要怀疑这四位被选出来的代言人是否能确实代表你们的星舰。另外，不管代言人是否愿意来参加比赛，他们同埃里德之杯间的联系将会让他们不得不同意。”

Helena陛下稍稍闭了闭眼。随即一阵柔和的金光闪过——她的手上陡然出现了一个酒杯。席上立刻又是一阵倒抽凉气的响声。

女王低头看着她手中的物件；表情沉默。Spock也望向那个酒杯。它看上去像是纯木头造的，外表极其古老，但除此以外也并没什么特别之处——更别说，存在魔力了。

魔力。Spock仍然难以相信这样一个东西的存在。这应该是不可能的。这和大多数的物理定律相悖……然而依旧。证据确凿。

Helena陛下一手抚上杯沿。她嘴里喃喃说了些什么——太轻了，即使是Spock都没法听见。但是杯子很快就泛起一阵飘渺动人的绿光。

“……有趣。”Spock低喃。他很想明白这其中的力学原理。

女王这时候又抬起头，冲着人群露出一抹微笑。“祝你们好运。”她将手中的圣杯递给身旁一个中年男子。

那男人清了清喉咙。“欢迎各位来到阿托恩。我是Tamerius Santon，活动部的部长。我将会监管这场比赛的所有事务，因此你们若有任何疑惑，都能过来询问于我。”

“鉴于阿托恩星上的传统，这场比赛将会有三个任务。每一个都有其中的难点。但首先，我们要选出来代表参赛的选手——每一名星舰成员都要在之后饮用埃里德之杯中的清水。圣杯会在其后做出选择。被选中者请起立站到这张桌前。”Santon先生笑了笑。“那就让我们开始吧？”

圣杯突然从他的手中消失了。Spock眨眨眼。

“瞧。在那呢。”Nyota激动地对他低语，手指着旁边圣剑号的桌子。

果然。它就在那里，端正地摆在桌子尽头一名中尉的跟前。

那名中尉警惕地望了他一眼。随后看了看他的舰长：Harris舰长冲他鼓励地点了点头。年轻人就咽了口唾沫，鼓足勇气，端起圣杯，浅浅地啜了一口。

什么事也没有发生。

周围人全乎出一口长气。中尉将圣杯递了下去。Spock移开视线，想着这个选举过程未免有些不合适；它将花费太长的时间。他计算着这一切将会持续多久——然后突然之间，耳朵里猛地响起了一阵巨大的、激动的欢呼与喊叫。

Spock重新转眼看向圣剑号的桌子。发现Harris舰长正低头望着手里的圣杯——它如今正在闪烁着耀眼的红光。

“Jerom Harris舰长将是圣剑号的代表！”Santon部长大声宣布。圣剑号那里立时就爆发出一阵夸张之极的掌声。Spock皱皱眉。他都有些耳鸣了。他看着Harris舰长又把圣杯递到了波特金号的桌子上，一边走向前边的高台，脸上满是笑容；显是对自己非常满意。

Spock不由想：或者埃里德之杯选的其实全都只是舰长而已？他因此怀疑起这个选择的正确性来。这个杯子怎么就知道Harris舰长是圣剑号上最适合的人选了呢？有可能还有其他的候选人——毕竟很多人都没碰那个杯子。

对他来说，这个选举过程委实不够有效。实际上，Spock都在想这其中是不是有黑幕：好让每个舰长都能成为他们的星舰的“代表人物”。

而当几分钟过后，那圣杯又在Flinn舰长的手里闪起红光的时候，Spock越发肯定了自己的怀疑。

“Terry Flinn舰长，波特金号！”波特金号的桌上也爆发出一阵掌声。

Spock移开了视线。等下一个名字被叫出来的时候，他都不惊讶了。

“Devlin O’Mala舰长。莱克星顿号！”莱克星顿的桌子那里响起一片热烈的欢呼。Devlin的属下笑着、拍着他的肩膀，看着Devlin站起身走向企业号这边。

Devlin把圣杯递给了Kirk。他望着Kirk的眼神有种古怪的挑衅，但随即就转身走向了其他的代言人。

Spock看向Kirk。发现他正紧紧地捏着圣杯——力道太大，以至于他的指关节都有些发白。

他们桌上的其他人都期待地盯着Kirk。直到Kirk缓缓地举起圣杯，凑到唇边。小心地啜饮了一口。

Spock望向Kirk吞咽液体时滚动的喉结。

一秒过去了。又一秒。

什么也没有发生。

房间里涌现一阵震惊的沉默。

Kirk眨了眨眼睛。他的脸色猛地苍白——又变红——然后又变得苍白。他看了圈沉默的人群，又低头看看手里的杯子，片刻才把杯子递给了Spock。

底下的人开始低声议论。

“不敢置信……”

“Kirk舰长怎么会不是……？”

“可是其他舰长都——”

“为什么他……”

Spock没有去管那些议论。他只是看着Kirk好一会，半晌才逼着自己挪开眼睛，拿过了圣杯。

这不合逻辑。但他又能清楚感觉到圣杯中散发出的某种能量。在他敏感的指尖这杯子几乎活了过来，并且沉得不像话。他惊奇地望着杯子中自动填满的液体。那水干净透明，只是怎么看也和平常的清水不同——它的表面泛着一层层细小的波纹，在灯光下反射出斑斓的彩光。如果他足够专心，他甚至能听到杯子中传来的细弱的低语。

Spock忽然意识到所有人都在看他。他举起圣杯，喝了一口。

这水和他尝过的一切都不一样：厚重、辛辣、但还带一点奇怪的甜味。当他吞咽下去的时候，他的喉咙都几乎要被灼伤。随后他的整个身体又泛起一阵挠痒。他变得晕乎乎的——然而很快又重新恢复了清醒。

Spock情不自禁有些慌乱。他转过身想把手里的杯子递给Nyota；却又顿住了。他看到他手里的杯子往外闪起了那种明亮的红光。

Spock愣住了。而Kirk——在他身边的Kirk——则变得石像一样僵硬。

整个房间都陷入了彻底的沉默。方才的那些悄声低语，都消失不见。

半晌是Santon部长打破的寂静。他清清喉咙，大声道：“企业号，Spock指挥官！”可是没有人鼓掌。他猛眨了好几下眼，脸上涌现略尴尬的微笑、和迷茫的表情。

Spock看向Kirk。Kirk却没看他，只是脸上露出一个特别明快的笑容。“快去。”

Spock移开视线。他站起身，在这一片空旷的寂静中沉沉走向前方。他踩在大理石地面上的足音带着回声，在此刻显得格外响亮。

还是没有人鼓掌。

Spock却始终高扬着头。

当他走到半途，Devlin陡地拍起了手。那群莱克星顿上的船员也像收到命令似的鼓掌起来。

有史以来的第一次，Spock忽然明白了人类的那个说法——“恨不得挖个洞把自己埋进去”。他感到无地自容。


	2. Chapter 2

“Spock，他们只是吃惊不是Kirk当选罢了。”Nyota第四遍说了这句话，一边匆匆地走进Spock的房间。

作为企业号的代表Spock在城堡里获得了一个单独的房间。但其他人就没有那么幸运了；大概就算是神奇的魔法也没办法造出来一千五百三十间屋子。而Flinn舰长向Santon部长询问的“为什么不就让船员回舰上过夜呢？”的问题，差点导致一场外交纠纷——显然对阿托恩人来说，这种认为他们不够好客的暗示是个极大的侮辱和挑衅。

“Nyota，我不明白你为何会认为我在意船员的意见。”

她抿住嘴唇。“和别人在一起时我不管你是不是要装作一个冷心冷面的混蛋。但现在是我。我知道你在乎的。”她放柔声音：“你被选作了企业号的代表，可当时企业号上没人支持你；我知道你是伤心了，Spock。但说真的，这不表示什么。你看我也没鼓掌，不是吗？你难道觉得我恨你或者讨厌你，不愿意你成为我们的代言人？”

Spock望向窗外。风景就审美角度来说很令人愉快：地上是一片茵茵绿地，几百英尺外是一片雨林，而半英里左右的地方还隐隐绰绰的有着一片湖水。从外边看过来，这座城堡就好像人类的童话故事里的那种地方。他母亲在他小时候给他说过这样的故事——只是Sarek后来让她停止了这种“让孩子的脑袋里全是不合逻辑的胡言乱语”的行为。

“当然不。”

“那么，既然你明白我没有鼓掌是因为我吃惊了，为什么你就不相信其他的船员也不过只是吃惊而已？毕竟之前都是三个船长被选上，我们没料到居然会不是Kirk。船员们只是很疑惑、很震惊罢了。这并不意味着——”

“Nyota，我最后说一次：我不在意。”Spock平静地打断她。他想着是否要告诉她他正打算申请调往莱克星顿号的事情。片刻后又决定保密。她已经够难过了；他没必要让她更加不开心。

“好吧，好吧：你不在意。我知道了。”Nyota叹口气：“那我能为你做什么事吗？”

Spock想了一分钟。“你在宴会后看到Kirk了吗？”

“当然看到了。他和McCoy的房间离我那儿不远。”

“那么？”

“你什么意思？”

“他……伤心吗？”

Nyota往Spock脑袋上扔了个枕头。“你搞什么，Spock！你不在乎船员怎么说你的，但你却想知道Kirk是不是伤心？”她长叹一声：“你就不觉得你们两个闹脾气闹得有点太过了吗？你不觉得这会儿去嘲笑他会显得你特别小心眼？”

Spock一手抓住飞来的枕头，把它摆到窗边的沙发上面。“我不是想嘲笑他。”这是真的。他宁愿那樽埃里德之杯选的人是Kirk。“我只是好奇。”

Nyota递过来一个怀疑的眼神。但她还是答了。“Kirk……就还是老样子，我猜。他还是在那边大笑着讲笑话，不过谁晓得他究竟在想什么。有时候他比你还难懂。这说明了一些问题……”她皱起眉头，双手环胸。“好了。别说Kirk了。你准备怎么对待这场比赛？你真的想参加这个奇怪的玩意？”

Spock扬眉。“那你建议我该如何做，Nyota？你也听到女王陛下的话了：代言人会因为某种魔法纽带而不得不参加比赛。显然如果我们之中有人退出，会导致一场猝死。我宁愿不去尝试这个。”

Nyota轻笑一声。“你知道，如果昨天有人跟我说我会呆在一座魔法城堡里，还一本正经地讨论着什么魔法锦标赛，我一定会让他们去找McCoy医生看看病。但你看我们现在。”她笑着摇摇头，片刻又变得严肃：“他们没再告诉你些什么？关于第一个任务的？”

“没有。大家知道的信息都是一致的。”

第一场比赛将会于明早、在城堡后的体育场中举行。每一名参赛选手都需要打败一个魔法生物。他们并不知道这个生物是什么；Santon先生只保证对其不必使用魔法手段。然而他们不能观察他人的比赛，也就不能从旁攫取经验；他们只能单独面对那个生物，再自行寻求方法将其击败。Santon部长，女王陛下，Nogura上将，和其他三名阿托恩星人会为他们行动的效率打分。分数处在1到10之间。

Spock就知道这些。

Nyota忽然走近过来，手碰了碰他的脸颊。“你不害怕吗？我是说，你得要面对某种魔法生物呢。该死的。它可能会是一条龙，一个狼人，或者——”

Spock往后退了一步，避开了Nyota的碰触。“不会的。Santon部长明确表示：该生物不用魔法就能将其击败。况且Nogura上将绝不会将我们置于险地。并且比起其他的代表我还有优势：我的力量和反应能力都远甚于他们。我不认为我有恐惧的必要。”

Nyota瞪圆了眼睛。好半天，她失落地笑了。“好吧。那我走了。既然你不需要我——”

Spock点了点头，背过身去看向窗外。

等他听到她离开的动静，才垂下脸，额头贴住了冰冷的玻璃，一边闭上眼睛。他并不觉得孤单；这是他自己选择的路。

何况瓦肯人并没有孤单这种情绪。

+++

Spock在黎明前突然醒来。他心中焦躁不安，无法进行冥想，只能选择出门散步。城堡外的空气很新鲜；还显得有些冷。天空泛着淡淡的灰色。星光则已经在暗淡下来。

“睡不着？”

Spock顿了一下。一分钟过后他才重新往前走去，只是放慢了步子，让Kirk能从后面赶上他。

“正好相反；我睡得很好。”他的目光笔直向前：“你的原因？”

“老骨头拼命在打呼噜。我就想还是出来走走算了。”

这段对话对他们来说算是出人意料的礼貌和正常。Spock不知道该作何想法。

他们只能在静默中向前行。

“恭喜你。”三十一秒后Kirk开了口。但Spock并不觉得这声恭喜是真心实意的——他对人类感情了解很少，但他就是听得出来。

“我不用你虚伪的恭贺，舰长。况且我并没有什么好恭喜的。”

Kirk没说什么，只是双手插进了他那条松垮垮的蓝色短裤的口袋。星光下他苍白的双膝显得异常的……精致。几乎可算瘦弱。

Spock移开了视线。

“我打赌你很高兴吧？你说的是对的。”

“我不明白你的意思。”

Kirk哼了一声。“行了，Spock；会谦虚可不像你。那杯子的选择不正好说明你一直都是对的——我是个糟糕透顶的舰长。”

“如果你暗指我在嘲笑于你，那你就错了。”

Kirk笑起来。“对吼，我忘了：瓦肯人不会嘲笑人的。”

“这和我是瓦肯人并无关系，舰长。我只是觉得被迫参与这场比赛并不令我感到满意。若我能将这份所谓的‘成为企业号代表’的荣誉赠送于你，我会的。“

Spock感觉到Kirk的视线停在了他的脸上。“真的？”

“是的。我不需要虚名。”

Kirk头往后一仰，很大声地笑了。

“我还以为我们真的要一路正常谈下去呢。这都要吓到我了。”他用力去拍Spock的肩膀。“你还真从没让我失望过，Spock。行了，我会在这事上把我‘极度渴望虚名’的自我撇掉。祝你好运啦！”他转身大步走开，嘴里吹起某些荒腔走板的调子。

Spock压抑住了想一同转身、去看Kirk离开背影的冲动。他继续往前走去。只是不知为何，他焦虑的灵魂忽然得到了某种舒缓的感觉。

祝你好运。

+++

他是最后一个上场的。

其他三位舰长已经被一个个地叫了出去。Spock不能去看他们的比赛情况，但他能听到场外人群中的欢呼、掌声、以及时不时的抽气。

从这样的反应来看，那几位代言人都相当成功地击败了那生物。也无人严重受伤。而他随时随地都会被叫去加入比赛。

“Spock指挥官。联邦企业号！”主持人大喊起来。人群随即发出了欢呼。

Spock走出准备席，向体育馆过去。那些看台上人群的大喊都可以算是震耳欲聋，但Spock很清楚，企业号上船员的欢呼并不是为了他本身；只是因为他是他们的代表，而他们绝不能在这种地方输给别的星舰。人类的求胜心如此之强，几乎显得有些病态。

当Spock踏上体育馆的场地，他感觉到一阵瘙痒漫过他的身体。他没有在意，因为Santon部长之前就告诉过他们：场地中有魔法结界保护观众。

Spock环顾四周；并没有看见任何东西。这片场地空空荡荡的——

但很快就不是了。

人群陡然安静下来。一具人类的身体凭空出现在了场中。这是个男人；正面朝下躺着。

Spock看着那人金色的头发：阳光下那头短发闪烁着灿烂的微光。他看了许久，只觉得心跳微微加快。是Kirk？他怎么会躺在这里？

Spock慢慢地走了过去，低头盯向Kirk。他还穿着那条Spock在三个小时又十七分钟前见到过的蓝色短裤。

“舰长？”他开了口。

Kirk没有回答。Spock就跪了下来，只觉得心里涌起一股奇怪的感觉。他看着他的手伸向Kirk，碰到了Kirk的身体，随后把Kirk翻过身来。

他看到了一双没有任何生命反应了的、空洞的眼睛。

Spock只觉得仿佛有人往他的心口用力地砸了一拳。

他往后摔坐在了地上。他睁大了眼，看着Kirk浸透了鲜血的身体，还有胸口上那些七零八落的深深伤口。

周围的人群发出巨大的轰叫。Spock恍惚地抬起头，眼睛扫过那一片看台，看到成千上百的人都在盯着他、盯着他和舰——和那具地上的尸体。

他忽然就想到了什么：这不可能是真的。不管Kirk到底是真的还是死的，都不可能在这会儿躺在他边上。这是场比赛；一场游戏。现下的情况一定不过是某种把戏。

Spock又把视线移向舰——移向了地上的那个东西。它看上去很真实。它肯定不是真的。可看着很真实。

但是它绝对不会是真的。

只是他盯着那尸体愈久，他就愈觉得脑袋发晕。这让他不由对自己的判断产生了怀疑。Spock只能聚起他全身上下所有的瓦肯自控能力，尽量坚定地说道：“我不知道你是什么。但你不是Kirk。Kirk没有死。”

那尸体陡地就发生了变化。就在Spock的眼前——它身上的伤口飞快地愈合，鲜血也都消失不见。

然后Kirk睁开了眼睛。

“Spock？”他皱着眉毛，坐了起来，又看看周围。“我他妈怎么会在这里？发生什么了？”

Spock小心地看着他。“我不知道。”他站起身。他还是觉得有些不适。“你都记得些什么？”

“我记得散完步以后回去城堡……没了。”Kirk也站起来，却又因为身体不稳差点摔了一跤。他伸手抓住了Spock的胳膊。“搞毛啊？”他虚弱地呻吟，身体越发贴近Spock。“你有没有也觉得头晕？”

Spock觉得。不知为何他很难集中思绪，身躯也出人意表的沉重。再加上——Kirk的脸已经贴到了他的脖颈那里。

“我感觉这些阿托恩星人有阴谋。”Kirk在他耳边呢喃，温暖的呼吸触到Spock的皮肤。Spock觉得有些发痒。他眼前的视线越发模糊；世界仿佛在他跟前旋转。他甚至都快要听不到周围人群的响声——但是Kirk是这样温暖，这样真实，他紧紧地靠着Spock，让Spock无法集中精神。“但我只要和你在一起我就觉得很安全，Spock。你是最好的大副。最好的。我爱你。”

Spock猛地睁开眼睛。

“你不是Kirk。”他用尽力气说了出来。随后一手扭断了那个生物的脖子。

在这个生物消失之前，它有好长一段时间都维持着Kirk的模样。他的那双蔚蓝的眼睛失去了光彩，却显出极大的被背叛的怨愤。而Spock不禁想到：不——但它终于还是消失了。Spock的怀中再也没有了Kirk的身体。

Spock脑中的晕眩也立刻停止了。他眨眨眼睛，站直了身体。场边企业号的人群则爆发出一阵喝彩声。

“第一场比赛结束。”主持人宣布道：“企业号的Spock指挥官在十二分钟又七秒的时候完成了他的任务。评委，请宣布你们给指挥官的评分。”

Spock转头看向评委席。Nogura上将和Santon部长都微笑着给了他九分。那三个阿托恩星人分别给了他八分、七分、和八分。Helena陛下则看了他许久，灰色的眼里满是沉思，并在最后给了他十分。企业号的成员再次爆发出了欢呼声。

“那么，一共是五十一分——Spock指挥官暂时领先！接下来是O’Mala舰长，五十分；Flinn舰长；47分，以及Harris舰长，45分！”主持人的喊话让企业号再次沸腾。“各位选手，请到评委席这里来领取第二次任务的线索。”

Spock向评委走去。视线平平直视前方。

+++

“Nyota，我不希望参加那个‘派对’。”这是他第三遍说这句话。但Nyota依然扔个他一件深灰色的短袖T恤。

“穿上这个。”她又扔给他一条黑色长裤。“还有这个。另外别抱怨了——因为你要去参加，Spock。拜托，这派对是因为你才开的！你不能扔下它跑开。”

Spock眼下喉咙里的一声叹息。他开始换装。“这个‘派对’不是因为我才开的，Nyota。这只是船员们给自己找的借口。他们需要进行社交活动、消耗酒精饮料、和做一些不恰当的行为。”

Nyota笑了。“那就给他们个面子，Spock。来吧。你会觉得有趣的。我保证！”

Spock怀疑地望了她一眼。但还是加快了穿衣的速度。“你今天看起来格外美。”他没忘记赞美。

Nyota笑得愈发开心。她转了一圈，身上的红色裙子生动地飘扬起来。“我知道。”

“有什么特别原因吗？”

她移开视线，笑了笑：“你什么意思？”

“我注意到了McCoy医生对你的兴趣。”Spock平静地拉上裤子拉链。“他的兴趣看来似乎可以得到回报了。”

Nyota脸上的笑容僵住了。她转头看向Spock，眼神严肃。“Spock，我绝对不会——”

“我知道。”他道。语气里并没有不愉快。“但我想让你知道，如果这对你来说并不只是一时的，你就不必因为我而感到内疚。我只愿你能高兴。”

尤其是我就要走了。

Nyota看了他有一分钟。随后柔软地笑了起来。她走上前伸手抱住了他。Spock也没有拒绝。

“我不知道为什么人们会觉得你是个冷血动物。”她声音沙哑地笑着，轻轻吻了吻Spock的脸颊：“你有颗金子般的心，Spock。我很难过我不能将它偷走。”

Spock阖上眼睛，也伸手环住了她。“我猜测这意味着我们的恋爱关系结束了。”

她笑一笑。“是啊。但休想你能甩脱掉我，Spock先生。”

“这样的想法我一分钟都没有想过。”他语气平平。其实他也没有全说实话。

Nyota往后退开一步，冲他笑着：“朋友？”

Spock点点头。

她突然又邪邪地笑起来：“跟你说——我是不会怀念我们两个的恋爱啦，但我肯定会怀念你的老二的。你床上功夫很厉害哦，甜心。”

Spock感觉到自己的脸颊微微发热：“Nyota——”

她大笑着挽住了他的胳膊。

+++

在“派对”中呆了三十七分钟以后Spock出了会场，往湖边走过去。他不想要进行社交活动。他也不想看到那些盯住他的好奇的眼神。有生以来第一次他感激于自己在船员中的声誉；他猜测这大概是那些船员不敢随意上前向他询问第一次任务的原因。

他并不像讨论那个。

当然了，作为企业号上唯二的不会被他吓到的人之一，Nyota曾试图在赛后向他拷问详情。但当Spock表示他不欲讨论之后，她就没有再提——只是总是往他这里好奇地看过来。她还以为Spock没发现。然而正因此Spock又感到一些小小的安慰：显然观众只能“看到”一切，而听不到那个“Kirk”对他说的话。

Spock在湖边坐了下来，望着跟前的美景。这里真的非常漂亮：远远的水平面上悬着将落未落的太阳，地面覆盖了一片浓长的阴影，余晖则将湖边的一切都染成了淡淡的红色。

Spock闭上眼。呼吸着夕阳里潮湿的空气。

“你很困扰。”

Spock睁开眼。他没听到任何人靠近的脚步；因此他不该听到人说话的。他转过头，见到Helena陛下正在他边上坐着。

有那么一秒钟，他就只是瞪着她。毕竟不是每天都能看见有皇室成员就这么直白地坐在草地上。看起来这位阿托恩星的女王陛下颇有些前卫。

“陛下。”Spock努力让自己听起来还算礼貌。他本不想有人在这里。

女王的眼里就浮起一层兴味。Spock不免又有些吃惊。她的眼睛看起来实在太过年轻了——她年轻时一定十分美貌；因那些风韵仍旧留存在她满是皱纹的脸上。“我不会打扰你太久，年轻人。”她转眼看向湖面：“我只是觉得我能帮到你。”

Spock眯起眼。“您指的是？”

“哎呀，当然是恶魔了。”

“请……再说一遍？”

女王又看向他。“你在第一次任务里面对的那个生物。它是一个恶魔。叫做Aerzahal。”

Spock犹豫了。他并不愿讨论这个话题，但是有那么一部分的他，却想要知道。“它是做什么的？”

女王冲Spock露出的表情让他略觉不适，并开始怀疑对方是否其实会读心术。“我以为你早就猜过了，Spock。他们说你有一半的血统是瓦肯人，确实，我感觉到你的思维要比普通人类更加复杂——甚至比一些法师还要复杂。”她顿了顿，“思维真是件奇妙的东西，是不是？我可以通过某个咒语来探知你的想法，但你却天生就能心灵感应。这真的很有趣——”

“我并不想显得粗鲁，陛下，”Spock打断了她，“但你转移了话题。”

她就笑了笑。“原谅我；我上了年纪，比较容易分心。Aerzahal是一种低级的恶魔，它能变形，能利用你的记忆和感情来迷惑和麻痹你。他能读到你脑海里的想法，然后用那些你心中最强烈的情感将你操纵。你大概注意到了：你呆在它身边越久，身体就会越发虚弱。对不对？”

Spock随便地点点头。

“你瞧，Aerzahal必须靠吸取他人的精力来维持自己的变形。你和它在一起越久，它就越强；而你就越弱。因此，Aerzahal会费尽心机来留在你身边。如果它的猎物发现自己被愚弄了；就像你；它就会变成那猎物身边亲近的人的样子，让猎物觉得它是无害的——直到最后。但如果猎物并没有猜到Aerzahal是假的，或者下不了狠心去杀死这个恶魔——即使Aerzahal是不会真正死亡的——那他就会被慢慢吸光精力而死。”女王又顿住了。“自然，若你显得格外虚弱了，我们会将它赶走。好在这不必要。你的精神强度让我们钦佩。”

Spock看向跟前平静的湖水。他感到非常宽慰：那个恶魔显然不能很好地读到瓦肯人的思绪。Spock想如果他看到的尸体是Nyota的，他不知道自己会不会就此陷入震惊而无法自拔了；或者是他下不了手去杀死Nyota。他可以杀了“Kirk”——他也这样做了。毕竟那个Kirk在他耳边说了些荒唐的谎话。但他杀不了Nyota。他唯一的朋友。

“我很确定，圣杯选择我是一个错误。”他发现自己在说脑子里一直在想着的另外一桩事情。

女王却严肃地看他：“圣杯从不犯错，Spock。”

“总会存在有误差容许量——”

“但不是埃里德。”女王低声道，“你以为它有多老了？”

Spock想了想。“没有足够的数据论述，但我以为它确实非常古老。至少有几百年。”

女王摇了摇头。她望着湖水：“从我们这些人记事以来，圣杯就已经存在了。我们相信它是由伟大的法神埃里德从传说中的世界之树上砍下枝桠造成。有传说天神诅咒地上的法师，因他们从神那里偷走圣物；这也是地球上再也没有魔法存在的原因。”突然间，她看上去仿佛老了几十岁，她的眼睛再也没有那种年轻的、生机勃勃的活力。“我们曾以为神原谅了我们。因为他们拯救了我们，把我们送到了这颗星球——我们的祖先将保护协会里的人误认做天神了。后来才发现，其实并不是那么一回事。”

Spock是不相信这些宗教神灵的；但这时他也没有妄自评论。他在很久以前就已学会尊重所有物种和族群的信仰。“那你为什么还继续留着此物？既然它并非诅咒的原因？”他问道：“你为何不将它丢弃？”

女王顿时像看着个精神失常的人一样看向Spock。“我们是绝不会丢弃埃里德之杯的。它远不是一个比赛用品——它是古老智慧与知识的来源。它曾兵不血刃地终结战争；曾拯救成千上万条性命；曾帮助过数不清的人。能够碰到它你应该感到荣幸；更别提它选择了你。如果你被圣杯选中，那这就是命中注定。”

Spock没说话。他不想和女王争辩；尽管他并不同意女王。“多谢你的解释。”他只是这样说道。然而等他转过头去，他才发现女王已经不见了。Spock盯着那片空地，良久才又重新阖上双眼。

他冥想了有四十八分钟。又被一阵响声打断。Spock睁开眼睛，看到Kirk在他旁边坐下。正好是方才女王离开的位置。

“抛下了你的派对，哈？”Kirk仰头喝了一大口手里的酒精饮料。

黄昏的微光里Spock看到Kirk的喉结上下滚动。他脑袋里情不自禁地冒出一句话来：在二十小时又三十二分钟之前，我扭断了这个脖子。

Kirk冲他抬起眉毛：“干嘛？”

Spock移开视线。“没事。”

Kirk叹了口气。“好吧。那么。鉴于你今天的表现，我可以向你提出恭贺吗？还是我又要被叫做‘追求虚名’的人了？”

“你可以。”

“祝贺你。”

“谢谢。”

Kirk笑了起来。Spock也没费心去问为什么。

“这里很美。”Kirk往后躺在草地上，呆呆地盯着天空。星星还显得很暗淡；因为尚未正式入夜。但默默地，在心里面，Spock同意了。

他没有说话。

“那么，”Kirk又开了口。“我今天看到我自己翘了；你想想看。很多血。场面真是不好看。但那些血又很快没了，然后我又看到那个英俊的我了。但再然后那个英俊的我居然开始往你那里贴过去，我得说，这真的很怪。可我真心没想到会怪到让你扭断了我的脖子。再再然后我就这么又死了。”他瞪着Spock。“你能给我解释解释吗？”

“不能。”

Kirk就格叽格叽地笑。“是啊，我想也是。”他又仰头灌下一大口酒精，瞪着天空瞪了好久，半晌道：“那东西是不是什么……妖怪之类的？就好像，它会给你看你心里面最深的欲望——瞧着我去死——而你又要去战胜这个欲望，把我救活，来打败这个妖怪？但是你干嘛又弄死我呢？恩……”他突然又咧着嘴笑出来：“顺便，你是不是喜欢我的脖子啊？你先是给了我个瓦肯掐，之后又真的掐了我的脖子，再之后还把我脖子给扭断了。那后面要怎么办？”他大笑着：“嘿，或许你其实是吸血鬼来的，你会把我吸到死是不是？”他冲Spock露出脖子。“我给你吸。来呀，Spock。”

“你醉了。”Spock平静道。他看向Kirk颈部的线条。多谢他出色的记忆力，他仍然记得Kirk的脖子在他手里的感觉。他记得Kirk在他手下的喘息，那种无助的、嘶哑的声音，他知道Kirk在他的力量下无法挣扎。

Spock感到身体微微发了热。

“那又怎样？我在休假呢。我是能喝醉的。”Kirk一边说着一边又狂饮一口。“我又不是，像这里的某人一样，是个代言人呢。我想做什么就做什么。我能喝酒，能光着脚走路，能一觉睡到大中午，还能和那些性感的当地人来很多很多、很多很多、又下流、又激烈的做爱……”

Spock抿住了唇。

Kirk瞥了他一眼。哼了一声。“老天，你真是个伪君子。好像你每天晚上不跟Uhura干似的。你知道不是所有人都能有那种性感女朋友暖床的好吧。”

Spock也平平看他一眼。“不要这样说Nyota。”

Kirk就笑了。他的嘴唇含住瓶口，让瓶颈在他的唇间不住地进进出出。Spock看着，身体僵住了。

“不然呢？”Kirk说。

Spock将视线尽力集中在Kirk那张假笑的脸上。“不然你会为此后悔。”

Kirk看着Spock。他伸出舌头，轻舔那段长长的瓶颈。“真的吗？我不相信，Spock。让我相信。如果你能的话。”他笑着：“Uhura。干Uhura——”

Spock伸手猛地抓住那酒瓶，远远地扔了出去。然后他翻身跨到Kirk身上，将他紧紧地压进了凌乱的草坪。

Kirk没有反抗——只是看着Spock，脸上挂着古怪的、懒洋洋的笑容。

“现在干嘛？”他盯着Spock的眼睛。他们两个的视线始终胶着在一起。

Spock也不知道。他低头去看Kirk。他的脉搏跳动得是那样快，他能听得一清二楚。他的呼吸也变得急促，和Kirk一样，那样急促——“我——”他看见Kirk柔软的、微笑着的嘴唇。他只觉浑身燥热、兴奋难忍——然后他发现他勃起了。他勃起了。

“我憎恶你。”Spock压抑着说道。

Kirk却笑得更深。“那就让我看看你有多憎恶我。”

于是Spock低下头。吻了他。

一秒钟过后，Kirk呻吟起来。他双手搂住Spock的脑袋，张开双唇，让Spock的舌头伸进他温暖、潮湿的口腔。Spock的下身也动了，他陡然鼓胀的阴茎狠狠地和Kirk的勃起撞在一起。Spock不敢相信他在做的事情，但他就是没法停止亲吻Kirk，只能一遍遍地吻着Kirk，直到两个人的嘴唇都颤抖起来；可还是不够。

他必须停止了。他知道——他们根本是疯了——然而Kirk在他唇边发出的这些细小的声音、Kirk那两瓣丝绸一样柔软的、只等着Spock来品尝的嘴唇、让他无法拒绝。Spock反复告诉自己离开，因为这是Kirk，是他最讨厌的Kirk——可他的身体拒绝配合。他的脑子也完全晕眩，只剩下最纯粹、最原始的本能。Spock想把自己深深地埋进Kirk的身体：将他填满，将他覆盖，让他除了Spock的名字以外再也不知道任何别的事情。

Spock的阴茎因为这个念头硬得几乎发疼。他更重地亲吻Kirk，两个人的阴茎抵在一起胡乱地摩擦。但他还是想要更多、更多、更多——他身下Kirk的身体是那么让人陶醉，嘴唇又是那么甜美，Spock怎么尝都尝不够。他想撕下那些裹住Kirk身体的衣服，然后——

他听到了脚步声。

Spock僵住了。随即他用一种自己都觉得不可思议的毅力，将自己从Kirk的身上挪了开。滚到了一边。

“干嘛——”Kirk大口地喘息。

“有人来了。”Spock匆匆说道。声音嘶哑得叫人不安。他踉踉跄跄地站起来，阴茎还在裤子里面硬到爆炸。他觉得晕眩。他的整个身体都在叫嚣着让他重新覆上Kirk。但是他脑袋里的那抹本能的欲望终于还是渐渐消退——他忽然意识到：他们两个刚才到底做了什么。Spock无法置信。这可是Kirk。他怎么会让这一切发生的？

“Spock指挥官？Spock？

很熟悉的声音；Spock看了过去。是Devlin O’Mala。

Kirk坐起身。两条腿曲起来抵住胸口。

“Devlin，”Spock尽量让自己的声音听起来相对正常。

Devlin却站住了。他在昏暗中看向Kirk。“Kirk舰长？”

“O’Mala。”Kirk的声音听起来就有些紧张。

Devlin在他们两个人之间来回看了看。“我打扰到什么了吗？”

“没有。”两人异口同声。

空气陡然就安静下来。Spock沉默片刻，没有去看Kirk，只道：“你是否需要什么？”他费尽心思让自己的阴茎软下去。这——比想象中要艰难许多。

“是的。我想问问你有没有考虑过我的提议了。”

Spock花了三秒钟才记起来Devlin指的是什么。

“什么提议？”Kirk却赶在Spock前面发问。

O’Mala瞥了Kirk一眼。“我建议Spock先生能来我的舰上担任首席指挥官与大副的职位。”

“什么？”Kirk站起身，慢慢地咆哮出来：“你一定是开玩笑。别想动我的大副！”

Spock转头看向Kirk。即使是在一片昏暗之中，Kirk发怒的表情也是这样清晰——他的双手已经紧紧捏成拳头。

“我认为那是Spock的决定。他说过他会考虑的。”Devlin冷冷地回应。又说：“Spock？”

Spcok犹豫了一下。他不知道这是为什么。他确实已经决定要接受Devlin的邀请了。可他为什么现在又在犹豫起来？

“我他妈不敢相信你居然会考虑这事儿！”Kirk走到了他跟前，拿根手指拼命戳了会儿Spock的胸口，随后又粗鲁地指着Devlin说：“你知不知道他干嘛要你去他那儿？”

“因为Spock指挥官是名优秀的军人，和一名杰出的科学家！”

Kirk就哼哼地笑。“哦，是哦。瞧，我不是说他不是，但你也别跟我在这里装，好吧，兄弟？你只是想玩他的老二想得要死罢了。”

Devlin刺耳地大笑出来：“Spock，别听他胡说八道。他醉了。”

Kirk也发出三声大笑：“是呢，你也没有一天到晚想着要去给他口交。”

Spock怀疑地看向Kirk，伸手把他拉近过来。“停止这些胡言乱语。”他在Kirk的耳边低声命令。Kirk一开始绷紧了身体，但随即就重新变得放松，后背懒懒地贴上了Spock的胸膛。Spock不禁咽了口唾沫。他感觉自己浑身的感官都猛的激动了起来。

“来嘛，Spock，跟他说滚蛋，”Kirk轻声嘀咕，屁股一边往后磨着Spock再次勃起的阴茎，“你和你的老二会留在企业号的。知道不？”

他说到最后一个字的时候，屁股格外挑逗地蹭了蹭。Spock几乎要因为那种愉悦而呻吟出来。他低声地、嘶哑地道：“你是意图用性来贿赂我吗，舰长？”

“有用吗？”

有用的。

他的自我控制正在慢慢消散。这极度令人不快：Spock不敢相信自己竟让那些低等的本能来控制住自己的行为。他绝不能因为想要把自己埋进Kirk的身体就拒绝Devlin的提议——何况这是Kirk；他最讨厌的Kirk。他应该接受Devlin的邀请——他会接受Devlin的邀请

Kirk的屁股忽然又往后面蹭了蹭。Spock就听到他自己说：“我很满意我目前的职位，Devlin，但仍然谢谢你。”

他从没想过自己居然会如此软弱。

“对啦，他很满意他现在的情况，O’Mala。”Kirk笑了。他的笑声让Spock胸口陡然涌起一股怨恨——Kirk知道了。他知道了Spock是有多么软弱；并且嘲笑于这种软弱。但最让Spock感到羞耻的是，即使面对这样的状况，他却还是想要Kirk：他的阴茎因为Kirk而鼓胀、疼痛；他的阴囊则叫嚣着需要释放。

Spock绷紧了脸。他为自己感到恶心。如果他让下半身决定一切，那他算个哪门子的瓦肯人？

但他一定会拥有Kirk。并且，在满足了他那令人不快的欲望以后，他也一定会申请调离。

“哦，”Devlin失望地道：“那好吧。但如果你改变了注意，请一定让我知道。”

“我会的。”Spock抓住了Kirk的胳膊。他用了很大的力气——大到足以让Kirk感到疼痛；Kirk也因此不满地望向他。他却没有理睬，只说：“请你原谅，Devlin，Kirk舰长和我需要去完成一桩紧急任务。”

Kirk舔了舔嘴唇。“是的。非常紧急。”

O’Mala就说了些什么。然而Spock根本没有听清。

事实上，他几乎都不太记得他们是怎么回到城堡去的。他所有的感官都集中在了他身旁的那个男人身上。他们没有说话、没有接触、甚至没有看过对方一眼；只有浸透了紧张感的沉默蔓延一路。

但当Spock的房间门甫一在他们身后阖拢，他们就已经贴在一起，粗暴地啃咬起对方的嘴唇。Spock克制不住自己地吮吸、舔舐，手一边贪婪地抚摸过舰长背部的线条；然后把他一把推到了床上。Kirk拉着他的衣领把他也揪了过来。

他们在床单上翻滚来去。互相亲吻、啃噬、又急促地撕扯对方的衣服，直到两人都终于完全赤裸，肌肤紧贴着肌肤，没有一丝空隙。Kirk在Spock的嘴边呻吟着，身体不停地扭动，手指指尖深深地陷进Spock裸露的背部。而至于他们的阴茎；他们的阴茎都早已渗出前液，正湿淋淋地抵在对方的肚子上面。

“啊，操，就是这样，”Kirk喘息一声。Spock的手指捏住了他的阴囊。“啊——”

Spock的嘴唇忽然从Kirk的唇上离开了。他伸出舌头舔上Kirk的颈项，又轻轻地咬了一口。“我要操你。”他说着，用力地分开Kirk的双腿。他的手指都在颤抖。“我想要操你。”

Kirk笑了。他的眼睛里欲气蒸腾。“说‘请’，甜心。”他甜甜地看着Spock，却又在Spock手指滑过他股沟时呻吟了一声：“操。拿润滑剂。”

Spock只觉得自己的手指从没有过的笨拙。但他总算是从床头柜里拿到了那瓶润滑剂。

“我真不能相信我们在干这个，”Kirk一边说一遍来回套弄Spock的阴茎。Spock打开瓶子，往自己手上挤了一大堆的膏脂。

“在此事上，我与你的看法一致。”Spock低喘着气，浸润的手指插进了Kirk抽搐的后穴。

“操！”Kirk大张着眼，瞳孔已经失去了焦距。“操。哦。哦——”

Spock却没有等他适应过来，又飞快地加了一根手指。Kirk立刻骂起脏话。“混蛋！”他粗喘着，“你干嘛不直接就操进来算了？”

“我有过这个想法。”Spock从牙缝里挤出来这几个字。他已经太过兴奋——他敏感的手指正被Kirk的肠壁紧紧咬住。他想现在就进入Kirk的身体。

Spock的手指又动了动。他看到Kirk脸上的痛楚逐渐消失，红润的嘴唇因愉悦而微张开来：“操操操操操——啊。”

Spock手指分开，开始扩张Kirk紧致的通道。他想到他很快就能埋入这个地方；而他的阴茎为了这个念头硬得越发厉害。

“你知道，”Kirk喘着气。他脸色通红，阴茎抵着下腹不停往下滴着前液，身体在Spock的手指下不住地扭动。那么淫荡、那么美——Spock望着他，只觉一生中从没有过这样浓烈的渴望。“我之前有想过这个。你、我、性。我猜我有病什么的，但是你越让我生气，我就越想舔你的老二。”

“真的？”Spock脑海中浮现Kirk那双湿润的嘴唇含住他阴茎的样子。前液立刻渗了更多出来。Spock咬住嘴唇，第三根手指插进了Kirk的后穴。

Kirk轻喘一声，阖上了眼睛。“真的。要命，我也不知道为什么。你就是个混蛋——啊，那里，就是那——老天。你是个混蛋。我他妈恨你恨得要死——”

“你准备好了吗？”Spock打断了他。但即使Kirk说了“没有”，有那么一部分的Spock也并不介意。他想看到Kirk在他身下无助地扭动，想看到他因为Spock的阴茎痛苦地呻吟抽泣。这是Kirk应得的——是因为Kirk他才会变成这样一个被本能驱动的、愚蠢的、情绪化的生物。

但他还是又问了一遍。“你准备好了吗？”

Kirk睁开眼，盯住了Spock，嘴角扬起一抹坏笑。“用你最大的力气操我。”

一股纯粹的欲望巨浪一样打在Spock的身上。“我会的。”他说。他的身体挤进Kirk大张的两腿之间，腰部往前挺了过去。

Kirk的后穴用力地咬住了他的阴茎。Spock闭上眼睛。

“啊，操、操操操，”Kirk深吸口气，指尖掐进了Spock的肩膀。“啊……呃……好痛。”

“别像个婴儿一样。”Spock道。但他压抑住了自己往前挺刺的冲动。

“你才是婴儿！”

“很成熟，Kirk。”

“老天，我恨你！”

“这份感情完全是双方共有的。现在。放松你的肌肉。”

Kirk扔给Spock一个愤愤的眼神。“你他妈说起来容易。你又不是那个屁股里面塞了根棍子的家伙。”

Spock看向Kirk那两瓣叽里咕噜的嘴唇。他很想吻下去——但他不确定开始后他是否还能控制住自己。他只能扬眉道：“你的意思是你无法承受我吗，Kirk？”

那双蔚蓝的眼睛眯了起来。“操你的。谁说我不行的。”

于是Spock抽身出来——然后重新狠狠地插了进去。

“啊，操！”

“婴儿。”

“混蛋。”Kirk冲着Spock做了个气喘吁吁的鬼脸：“一个老二长得和马那里一样的混蛋——而且这不是表扬你哦。我发誓我能感觉到你的老二顶到我心那儿了。”他喘息着。“好像我的身体要被撕开一样……幸好我之前都没吃东西。”

Spock就瞪着他。“我不敢相信你竟然已经不是处男。在床上抱怨并不吸引人。”

Kirk扬眉哼笑。“显然你的那根不这样认为。”

Spock深深吸了口气。他想要动、想得浑身都仿佛有火焰在灼烧。“如你所说，我的‘那根’确实有自己的思想。否则我向你保证，我们现在绝不会在这张床上。因为我一点都不喜欢你，Kirk。”

Kirk眨了眨眼。片刻眼底泛起了怒火。“那我们的意见一致了。我也一点都不喜欢你。现在，把你的老二从我的屁股里面拿出去，因为我改变主意了；我不想它再靠近我这个可怜的、被虐待了的屁股！”

Spock不敢置信地望着他。“你不能这样做。”

Kirk就无辜地笑笑，抬手拍拍Spock的脸颊。“抱歉了，小甜心。女孩子就是这么善变。”

Spock勃然大怒起来。Kirk不能这样对他。他不会允许Kirk这样对他。

他垂下脸吻住了Kirk。是非常愤怒的、激烈的吻。Kirk在他唇下咆哮着什么，伸手撑住他的胸口试图把他推开。然而Spock很强壮。比Kirk要强壮很多。而Kirk将会为他的行为付出代价。

Kirk重重地咬上了Spock的嘴唇。Spock尝到了嘴里铁锈的滋味。于是他也咬了回去，看着Kirk的嘴唇和他一样开始流血。Kirk低叫一声，抓住Spock的头发，凶狠地和他吻在一起，手粗暴地抓过Spock的后颈。

Spock感觉到Kirk的阴茎再一次沉甸甸地抵在他的肚子上。他往前猛地撞了进去。

“啊！你这混账！”Kirk呻吟着，但还是抬起腿圈住了Spock的腰。“你慢点，我操——操——啊——”Kirk的指尖陷进了Spock的臀肉。Spock像打桩一样在他体内一进一出。“妈的、妈的——亲我——”

Spock俯下身，亲了Kirk。只是亲得很随便；因为他现在除了那个裹住了他分身的紧致以外已经注意不到任何其他。他的阴茎正在Kirk体内。而Kirk，正在他身下喘息、呻吟、咒骂、和扭动。

“哦，操——哦。”Kirk恍惚地笑起来。又大声地喘息：“我收回我刚说的话——啊啊、恩——关于你老二的。有史——以来——最好的——老二。”他呻吟着，伸手握住自己的阴茎。“再用力点！”

Spock往前剧烈地撞击。一次。两次。

“用力啊！拜托。你就这么点能耐？”

Spock眯起眼睛。他抽身出来，满意地看着Kirk为此不满地抱怨。“跪趴。”

Kirk瞪了他一眼。但还是飞快地摆出了Spock要求的姿势。

“你想要吗？”Spock贪婪地望向Kirk线条优美的肩膀、和他流线型的背。最后视线停留在那两瓣圆润的臀部。

“操你。”

Spock的手抚上Kirk的臀、随后一把抓住。有趣。

“如果你摸完了我的屁股，能不能麻烦你快点把你的老二放进来？我空虚得要老命。”

Spock扶住阴茎插了进去。Kirk溢出一声近乎啜泣的低吟，腰臀高高地翘了起来。他看起来那么炽热、那么渴望；Spock看着就几乎要达到高潮。

“好棒。我还要……你快点。”

Spock叹息一声，服从了Kirk的命令。他一遍遍地刺入Kirk的身体，一手重重地抓住Kirk的屁股，在上面留下通红的指印。另一手则抓住Kirk的右臂，将它反折到了背后。他不想Kirk摸自己。他要Kirk单单因为他的阴茎就高潮。

Spock往下看过去。他着迷一般地望着自己的阴茎埋进Kirk的后穴……随即又抽出来。眼前的所有一切都是这么让他性奋。不合逻辑得性奋。

Kirk在他身下不住地幽咽呻吟，一边喘息着往后去迎合Spock的冲刺。他想要Spock放开他的胳膊，但Spock并不允许。“来啊，碰我啊，你这个婊子养的！”

“不。”

“你疯了。”Kirk大吼着，在Spock的禁锢中挣扎。“我这样子是不会高——啊——啊——操——”

Spock低头狠狠地咬住Kirk的肩胛骨。他的阴茎则用力地撞上了Kirk的前列腺。一遍、又一遍。Kirk发出一声啜泣，他拼命地、胡乱地摇头：“不行，这不行，不——不——我操你——你这混蛋——我他妈恨死你——啊——”

Spock闭上眼睛，下身继续粗暴地穿透Kirk的直肠底端。他几乎快要克制不住自己，就要达到高潮。因为Kirk是这样的紧，将他包裹得这样的完美。这样的Kirk。“你可以的。你会的。”

Kirk全身开始颤抖起来。他在Spock身下激烈地痉挛，喉咙里发出一声长长的呻吟，随后阴茎就勃然地爆发开来。精液撒得满床单都是。

Kirk的后穴反射性地咬住了Spock。Spock也再也忍受不住。他紧咬住下唇，恣意地往Kirk身体里又挺了几下，随即剧烈地喷发了——他的精液全射进了Kirk体内。他粗喘着，手臂陡然失去了力气，整个人往下倒在Kirk身上。脑袋里空荡荡的，一片晕眩。

房间里一片安静。只剩下两个人急促的呼吸声。

“从我身上滚开。”Kirk虚弱地嘀咕。“你足有一顿重。”

Spock没睬他。他的脸埋在Kirk的肩膀那里。他鼻子下面的皮肤颇为凉快，还带了点淡淡的咸味。Spock并不想动。

“我说真的，”Kirk道，“我得去浴室了。”

Spock只能不甘愿地退开，从Kirk身上滚到了一边。

Kirk坐起身，龇着牙下了床。Spock看着他略带点蹒跚地往浴室走过去，视线胶着在舰长光裸的臀部。

然而当浴室门关上，Spock立刻闭上了眼睛，开始思考他们两人此番行为的后果。

然而等八分钟过后Kirk从浴室出来爬回床上，Spock还在思考。没有任何答案。“给你，”Kirk往Spock肚子上丢了块湿东西。“擦擦。我不想睡在旁边的人脏兮兮的。”

Spock睁开了眼。“你不能睡在这里，Kirk。”他拿起那块湿巾擦去身上的精液，将它扔到一旁地上。

“我才不要穿过整个城堡回到我那地方！”Kirk甩掉身上的浴巾，钻进了被子底下。“我都不能走了——”他向Spock露出一个意有所指的眼神。“托你的福。所以现在我必须睡在这里。这才公平。”

但突然之间，他却又猛地顿住，脸上懒洋洋的神色变得恐慌起来。“操！Uhura。哦老天。我死定了。我他妈死定了。”

Spock也躺进被窝。“停止你的恐慌；Nyota和我已经结束了关系。不然你以为我会同你进行这种性交行为吗？”他这样说道。可是就连他自己也不知道该怎么回答这个问题。他很想回以一个坚定的“不会”。只是他——他并不能真的那么坚定。

他或许仍会和Kirk做出通奸的行为。

这个念头……让他恶心。

“真的？该死，那什么时候的事？”

“两个小时又三十四分钟之前。”Spock闭上双眼。“如果你坚持要在此过夜，请噤声。”

“你也晚安，小甜心。”Kirk嘲讽地说了一句，背过了身。

而Spock最后不得不使用深度冥想的方法才进入了睡眠。

+++

等Spock醒过来，Kirk还在他身边沉睡着。显然Kirk在半夜换了个姿势，此刻正仰天睡着，脸则正对向Spock。他的脸颊带着熟睡的红晕，头发凌乱，肿胀的嘴唇微微分开，因为他的呼吸而轻轻地颤抖。

Spock瞪了Kirk大概有整整两分钟，才小心地起身下床。他发现自己的阴茎又一次勃起。根据Spock的认知，这种晨勃对于人类男性来说是很正常的，但瓦肯人并没有这种“习惯”。

这只能怪罪于Kirk。

Spock在浴室里给自己来了一次手淫。他对这种事情并不是很熟悉——鉴于他基本上不会在非性交场合勃起，而且即使他勃起了，他也能很轻易地将其压制下去。

当他走出浴室，Kirk已经醒了。他正坐在床上，头发比之前还要凌乱。床单被拉到了他的屁股那里，仅仅遮住了胯部的一点地方。他的身上全都是一个个的吻痕——Spock留下的吻痕——而Spock不得不郑重地提醒自己：昨晚上的事情不会再发生第二遍。

Kirk看到了他。一双蓝眼睛迷迷糊糊的。“早上好。”他舔了舔那两瓣红润的嘴唇。

Spock胡乱地点点头，走向衣柜随便拿了件东西。那是条黑色的长裤，是Nyota送给他的生日礼物——尽管Spock坚持说瓦肯人是不用庆祝生日的。他随手就把那条裤子套了上去，刻意忽略了底下半勃的阳具。

Kirk哼了声。“哈。我都不知道瓦肯人会在第二天早上尴尬。这不是算不合逻辑什么的吗？说真的，拜托，Spock，那不过是做爱而已。又不是说你现在不用像以前那样混蛋。放松啦。”

“我向你保证，我绝对十分放松。”Spock拉上裤子拉链。他可以听见Kirk打了个呵欠。又从床上爬了起来。

“这是什么？”Kirk忽然叫了声。Spock不得不转过身。

舰长手里正拿着张熟悉的羊皮纸。但他本人……他本人依旧完全赤裸着。

Spock看向Kirk下腹的勃起。片刻移开视线。“这是我第一次比赛后获得的线索。应当是第二场比赛的关键。但我至今还没能将它解密。”

“开玩笑吧？”Kirk皱着眉毛看起那张羊皮纸：“不过是一堆没什么意义的符号。这是什么别的语言吗？”

“可能。”Spock又忍不住看向Kirk的臀部。有那么一部分的他因为自己对此块特殊区域的迷恋而感到极端困扰——他曾轻视于人类男性对其他个体的臀部的过度关注——但是他现在却和那些人没什么不同。Kirk的臀部上方有两个浅浅的凹痕，而Spock发现他竟然为此移不开眼睛。他只想将脸埋在那里，亲吻、啃咬、舔舐——

Kirk抬起头，撞到了Spock的视线。

Spock登时绷住脸，移开眼睛。一边飞快地穿上衬衫。

房间里因此沉默了几分钟。Spock甚至都没有去看Kirk。

最后是Kirk笑了出来。“老天。这真是，说实话，我一辈子经历过的最尴尬的事后早上。这还真是能说明什么。”

Spock不知道该说些什么。因此他只能，为了让Kirk充分了解，而说道：“昨晚的事情不会再发生第二次了。”

Kirk哼了哼，低声道：“是啊，我懂。”Spock随即听到他穿衣服的声响。

“因为那是个错误。”Spock又道。

“妈的，行了，我说我懂。你不用连着说上十遍。”Kirk发出一声沙哑的干笑。“操，我都不知道昨天我他妈到底在想些什么。跟你上床？我就知道会是现在这样。傻逼透顶。”

Spock整了整衣服。他让自己摆出一个冷漠的表情，片刻转过身来。“你昨晚喝醉了。”

Kirk看着他，慢慢地穿上T恤。他的眼睛很蓝。那么蓝——“当然。我醉了。但你没有。”

Spock无话可说。因为那是事实。Kirk有了借口；可他没有。

“就像你自己说的，那不过是一场毫无意义的性交行为。”Spock谨慎地控制住自己的声音。他不能让Kirk发现他有多么愤怒——因为自身的软弱，而如此愤怒。他知道如果让Kirk发现，Kirk一定会将其利用起来打击他。“我们都只是生理健康的、具有性冲动的年轻男性。”

Kirk就只是瞪着他。脸上的表情Spock看不明白。

“是啊。”最后Kirk这样说。他拉上裤子拉链。“当然。就只是上床。又不是说我们突然就喜欢上彼此了。”

“确实。”Spock道。他再次将双手负在身后。

“好的。”Kirk手插进裤子口袋里，转眼盯着门板。“那么，我走了。”

Spock没有看着他离去。


	3. Chapter 3

当Spock在二十三分钟后进入城堡的餐厅，Kirk已经一个人坐在那里。他身周的企业号船员极少——Spock起初有些惊讶，但随后想起来他们大多数都应该还在睡觉。有鉴于昨晚的派对。

Kirk抬头看见了他。

Spock冲Kirk点了点头。Kirk手里的叉子僵住，看了他片刻——脸上的表情依旧令人费解——半晌指了指身边的椅子。

Spock疑惑地扬眉。他和Kirk除非任务需要，并不会在一起用餐。

Kirk又指了指椅子。

Spock停顿有一分钟。才缓缓走向Kirk，在他身边那张椅子上坐下来。

“你有什么事，舰长？”Spock勉力让自己表现得好像昨晚一切都没有发生。好像他不知道Kirk的嘴唇尝起来是什么滋味、不知道Kirk的身体在他身下扭动的感觉、不知道Kirk那里有多么的——

Spock绷住了脸。

“有的。”Kirk又吃起早饭。“我想问问那个羊皮纸上面符号的事情。距离第二场比赛只有两天了；你却还不知道那东西是什么意思。你不担心吗？”

“我不明白那与你有什么关联。”Spock抬手啜了口茶水。这杯清茶是一分钟之前在他面前凭空出现的。Spock不得不承认，阿托恩人在上菜方面确实颇有效率。他只是不晓得他们是怎么做到这些的。

“那就再开动开动脑筋。”Kirk道：“你忘了之前许诺的三十天休假？我们需要你赢了这个比赛。所以是的，这和我有关联。如果你不行，那我们就让全体船员都过来看看这玩意。”

Spock望了Kirk一眼。“我相信这会被称作‘作弊’，舰长。每艘星舰的代表不应当向他人寻求帮助。你甚至不该看见那张羊皮纸。”

“这叫做‘集思广益’。”Kirk坚持道：“而且拜托，你真以为别的那几个选手不会问船员帮忙吗？”

“是我不需要别人的帮忙。”

Kirk翻了个白眼。“对，上帝不允许你需要别人的帮忙，Spock。但不用担心：我们这些人帮你赢得比赛不是为了帮你这个人。只是为了我们的三十天额外休假。”

Spock张开嘴巴。他想说些什么作为回答，但却又被打断——Nyota、McCoy和Scott来了。

“早啊，”McCoy往Kirk旁边坐下。他忽然一眼瞥到Spock，眨眨眼睛，又瞧了一遍。“你怎么会和这个绿——Spock——一起吃早饭？”

Kirk耸耸肩，咬着香蕉一边说：“他是我的大副（*my First，又称，我的第一次233），不是吗？”

“别边吃东西边说话。”Spock道，“很恶心。”

Kirk伸出舌头：“如果那么恶心你就别看呀，完美先生？”

“幼稚（*infant）。”Spock又喝了口茶。

Kirk就笑了。“你知道，我觉得我开始喜欢你那样叫我了。就好像你在叫我‘宝贝’（*baby）一样。”

Spock差点呛到了。“并不是这样。”

Kirk抬起眉毛，脸上依旧是那种让人讨厌的笑容。“你瞧……‘婴儿’（*infant）意味着‘一个极年幼的孩子’。而‘宝贝’（*baby）也是一样的意思嘛。那我是对的呢，还是我是对的呢？”

McCoy爆发出一声大笑。Nyota和Scott也低声地笑起来。Spock平平地看了Kirk一眼，希望能让Kirk明白这句话并没有让Spock感受到哪怕一丁点好笑的情绪——然而Kirk看上去是那样的得意洋洋，好像觉得Spock会因此再也不称呼他为“婴儿”——那他就错了。

“不过说真的，咱们干嘛和他一道吃饭？”McCoy粗鲁地拿手指指向Spock。“他做你的大副已经有五个月了，我们之前可从没跟他一起吃过饭！发生什么事了，Jim？”

“没事。”Spock和Kirk异口同声。随即一齐转开眼睛。

Nyota眯起眼，在他们两人之间来回打量，表情好奇。Spock避开了她的视线。她太了解他了，更不用说她能够读懂四十三个物种的身体语言——包括了瓦肯人的。

“哈。”她说。

“怎么了，Nyota？”McCoy问道。

Spock惊讶地看向Nyota。McCoy叫了她的名字？

她冲着Spock眨眨眼。“哦，没事，Len。”

Kirk被咖啡呛到了。“Len？你最讨厌别人叫你Len了！”

McCoy把脸埋进手里的杯子。

“那你把那谜语解出来了吗？”Nyota换了个话题。教案Spock摇摇头，她就叹道：“拜托，Spock，让我帮你：我确定我可以的。你知道解密外星语言基本上是我的本职工作——”

“不行，我最后说一遍。”Spock顽固地道：“你可以不要再模仿年幼的犬类生物了。你应该明白那种行为对我不起作用。”

“模仿年幼的犬类生物？”Scott皱眉傻傻地望向Nyota。

Kirk翻了个白眼，笑了。“不用管他，Scotty。Spock先生只是认为普通人的语言配不上他——不。他认为我们所有人都配不上他。”

Spock向Kirk露出了一个冰冷的眼神——或至少他希望自己做到了“冰冷”。“我并不这样认为。”

Kirk就冲着他皱鼻子。“你就是这么觉得！”他这样叫着。Spock愣了愣，忽然意识到Kirk指的并不是他和Nyota之间的对话。

“我不是。”

“你是！”

“婴儿。”

“混蛋！”

“呃，两位？”Nyota迟疑地开口。Spock顿住了，突然发现他的嘴唇和Kirk之间不过剩下几英寸的距离。而Kirk也发现了——因为他睁大了眼睛。

他们慌忙往后退开。

Kirk清清嗓子，手抬起来挠挠头发。“呃，无论如何，Uhura说得对。你需要我们帮你解决那堆乱码。就让我们——”

Spock没有去看他。“不行。”

Nyota却猛地抬起眉毛。她看向Kirk。“舰长，你怎么知道那些乱码的事情？我不认为Spock把它告诉给了别人。他不会这样做的。”

Spock僵住了。McCoy和Scott也满脸好奇地看向他们两个。

Kirk又清了清嗓子。他僵笑道：“你知道，我们偶尔也是会谈话的。他怎么说也是我的大副嘛。”

——好假。就连Scott都露出了一个怀疑的表情。

Spock把自己投入到了进食中去。他假装没有看到Nyota递过来的疑惑神情，只是尽可能快地结束了他的早餐，片刻起身告辞。Kirk也扔下刀叉，跟着他走出了餐厅。

“你想干什么，舰长？”Spock双眼正视前方。“我不会再同你进行任何的交媾行为了。”

他的眼角可以看到Kirk怒气冲冲的表情。“哈，你把你自己想得太好了，Spock。怎么，你以为我会这么喜欢你的老二，喜欢到要跟着你出来求你操我？真的？”

“放低你的声音。”Spock平静地环视四周。大厅里满是各艘星舰的成员，许多都正奇怪地看着他们；毕竟他们很少会在不出任务的时候在一起。“如果你想谈话，我们可以找个更私人的地方。”

他转过身，走进旁边的一扇门内。Kirk跟着他走了进去。那是个很小的画室，里面空无一人。

“你要说话。”Spock在门边站住，双手负在背后。他并不想在这里停留多久。“说吧。”

Kirk站到他旁边。他们的肩膀几乎要碰在一起。但他们谁也没有看向对方。

沉默在两人之间蔓延。然后突然之间，Spock的阴茎硬了起来。

Spock只觉得恶心、和手足无措。他的身体背叛了他——而他丝毫不能明白。Kirk怎么会在这种地方这样地影响到他？他明明从头到脚都那么讨厌Kirk。

“我想让你让我看看那些乱码。”Kirk最后说道。

“答案是不行。我已经告诉过你了。”

“那就换个答案！我愿意谈判。”

“谈判。”Spock重复了一遍。有那么一刻，他忽然疯了一样地想到：如果告诉Kirk，只要他能用那张嘴好好地取悦了自己……Spock为这个念头而兴奋起来。但随即他恢复了理智。

Spock尽量让自己看上去面无表情。一边压抑着自己越来越硬的下身：“我能问一下你为何对此事如此在意吗？”

“因为我想要赢。”Kirk低声道。他的那双蔚蓝的眼睛紧紧地盯在Spock的脸上。“因为和你不一样，我他妈关心我的船员。他们想赢得这场比赛——这对他们很重要，因此这对我也很重要。你以为他们不知道别的那些星舰上的人是怎么在背后说他们的？那些人看不起我们，把我们当做一群没有经验的、撞大运的新人小鬼。”Kirk笑了笑。“或许这听起来很小心眼、很肤浅——但我他妈不管！我就想要企业号赢了这次比赛。即使这说明我必须要帮你。帮你这个人。”他的唇角露出一个状似不屑的弧度。“所以这和私事无关，Spock。更和你的那根老二无关。别想太多了。”

Spock努力让自己忽视掉最后的那句话——去注意那句话是完全不合逻辑的——他想着Kirk前面讲的那些。他并不感到惊讶——Kirk是个被傲慢与自我驱使的生物，他自然想要赢得那场比赛。“大部分的船员，如你所说，确实是‘一群没有经验的、撞大运的新人小鬼’，舰长。”

Kirk尖锐地笑了出来。笑声里还带了点苦涩。“包括我，哈？”

“确实。”Spock道。这是事实。

Krik就只是看了他好一会儿。脸上表情莫测。

“你到底，是为了什么来我船上工作的，Spock？”半晌Kirk撇开了脸。“你受不了我。你受不了大多数的船员。我们就是一群没有经验的新人，而你讨厌没有能力的人。那为什么呢，Spock？”

Spock看着Kirk。事实是，他自己也不知道。他不能说是Spock大使将他说服的，因为这并不是——并不是真的。他申请调到企业号的决定是冲动和不合理的。他只是在听了那位老人的话以后做了“感觉对的事”——这也是他人生中第一次这样。

而如今事实证明，这十分愚蠢。

“这与你无关。”他说。

Kirk又瞪了他好一会儿。

“你知道，”最后Kirk道，“我觉得我唯一一次看到你他妈在在乎是我们上床的时候。那真是——”他生硬地笑着。“我不知道我应该感到生气还是高兴，Spock。显然我只擅长做一件事，是吧？”

Spock屏住呼吸。他记起来了Kirk有多擅长——他并不想要这种记忆，但它不管不顾地闪过他的脑海。

“确实无可否认，你在交媾一事上十分熟练。”他语气平板。

Kirk眯起眼睛，往前站了一步。

Spock抑住想要后退的冲动。

“熟练，哈？”Kirk抿住嘴唇。

“是的。”Spock道。他想了想又加上一句话——好让自己的表达更加清楚：“然而这并不意味着我有任何想要和你再次性交的欲望。”

Kirk眼睛眯得更加厉害。他站得也越发近了——近到他们的呼吸都纠缠在了一起。Spock想要后退，想要离Kirk远远的，但是这只会显出他的软弱。他不会向Kirk展示出他的软弱。

“你不想要我？”Kirk说。他温暖的呼吸拂过Spock的嘴唇。

“不。”

Kirk又靠近了一些。他们的嘴唇几乎都要贴在一起了。他低声地、但是极为清晰地说道：“骗子。”

Spock的呼吸颤抖起来。他的整个身体都变得紧绷，勉力克制自己不往后退。他的手指也微微发颤，甚至不得不捏成拳头。他想要推开Kirk。他想要推开Kirk再一把把他压在地上，狠狠地操进去，操到Kirk大声地哭出来，并向他一遍遍地求饶。

“这是真的。”Spock听见他自己说道。他为他声音里的冷静和镇定而感到惊讶。

Kirk冷冷地笑了。“证明给我看。”他说。他的嘴唇已经快要碰触到Spock的唇角。

“荒谬。你想我如何证明？”Spock话音急促。

“吻我。”

Spock深吸一口气。“那又会证明什么？”

Kirk扬起头，脸上笑容灿烂。他的嘴唇正对着Spock的嘴唇，中间就相差那么一点、那么一点——“如果你吻我……恩……二十秒钟，你还没有失去理智的话，那就证明你不想要我。反之……你就要给我看那些密码。”

“这是滑稽和完全——”

Kirk贴上他的嘴唇。“怎么了，Spock，你害怕了么？”

Spock道：“当然没有。”

Kirk的一双手就抚上Spock的后颈。带起一阵微微的刺痛。“那就来啊，证明给我看。证明你不害怕。证明你不想要我——”

Spock揪住Kirk吻了上去。他的动作并不温柔；亲吻猛烈而残酷。他咬住Kirk柔软的嘴唇，舌头粗鲁地刺入温暖的口腔。然而Kirk并没有拒绝；他同样激烈地回吻着，让两人之间胶着的吻仿佛一场战斗。

Spock硬了。不过他觉得自己还能够控制住自己：他很肯定在二十秒钟过后他会很潇洒地放开Kirk。他并不是真的想要Kirk。他绝不会因为什么生理反应而渴望某个个体。

但是随即……有什么变了。

Kirk放弃了进攻，让Spock占据了主动。他的嘴唇变得愈发柔软，一边靠着Spock的胸口喘息，一边双手埋进Spock的头发。他让Spock吻着他——Kirk，因为Spock，而变得那样柔和。这念头让Spock的阴茎陡然胀痛起来，他的脑袋、他的自控能力，也开始分崩离析。他的双手环住Kirk，脑子因为不停歇的亲吻而有些晕眩。

Kirk在Spock的唇间发出了一些细小的呻吟，他的分身也勃起了，和Spock的顶在一处。Spock的手情不自禁地滑了下去，握住Kirk的臀部，在那里轻轻揉捏。他更重地咬住Kirk的嘴唇，想到了离他们六尺远的那个沙发，又想着不知道唾液是否能够充当润滑。

它必须能够。

Spock把Kirk拉往沙发。他的嘴唇始终和Kirk的贴在一起——他舍不得断开和舰长的吻。但当他们两个就要跌坐在沙发上的时候；Spock忽然听见门开开来的声音。

他眼睛睁开了。看见Nyota站在门口，双眼圆睁，嘴巴大张。片刻她猛地关上门、又打开、随即退后一步，用力地把门撞上。

“哈？”Kirk移开嘴唇，扭头往后看看——没人。他皱住眉头。“怎么了？”他看上去晕乎乎、傻兮兮的，脸上满是红晕，嘴唇则红肿湿润。Spock看了他一会，随后把他拉过来又吻了上去。

他没法停止去亲Kirk。他也没法思考。他现在能感觉到的，只有欲望、只有需要——他需要这个。他需要Kirk。

Spock的脸埋进了Kirk的颈窝。渴求地吸吮那里甜美的肌肤。

但他忽然又听到Kirk的喃喃。“恩……我赢了。”

Spock顿住了。“你说什么？”

“我赢了。二十秒早过了。”

Spock闭上了眼睛。他深深吸进一口冰冷的空气，抬起头，推开了Kirk。他觉得拳头发痒；像是要去殴打什么东西一样。

“给我拿张纸。”他睁开双眼，声音嘶哑。

“什么？”

“给我拿个能写那些密码的东西。”

Spock没有去看Kirk。因此他看不到Kirk此刻脸上的表情。但是他能听见Kirk转身走向桌子，片刻拿了张羊皮纸和一根羽毛笔过来。Spock飞快地写下了那些密码；他从未像此刻这般感激自己超出常人的瓦肯记忆力，因为这意味着他不用再忍耐呆在Kirk的身边。

“给你。”他把羊皮纸递给Kirk。“可以了吗？”

Kirk久久地看住他。

“是的。”Kirk说。

当门在Kirk身后关上，Spock阖上眼睛，试着想要压下自己的勃起。但依旧没有成功。

Spock轻叹了一声。他低头看着自己鼓起来的裤裆。

他不能让别人看到他的这个样子。

他别无选择。

Spock锁上了门。他倚着门板拉下裤子拉链，掏出他肿胀的性器。他将它握住，闭上眼幻想Nyota娇小的乳房，或是Chapel护士丰满的身体——然而最后他终于还是想到了Kirk，想到Kirk那双蔚蓝的眼，还有那宽阔的肩膀。他想到Kirk破碎的呻吟、Kirk的嘴唇、Kirk的双手——Kirk的——

Spock射了。他全身颤抖，对自己愈发厌恶。

+++

“那么，你和Kirk……”

“我和Kirk没有任何事。”Spock淡淡陈述。

他看到Nyota怀疑的眼神。她正躺在Spock的床上——Spock之前避开她整整一天，却没料到她居然会在他的房间里守株待兔。

Nyota笑了起来。“哦，是吗？那今天早上你的舌头在Kirk的嘴里干什么呀？”

Spock看向窗外。太阳正慢慢降落下来。“那只是场意外。”

“你还可以更老套点，亲爱的。我打赌你可以。”

Spock只能谨慎道：“Kirk和我互相厌恶对方。”

Nyota大笑道：“你会去吻一个你厌恶的人？拜托，就算我走进了那房间，你都还在亲他！你都停不下来！”

Spock皱了皱脸。“虽然如此，我所说是真的，Nyota。Kirk和我之间除了相互的憎厌以外别无他物。”

Nyota叹了一声。“老天。你们两个可真够怪的。当然有可能男人之间的感情会有点不一样，但是你怎么能忍受去抚摸、甚至去亲吻一个你恨着的人呢？”

Spock闭上眼睛。他也不知道。

门口忽然响起巨大的敲门声。

Spock连忙过去开门。开了却发现是Kirk站在门口，脸上全是兴奋的红晕。“我明白了！”他大叫着，手里耀武扬威地把一片羊皮纸甩来甩去。

Nyota坐了起来。“明白了什么？”

Kirk就僵住了。他皱着眉看向Nyota：“你在这里干什么？你们两个不是分手了吗？”

Nyota送给Kirk一个关你屁事的微笑。“Spock和我都是成年了。我们可以依旧做朋友的，舰长。”

Kirk睁圆了眼睛瞪他。Spock只能趁这两个人在又一次吵架之前插话进来；他可不想旁听：“你是说？”

Kirk又转向他。“啊，是，我是说我弄明白了那些乱码了。”他冲Spock拼命眨眼，瞧上去对自己满意得不得了。

“你让他帮你了？”Nyota略有些受伤。

“他没有给我第二个选择，Nyota。”Spock看了看Kirk。Kirk却厚颜无耻地向他伸出了舌头——婴儿。幼稚。Spock想Kirk最近为了惹他发火，似乎一直对他作出这种动作。

“那么它们说了什么？”Nyota道：“而且你是怎么翻译出来的？Spock都没有弄明白。”

Kirk露出了被侮辱的表情。“嘿，你又不知道我智商多少吗。何况这其实还蛮简单的。”他看向Spock。“我觉得你的问题是你把这问题高估了。起初我跟你想的是一样的，但后来我又想：让普通人在几天的时间里弄懂一门外星语言的概率有多少？很小，是不是？所以问题的答案一定是更简单的。”

他笑了笑。“结果我是对的！那堆东西并不是什么奇怪的语言——它只是英语——恩，算是英语。每一个符号都代表了一个字母——我们只需要将纸上每第三个单词的第二个字符，和英文字母表上和它相对应的字母替换——然后再把整个东西都翻过来念就可以了。这一切弄下来我们将会得到这个。”他走向Spock，把羊皮纸递了过去。

两个人的指尖轻轻地碰到了。

他们顿住了。视线纠缠在一起。

几秒钟过后Spock移开了眼睛。他看向羊皮纸。Kirk整洁的字体在上面端端正正地写了……恩……一首诗歌？

让他窃走你的眼耳  
让你身边剩下的  
是你最信任者的声音  
让此人成为你的眼耳  
让此人延展你的感官  
让此人助你将他打败  
不看  
不听  
合二为一

Spock皱眉看着手里的羊皮纸。再把那首诗又读了一遍。

“不过我也不知道这他妈在说什么啦。”Kirk耸耸肩。Spock把羊皮纸递给了Nyota。他不想让她受到更深伤害，让她以为他信任Kirk更甚于她；因为这绝不是真的。Kirk又在旁边提出建议：“是不是说第二场任务会包含某些会致人眼盲耳聋的生物？” 

“或许。”Nyota咬住下唇。“这看上去像是我得引着你完成这场任务。但是如果你聋了，你又怎么听得见我的声音？这没有意义呀。”

Spock仔细地斟酌了一会。但他也无法理解更多。“确实。颇为不合逻辑。”

Kirk哼了一声。“你就别在这儿讲逻辑了。你还记得我们在什么地方吗？一颗魔法星球！这里什么事情都有可能发生。”

Nyota低声笑了笑。“没错，我还一直忘了这个。”她站起身来。“行了，现在已经很晚了。我们明天再说这个吧。晚安，Spock。”她迟疑一下，又向Kirk做出一个不确定的眼神。“你走吗？”

Kirk双手插进裤子口袋，舔了舔嘴唇，看向Spock。

Spock也看向Kirk。他只觉自己脉搏加快，而裤子倏然就仿佛变得更紧了些。

“不走。”Kirk道。

Spock没有去看Nyota的眼睛。

等门在她身后关上，Spock视线飘忽地开了口。“这并不意味着——”

“任何事情。”Kirk接了上去。随即揪住Spock，拉向自己：“可以了。现在闭嘴。吻我。”

+++

Kirk高潮了。他剧烈地喘息，手指深深掐进Spock的背部。Spock正倒在他身上颤抖着，高潮的余韵让他贴着Kirk的颈窝低声呻吟。

“操。我觉得你都要弄死我了。”

Spock的脸更深地埋进去那甜美的肌肤。他软下的阴茎仍旧被Kirk的后穴紧紧地咬住。

“你动动啦，”Kirk轻轻地去捶Spock的背。“你太重了啦，靠。”

Spock就往旁边一滚。一边拉着Kirk坐上他的腰。

“恩，好多了。”Kirk喃喃着垂脸贴在Spock的胸口。“不过我们都得去洗洗；这身玩意会变得很恶心的。还有真他妈拜托你：把你那根老二拔出来行不。”

Spock不愿意。这不合逻辑，但他就是不愿意；就是想要呆在Kirk的身体里面，让他的精液不会从Kirk的后穴里流出来。单单想着Kirk身体里全是他的东西，就让Spock又兴奋起来。

“我的床上技术真的这么好么？让你都说不出话来了？”

Spock睁开眼睛，看了看他胸口那头金色的头发。随后抽出了阴茎。

Kirk笑了。“哈。你知道，我以前都不晓得你爱抱抱。”

“我不‘爱抱抱’。”Spock的手臂只是碰巧环住了Kirk罢了。这也很合理；因为Kirk的肌肤太冷了。

“随便啦，小甜心（*sugar pie）。”

Spock抿住嘴唇。“停止用这种荒唐的方式称呼我。”

“当然，小可爱（*pumpkin）。”

Spock把眼睛闭了一分钟。“我从没想过我还能更讨厌你一些。”

Kirk抬起头。他的脸红通通的，眼睛上仍蒙着一层淡淡的雾气。他笑着拍了拍Spock的脸颊。“啊，真的吗？但是你为什么觉得我介意这种事呢？我们就只是拿对方上上床罢了。你随便讨厌我好了，但只要你的老二喜欢我就没有关系——而且说真的。你的老二就是喜欢我。”

Spock想要否认。然而否认，似乎是一个天大的谎言。

Kirk又咧开嘴笑。“很高兴这回咱们意见一致了。现在给我用上你那‘哦真是厉害极了’的瓦肯力气，把我抱到浴室去。”

Spock瞪了他一眼。“你不会真的以为我会把你抱到浴室里去吧。”

Kirk就把手撑着下巴，手肘沉沉地顶进Spock的胸口。“我就知道。”他说。

Spock警惕地看他：“你是指什么？”

Kirk挑衅道：“我就知道那些说瓦肯人比地球人强壮三倍的说法都是狗屁。我打赌这些话都是你们瓦肯人自己流传出去的！”

“你有病。”Spock说。他两手托住Kirk的臀部，用力将他抬了起来。

Kirk窃笑着双手双脚都巴住了Spock。“老天，你真是容易控制。只要稍微激一激你，你就照着我的话去做了。”

Spock顿时想松开手扔掉他。“你知道如果我现在摔下你的话，你很可能会屁股摔成两瓣。”

Kirk又笑了。他们赤裸的小腹紧紧地靠在一起。“但你不会的。”

Spock递给他一个冷冰冰的视线。“我非常想这样做，Kirk。”

Kirk只是微微笑着，将他柔软的嘴唇贴上了Spock。Spock很明白Kirk只是在控制着他，然而令他沮丧的是，他还是亲了回去，并且抱着Kirk走进了浴室。他正被他的软弱所支配，但他就是无法停止下来。

+++

再之后，Kirk宣布说他会留在这里过夜——又一次。

而Spock太过于沉迷——在性一事上——于Kirk的存在，所以他只是说：“如果你好好表现，那你能够留下。”

这话让Kirk觉得受到了侮辱。他不高兴地说他不是什么“该死的狗”。

Spock就申明说他很清楚Kirk不是“狗”。他也不会和一条犬类生物做出这样的性交行为。Kirk就大笑起来，说道：“你知道，你的前女友有次指控我说我操了那些农场上的动物。”

Spock瞪着天花板。想着他的人生到底是怎么了。很早以前他就明白，他根本是跟不上Kirk的脑回路。“她说的对吗？”半晌他这样说道。

Kirk笑得更厉害了。他笑得全身都在颤抖，最后整个人就倒在了Spock身子上面，头枕在Spock宽阔的肩上。

而Spock已经太累。他没有反对，也没有把Kirk推开。只是闭上眼睛，陷入了睡眠。


	4. Chapter 4

等Spock醒过来，他发现Kirk正坐在他旁边吃东西。

Kirk正在吃东西。在他的床上。

“立即离开我的床铺。”

Kirk转过头，冲Spock笑笑。他的嘴里含着某个深绿色的、香蕉形状的……糖？“为什么？”他说——或者至少Spock觉得他说的是这个。

“床铺并非摄取营养的场所。”Spock冲那块糖露出一个怀疑的表情。“何况此物甚至不见得包含任何营养价值。”

Kirk就有些内疚地看向手里的糖果。“你别跟Bones说，行不？我应该在节食的。”

Spock的视线扫过Kirk的身体。他全身上下只穿了条黑色的拳击短裤。“不合逻辑。你身上并不具备需要节食减脂的多余脂肪。”

话说完Spock就发现Kirk脸红了。有趣。这是他第一次看到Kirk并非因为生气的缘故而脸红。

“呃，谢啦，但那不是我不吃这些玩意的原因。你还记得我上个月在萨芙洛娜中毒的事吗？”

Spock点点头。他想起了Kirk那次叫人忍无可忍的粗心大意，脸就忍不住绷紧了。

Kirk翻了个白眼。“你当然记得了。我还记得你给我的那一通训——就当着我们所有下属的面——在那里骂我不负责任、不懂保护自己……之类之类的。”他看了看Spock，耸耸肩：“Bones也是气坏了——当然和你的理由不一样——自那以后他就坚持要亲自监管我吃的东西。”他又笑了一笑。“这很莫名其妙，而且我一般不会答应的，不过我又想，不就几个月的时间嘛，也没关系。把他吓得半死也是我的错。”

Spock忽然感到心里一阵不快。他之前也曾体会过这样的不跨。他无法确实指出原因，只晓得Kirk对McCoy医生表现出的那种忠贞友情总是叫他……不舒服。

Spock努力压下这种荒谬的感觉。他看向那块糖果：“既然如此，你又怎么解释此物？”

Kirk就又给他手里那块超大的糖果送去了一个内疚的眼神。随即抬起头，向Spock露出一个明亮的、人畜无害的笑脸。Spock情不自禁地看住了。他之前曾见到Kirk在五十九个场合中露出这样的表情，只是这份笑容在此前还从未直接针对过他。

“我脸上有什么吗？”

“没有。”Spock道。他胡乱地转开眼睛。

“呃……哈。你在看我。有意思。”

“我没有看你。我只是在想你为什么不回你自己的房间，反而在我的房间里吃东西。”

Kirk的嘴唇抿住了。“就这么想我走哈？”他语气平常。

Spock不由望了望他，却不知道该如何作答。目前的状况……非常令人困惑。他不明白他们两人间的关系；并且并不喜欢这种模糊不清。

“或许。”他最后这样说。这一点都不像他——他本该对Kirk的问题有个明确的答案，他希望Kirk能够离开，能够在他们之间重新建立起某种虚假但正常的表象——然而同时他又想要将Kirk重新推到床上，想去亲吻舰长湿润的嘴唇；直到那两瓣嘴唇变得越发红肿，让每个看到Kirk的人都瞧得一清二楚。

Spock皱起了眉。他的胡思乱想令他愈发困扰起来。

“你知道，”Kirk慢慢地、低头去看他的双手。好像他的那双手长出了朵花似的。“我们最好还是别做这个了。我们又不喜欢对方，而且这个……还蛮怪的。说真的，最近这让我很烦躁。我们的工作关系本来就已经不是很妙了——这还是说得好听——再加上现在这事，我是说，这也并不是什么大事只是，”Kirk飞快地道，“只是它有可能会把一切弄得更糟。要负责任的话——符合逻辑的话——我们还是得停止做这……这个。所以……就这样。”

Spock知道Kirk是对的。实际上这话甚至该由他说出来才对；现在却显得Kirk比他要理智。

可是。

他看向Kirk。看向Kirk乱蓬蓬的金色头发、Kirk红肿的嘴唇、蔚蓝的眼睛、和削窄的肩膀。还有——

他想要。

这种感觉对Spock来说是崭新崭新的。这再也不是原始的生理诉求；他可以很轻易地克制住生理上的勃起，但面对此番欲望、要抗拒此番欲望、却是如此不同。

Kirk舔了舔嘴唇。又干笑两声：“别那样看我啦。”

“你是指，怎样的看？”

他们两个的视线又黏到了一起。

“就好像你想把我从头到脚舔一遍……的看。”

Spock眼睛扫过Kirk的身体。“这是你的幻觉。”他这样说。但片刻还是放弃了抵抗，脸垂下去埋进Kirk的颈窝。他深深地吸了一口Kirk身上的气味，又张嘴咬住那里柔软的肌肤。

Kirk嘴里发出一记细小的声音。这让Spock的嘴唇滑下去，含住了Kirk的乳头。Spock之前就发现这两粒小东西极端之敏感，而Kirk爱极了被抚弄这里——Spock也爱极了将它们来回抚弄。Spock压抑着低喘，舌头卷过一粒小小的乳头，将它用力地吮吸；一手则捏住了另外一颗揉弄。Kirk低吟了出来。

“不过——从另一方面讲，也不是说咱们的工作关系——嗯恩，吸另外那边的——也不是说咱们的工作关系还能变得更糟，是不是？”

“确实。”Spock道。他把另外一颗乳头含进了嘴里，手滑下去握住Kirk内裤里面勃起的分身。Kirk立刻呻吟得更大声了。

“就是这样。而且人总——啊操、操——人总会用各种各样的理由上床。相互憎恨还不算最烂的。”

Spock忽地放开了Kirk的阴茎，头也从舰长的胸口抬起来。他听到Kirk发出一声失望的抱怨。

“我并不恨你。”Spock道。他的拇指滑过那两颗肿胀乳首的顶端，只觉得它们十分可爱——几乎和Kirk的嘴唇、和Kirk臀上的那两个浅浅凹痕、还有Kirk膝盖下面的小小斑点一样可爱。

Kirk瞪圆了眼睛。“你不恨我？”

“憎恨是一种感情。”

Kirk就又翻起了白眼。“哦，拜托，Spock。我们都知道那些说瓦肯人没有感情的话是扯淡。”

“‘我们’知道？你为何会如此以为？”

“因为我曾经在另外一个Spock的脑子里过。那个老的Spock。”

Spock微微吃了一惊。他知道Kirk认识Spock大使，却不晓得他们二人曾有过精神融合。“他没有这样的权力，”他感到内心恐慌。“精神融合是一项十分私人的行为，并不能在瓦肯人以外的物种身上实施。何况思维的共享是个体对他人亲密与信任的最高表现，这——这是——这是不可接受的。”

Kirk歪过脸，看了Spock好一会儿。“你生气干什么？”

“我没有生气。”

“是是。”

Spock就也看了他一眼。

Kirk哼了一声。“你知道，如果我不是我，你也不是你，你会说你刚才其实是吃醋了。不过这光想想就觉得神经病。”

“确实荒谬。”Spock道：“我会为此事感到困扰全是因为此事高度的不负责任——和一个不具备精神力的个体进行思维的交流是不可取的。你自己又为什么会放任此事发生？”

Kirk耸了耸肩膀。“他之前也没说他到底要干什么。”大概是看到了Spock脸上的表情，Kirk就又加上一句：“其实就算他说了我估计也不在乎。和你不一样，他看上去人还很好的。”他一边说一边身子往下滑，直到脸对上了Spock勃起的性器。“不过不管Spock大使是不是比你好一百倍、比你酷一百倍；我是不会对他……”他缓缓地舔了一口Spock胀痛的阴茎：“做这个的。”

“我也希望如此。”Spock说道。Kirk的牙齿不停地轻咬着、挑逗着他，让他喉咙里快要溢出呻吟：“他老到能做你的祖父了——够了。含进你的嘴里。”

Kirk就狡猾地笑了。他又舔了口Spock的阴茎。“含什么？含糖吗？”

Spock瞪向Kirk。他的阴茎是这样硬，硬到他几乎想一把抓住Kirk的头发，把自己的勃起狠狠地直接操进舰长的嘴巴。“把我的阴茎含进你的嘴里。然后、吸。”他的语气平稳、口齿清晰。

SPock可以看见Kirk加快了呼吸。性欲云雾一样蒸腾着遮住那双蔚蓝的眼睛。有趣，Spock想着；一边小心地看住Kirk。他们的第一晚Spock其实就有过这样的怀疑，只是此刻他才确认过来。

Kirk喜欢被人命令。

Kirk，这个每天在星舰上挥斥方遒的人物；喜欢在床上被人命令。说不定还会喜欢被粗鲁地——

有趣。

“吸我的阴茎。”Spock低声道。是命令的口吻。

红晕布上Kirk的脸颊。“注意你的口气，Spock。我可不是你随便在街上遇到的那些廉价的男妓——”

“吸。”Spock的声音越发低沉。

Kirk脸上的红晕更深了。他怒气冲冲地瞪着Spock，但Spock能清晰看到舰长眼中放大的瞳孔、还有其中深深的情欲。他伸手抓住Kirk的金发，揪着Kirk凑到自己肿胀的阴茎跟前。“吸。”他说。然后呼吸停滞了一下——那张湿润的、柔软的嘴唇将他全部吞没了。

Spock看向舰长。此刻他眼中的景象甚至比他的生理快感还要美妙；Kirk愉悦地吮舔着他的阴茎，脸上那种快活的表情，让Spock感觉极度满足。

他让Kirk吞下了他射出来的全部精液。Kirk生气了，低声地咒骂Spock的名字。但Spock并不相信Kirk真的不喜欢；因为Kirk也射了——只是帮Spock口交，就让Kirk达到了高潮。

+++

“您终于肯屈尊大驾了。”Nyota在Spock身边坐下。“说吧。”

Spock浅浅饮了一口茶水。他没有去看她，反而视线在整间屋子里绕了一圈：屋子很空；毕竟已经过了午饭时间。“我不知道你是什么意思。”

Nyota撇嘴。“别侮辱我的智商，Spock。从昨晚起我就没见到你、或者Kirk。没人看见到你们两个。”她叹了口气，“行了，你们两个在我走以后上床了？”

Spock又喝了口茶。他仔细地考虑了一下他的回答：他决定撒谎。这实在是他人生中的第一次——但此事上的真相他并不以为能说出口。他不愿向Nyota承认他花了整整十六个钟头就只是躺在床上——除了和Kirk用所有可能的体位进行了交媾以外，其他什么事也没做了。

Spock突然觉得裤子又有些不舒服。只是因为想到了和Kirk的性事，他下腹就升起一股热流；而这令他对自己自控能力的缺失感到了极端的恐慌。

在这堆糟心事发生之前，Spock从没想过他会在如此频繁地进行性交。性交之前对他来说实际不过是为了保持工作的效率而必须完成的某种生理仪式。当然，他在性事上是熟练的——他认为人们做任何事都需要做到精通和熟练——只是当和Kirk在一起的时候，性就变成了一桩他不熟悉的东西。

他以前认为，两者性器的结合、或是身体上的碰触，只是为了获得性方面的满足。但当他和Kirk在一块，那些碰触就变得不再精确、不再富有计划性——他触碰Kirk，只是因为他想去触碰Kirk；只是因为他不能不去触碰Kirk。他总是时不时地就想要亲吻舔咬Kirk的肌肤，还有Kirk的嘴唇、Kirk的臀部、Kirk的大腿、和Kirk纤瘦的膝盖。

Nyota在他旁边哼哼。“你不用回答：你的眼睛已经告诉我了。”她抬起眉毛，看上去居然很愉快：“但你前面不是说你还很讨厌他的？说什么，那个吻只是个意外？”

Spock感到血液冲上了脸颊。他勉力想去压下那两片绿晕。Nyota的问题让他觉得很不舒服；他不知道该如何回答。

“我开始觉得我在自说自话了。”Nyota又道，“不过我想，你们两个好起来也不错。船员们注意到你们两位那天一道吃早饭了。鉴于你往日的名声，他们可是很惊讶呢。”

Spock困惑地望向她。好起来？这说法实在太荒唐了。他和Kirk一点都不好。Kirk还是那个面目可憎、骄傲自大、幼稚烦人的Kirk，他们一起呆在床上的约百分之二十七的时间都基本上是在争吵。就某种意义上，和Kirk做爱就好比驯服一头野生的Sehlat：过程中有抓伤、有咆哮、有搏斗、更有飞溅的血液——但仍然；此种经历令人高度愉悦。“你的说法并不正确，Nyota。我们的……交流……并没有任何进步。”

“啊。”Nyota脸上就露出一个相当古怪的表情。她摇摇头。“我不明白。”

“你不明白什么？”Kirk突然插嘴进来。他本来正和两人一起用餐，后来因为Robinson中尉和Parker少尉之间的一些问题离席了一阵。

“我不明白为什么你们两个一边不喜欢对方一边还在上床。这很怪诶。”

Krik的手就僵了那么一秒钟。然后他拿起他那个巨大的咖啡杯：“Spock，没人告诉过你绅士是不会说八卦的吗？”他又去看Nyota：“Spock有一点我还是喜欢的。”他冲着她抖了抖眉毛。

Nyota就俏皮地笑了起来：“我也相当喜爱他的那部分生理构造。”

他们相视着笑了。Spock心里陡然升起一股想掐死他们两个的冲动。“你们是否能不要在我在场、并试着在摄入食物的情况下，谈论我的生殖器？”Spock看着他手里的沙拉。

并不是说那个话题令他感到了尴尬：这不是他需要尴尬的事情，而且尴尬这个情绪本身也是不合逻辑的。他只是觉得有些恼火。Kirk这样兴致勃勃地谈论他的阴茎，就好像如果撇开了这个器官的话，Spock本人是无关紧要的。

“别撅嘴了。”Nyota咯咯地笑：“这是表扬啦，Spock。”

“我认为这——”Spock开了口，但随即就被McCoy医生打断了。他在Nyota身边打着呵欠坐了下来。

Kirk惊奇地看过去：“你不会刚起床吧，Bones？”

“晚上没睡好。Olsen的情况又变坏了。”McCoy又打了个呵欠，伸手抓过一大杯咖啡。

Spock皱住眉头。他注意到Kirk在他身边僵住了身体。“他还好吗？你之前为什么不跟我说，Bones？”

McCoy气道：“我也想告诉你，但你人根本找不到啊。他现在好多了，就是……”他脸色变得颇为暗黯淡。

“你认为他已不能胜任他的职务了。” Spock道。他感到一阵遗憾：Olsen中尉是一名优秀的工程师，也十分热爱他的职业。这个消息一定会把他击垮的。

McCoy眨了眨眼，片刻看向Spock。“是的，”他望向Spock的眼神似乎带了些小小的困惑。“他的伤势让他无法做事了。也算光荣退伍。”

Kirk低声地咒骂了几句。

“我尽力了，伙计。”McCoy疲倦地揉了揉脸。Nyota递过去一个同情的眼神，手轻触医生的肩膀。McCoy看了一眼那只手，脸上就微微地红了，显得相当的慌张——他的嘴唇弯起一个弧度，像是要笑，又像是要骂起来。

“我明白的。”Kirk叹了口气，只是瞧着仍旧十分伤感。Spock不由看向他：Spock很少会见到Kirk露出生气或快活以外的表情——或者说，Kirk基本上不会在人前表露出这样的自己。

半晌他转开眼去，却发现McCoy正一脸古怪地盯着他：“我错过什么了吗？你怎么又跟我们一起吃饭了？Jim，请告诉我我们没突然之间就跟他交朋友了。”

“我们没有，Bone是，”Kirk低头看他的咖啡杯：“你大可以继续恨他；反正他也恨着我们的。所以别担心。”

McCoy就松了口气。“感谢老天。”

“你这人，Spock就坐在这儿呢。”Nyota责备地说道。

McCoy就又嘀咕一句：“倒霉。”

Nyota翻了个白眼。她说了些什么，但Spock没再去听。他的注意力已经再一次全部集中到了Kirk的身上——舰长此时很有些心不在焉。

这让Spock不知怎么有点不舒服。Kirk不该是……他不该是会露出这个样子。Spock脑海里的Kirk，永远是笑着的；无辜地、快活地、傲慢自大地笑着。因此他脸上这会儿的那种悲伤，就显得是这样的……这样的不对劲。

“我要和阿托恩人谈谈第二场比赛的事情。”Spock陡然开口。McCoy和Nyota立即结束了两人之间过于明显的调情，而Kirk也转过了头来。

“为什么？”Nyota道。

“既然如今线索已经解决，我需要查明那‘另一个人’在比赛中辅助我的方法。以及我们赛前需要做的准备。Santon先生提起过，只要我们解决了那个线索，就可以去找他做进一步的阐明。”Spock说着，又看向Kirk。他犹豫了一会，终于说：“你是否也想一同前去？”

“我？真的？”Kirk的嘴张开了。“呃，我——当然。”

“很好。”Spock避开Nyota的眼神。而 McCoy则看上去仿佛刚被人教育说地球的天其实是绿的。“如果你用餐完毕，我希望能立刻离开。”

“可以。”Kirk站起身，跟着Spock出了房间。

他们在沉默中往前走去。气氛并不随意、但也并不紧张。路过的企业号船员全都好奇地望向他们，一走远（或者他们以为走远了Spock就听不到了）就开始八卦起来。

等他们上了第三层有锦标赛委员会办公室的地方，Kirk忽然伸手抓住了Spock的手腕。Spock顿住了。而Kirk清清嗓子，表情奇异：“恩，我不是说我不高兴，只是你为什么突然……突然对我这么……有礼貌？”

Spock的眼睛看向Kirk圈住他手腕的手。片刻移上Kirk的脸。“‘有礼貌’，舰长？”

“好吧，也不是有礼貌；就是你人很好。”

“我不知道这也算是犯罪。”

Kirk叫了。“啊——你明明晓得我的意思。你从前对我的态度就好像我杀掉了你最喜欢的小狗；所以现在你吓到我了。”他忽然又沾沾自喜地笑一笑：“还是说我床上功夫真的好成这样？”

自负的小孩。Spock想。但是他却并不觉得恼怒——一丁点也没有。比起Kirk之前用餐时那种病怏怏的样子，还是现在这种傲慢自大的孩子气更让Spock习惯。

“确实。”Spock道；“不然还会因为什么？”

Kirk瞪了他一眼。但随即又抿住唇，往周围看了一圈就把Spock推进了附近的一个壁龛里面。Spock没有拒绝；他感到自己被压在墙上，目眩神迷地望向Kirk贴靠过来的身体。“如果我以前知道只要服侍得你的老二快活了，你就会对我很好……我第一天认识你的时候就会跟你上床了。”Kirk喃喃着，轻柔地吻上Spock的嘴唇。

当他片刻后往后退开，Spock却又一把把Kirk拉向自己，狠狠地吻了上去。他伸手搂住Kirk，耳朵里听到Kirk细小的呻吟、只觉在自己的怀抱中舰长的身体软得仿佛快要融化。这感觉是这样的好、这样的完美——

却又极度的不自然、并且不合逻辑。

他不该贪恋拥抱；尤其他抱着的那个人是他所讨厌和憎恶的。但他就是无法否认那种快感。他甚至不知道他们究竟吻了多久——他在Kirk的嘴唇和身体里完全迷失了时间。或许是几秒钟；又或许是好几个小时；Spock流连地亲吻着，直到突然听到一声惊讶的尖叫。Kirk在他胸口僵住了。

Spock睁开了眼，就看到Fadmani少尉的一双棕色的、睁大了的眼睛。她脸飞快地红了，同时调头就跑，脚上的高跟鞋在石头地板上敲出极响亮的回音。

如果他不是瓦肯人，Spock觉得自己就该骂出来了。Anne Fadmani少尉可说是企业号上最八卦的人。

Kirk呻吟着垂下脸，前额埋进Spock的肩膀。“那是谁？”

“Fadmani少尉。”

Kirk就又呻吟了一声。“哦，操他妈的。我们俩真是撞大运了。”他叹着气从Spock身上挪开：“你觉得他不跟别人讲的概率有多少？”

“零。”Spock说着，整了整衣服。“我估算在一个小时以内，百分之九十九点六的船员都会知道这件事情。”

“我恨你。”

“我知道。现在，不知道你是否还记得；我们来此地是有原因的。”

Kirk眨眨眼——像是他已经全忘掉了。“对哦；活动部。恩……走吧。”

 

Santon先生微笑着迎了他们进去。他望向两人的眼神相当好奇，Spock不由想难道流言已经飞到了这位的耳朵。但这并不可能；时间过去还太短。“Spock先生，Kirk先生——请坐。有何事可以让我为两位效劳？”

“我们来是关于那第二场任务的。”Spock把羊皮纸从口袋里拿了出来。他发现纸张略有些皱褶，才想起他们两人方才的……某些不当行为。Spock就看了Kirk一眼。而Kirk送过来一抹无辜的微笑。“我想向您确认，如果我在比赛中失去了听觉，那我要如何去‘听到’另外一个辅助我的人的声音呢？另外，我是能自由选择这位辅助人员，还是另有一些我所不知道的条件？”

Santon看了下Spock递给他的羊皮纸。“看来你已经解决了这条线索。”他看向Spock，扶了扶眼镜。“很好。你有权知道这些事情。不过Kirk先生为什么也会在这里？”

Spock感觉到了Kirk望向他的视线。他没有看回去。“舰长在这里是有原因的。”他道：“我向你保证：舰长绝不会和其他参赛选手分享他在此地听到的消息。这将会是不合逻辑的。”

Santon点点头。“你的观点很有道理。很好。那回到你刚才的第一个问题：答案非常简单。我们会使用一种特殊的咒语，让你的思维和你选择的人相连结。然而该咒语有着相当大的限制；只有当双方完全互相信任的时候才能令咒语充分生效。”

“我相信这也回答了你的第二个问题：你可以自由选择你的辅助人员，只是记住：理智地进行选择。如果你选了一名错误的人选，而导致在人物中你们双方间连结不够紧密，我们可能无法在危险时及时停止试炼，将你带回来。”

部长先生微微笑了笑。“我会坦诚相告：第二场任务中你面对的生物，要远比第一场中的危险。那是一只我们叫做Belshazzar的恶魔。他不会被物理攻击伤害到；甚至魔法攻击也不行——只能使用一把特殊的短剑。你会在赛前得到这把短剑，但是如果你的辅助人员不能到位，你就会很快陷入孤立无援的境地。所以我再说一次，Spock，理智地进行选择。我不会夸张：你命悬于此。Nogura上将也曾犹豫过是否该让他的军官们来参加这样危险的试炼。因此。”

Spock点点头。他得到了他想要的答案。“谢谢你，部长先生。我会在今晚前通知你我的人员选择。这是否可以？”

Santon部长点头道：“如果我不在这里，那我就是在隔壁我的房间。如果你还有别的疑问，尽管过来问我。”他站起来：“先生们。”

Spock和Kirk离开了办公室。刚一出门Kirk就又抓住了Spock的手臂。“所以你为什么会要我跟你一起来？”

“我希望你能在我做决定前亲耳听听他说的话。”

Kirk僵住了。他看向Spock，眼睛睁得老大。“你是说……”

Spock双手背在背后，轻轻地点了点头。

Kirk脸红了。“真的吗？”他话说得都有些结巴，一会儿又轻声地笑：“靠，我知道我床上功夫是好的，就没想到能好成这样。”

Spock硬板板地看了他一眼。“此事与你那些特别的本领无关。”

Kirk就微微地歪过了头。他看着Spock，看了好半晌，眼神慢慢奇怪起来。“那和什么有关？我不懂，Spock。我们两个人的合作糟糕透顶，每件事意见都不一样，你每天还至少要在舰桥船员跟前让我丢脸丢三回……现在你却跟我讲你信任我？说我是你最信任的那个人？你在开什么玩笑？”

Spock顿时再次怀疑起自己的决定。只是他想来想去得出的还是同一个令人不太愉快的结论：Kirk是他最佳的选择。“我向你保证，我是认真的。尽管我们之间有巨大差距，然而面对生死困境，我仍旧相信你的能力。”Spock看到Kirk瞪圆了眼睛的样子，颇尴尬地转开了脸。“在此事上，比起Nyota，我更信任于你。她是一名好友、一名认真负责的星舰官员；不过缺乏了战场上的经验——而这一点，我会在将来令她加强。”

Kirk舔了舔嘴唇，手抬起来挠头发。“恩，你这么说的话，我猜是没错啦。”他又微微笑了：“实际上现在想想，我们在战场上的配合确实挺不错；就是日常状况不大妙。”

“这是否代表你‘愿意’？”

Kirk耸了耸肩膀。“当然。”他说。

Spock松了口气。随即意识到他之前竟然一直屏住了呼吸。他看着Kirk，忽然胸口又升起一股强烈的冲动想要去亲吻他的舰长；只是一天里被抓包一次就已经足够了。

“很好。”他转而说道：“既然如此，我会现在通知Santon部长我的这个决定。”他没有再邀请Kirk和他一道去，或是请Kirk在这里等着——这是不合逻辑的。他已经和Kirk共处有几乎十八个钟头。片刻的暂离是有利的。

“好的。”Kirk双手插进了裤子口袋。他张了张嘴，像是想要说些什么；但最后终于还是什么都没有说出口，转身离开了。

+++

等Spock结束了和Santon部长的谈话回到寝室，发现Kirk正趴在他的床上。

Kirk在读书。

还戴了一副眼镜。

“我不知道你需要眼镜。”Spock发现他自己这样说道。但这其实并不是他想说的话。

Kirk抬起眼，手捏着那副黑框眼镜落下鼻梁。“我通常是不戴的。就念书的时候偶尔戴一下。”

Spock瞥了眼Kirk的眼镜、Kirk的书，还有趴在他床上的Kirk本人。片刻才说：“我是否能询问你在我床上读书的原因？我很肯定我并没有邀请你。”

“呃……因为门没锁？”

Spock扬起眉。

Kirk就有些脸红了。“呃，好吧。事实是——我在躲着Bones。”

“你在躲着McCoy医生。”Spock平平道：“我能再次询问原因吗？”

Kirk瞪了Spock一眼。“你就不能猜猜？我回去半路上就发现所有人都在看我。所以我想我还是别回去了，省得让Bones听到那些八卦以后来念我。你得知道，他生气的时候，真的他妈超可怕的。”

“所以你决定不请自来我的房间。”

“呃，我还能去哪呢？其他每个人都忙着在八卦我们两个。”

“我明白了。”Spock道。Kirk就从新低头去看他的书。

Spock却站在那里，突然不知道该做什么好了。毕竟他从来没有面对过这种状况：Kirk以前会躺在他的床上，多半是出于性交的原因。然而此刻肢体的接触并不像是一个合理的选择，而且Spock也并无此种意图；他不愿意显得……显得渴望Kirk。

他并不渴望Kirk。

“别看着我了。”Kirk忽然低声道。他头也没抬：“很吓人好吗。”

“那我是否该提醒你：这是我的房间，而我并没将你邀请？我有自由做任何事。”

“我他妈——你就做点我不在这里的时候你会做的事情咯。你就不能忙点什么？”

Spock思索了有一分钟；却杳无头绪。诚然；他可以去继续他最近的科学实验报告，城堡里有相应配套的电子器具。只是——“我认为离岸休假是不合逻辑、和没有效率的。我找不到可以着手进行的工作。”

Kirk发出了一声忍耐般的呻吟。“啊——那就至少别傻站在那儿。你站那里太他妈让人烦躁了。找个位置坐坐呗。”他拍了拍身边的位置，眼睛却都没从书上抬起来。

Spock犹豫了一分钟，才缓缓在Kirk身边坐了下去，身体僵直。但他依旧无事可做，只能直愣愣地盯着Kirk的头发：甚至研究出其变卷的趋势。

Kirk就又开了口：“你行，真是一点都不吓人了。你知不知道我能感觉到你在瞪我的？”他顿了顿：“另外我们要拿那个流言怎么办？要否认吗？”他发出一声丧气的哼哼。“还有，躺下来，行不？如果你想继续瞪我，那起码躺下来好让我也瞪瞪你。”

Spock又犹豫了一下。他思索着在Kirk身边摆出这样随意姿势的适当性。这让他愈发感觉不合逻辑——他和Kirk已经有了身体上的亲密接触，既见过Kirk裸体，也多次和Kirk发生过激烈和不恰当的性关系——然而此刻他却还不知道自己该不该在Kirk的身边躺下来。

Spock告诉自己停止这样不合逻辑的行为。他遵从了Kirk的建议，慢慢仰天躺下，看着眼前高高的天花板。“否认此流言将会是无用的；因此，也将是不合逻辑的。”

Kirk叹了口气。Spock转过脸，看到Kirk轻咬着下唇。“是，我想你是对的。”他低声地呻吟：“操，我都不敢想象船员们现在会想什么。人人都晓得你恨我。”

Spock望着Kirk的睫毛如蝶翼般轻轻颤抖。“他们知道？”

Kirk哼了一声，视线黏在书上。

房间里就陷入了沉默。

最后Spock先开了口。

“你在读什么？”

“Uhura给我的一本书。讲的是联邦里各种族的风俗。我本来以为会很无聊，结果发现还蛮有趣：你知道赞美一名马洛奇安女性的最好的方式是去说她的胸部很能产奶吗？而且你说得越响越好？”Kirk咧开嘴大笑：“如果我这样跟Uhura去说——单单想想她的表情就笑死人了！”

Spock的唇角无意识地弯了起来。“她并不是马洛奇安人；因此我建议你并不要向她做出此等赞美。”

“废话，我当然不会，我还想活呢。听这个，还有个好笑的：一个萨拉安琪安的男性会一拳打在他心爱之人的脸上，以表达他深沉的爱意。打得越重；他爱得就越深。”Kirk嗤鼻笑道：“我得为那些可怜的姑娘表达一下同情。不过说萨拉安琪安的女性一般都比男性体格上要大两倍？估计那里的男人得靠这种行为来证明自己配得上他们的姑娘们。但是仍然；这表达爱意的方式够古怪的，哈？”

Spock看向Kirk：“你难道不曾觉得，他们对‘爱’的定义或许和人类的定义并不相同？实际上，就我的理解，该定义在人类本身之间也往往大相径庭。”

Kirk把书放到了一边。他把头枕在胳膊上，转头面无表情地盯住了Spock。他的眼神……让Spock觉得颇有些不习惯。“是啊，或许。那你的定义是什么？”

Spock移开眼睛。“我没有这样的定义。我是个瓦肯人。”

“懦夫。”Kirk声音轻柔。“别瞪我；你知道我是对的。瓦肯的血统不是你躲避这些情感的借口。何况我们现在只是单纯在做假设；假象一下你的感觉也不会让你突然间就不是瓦肯人了。”

Spock逼着自己放松绷紧的脸颊。他想告诉Kirk：别再谈论这种他根本不了解的事宜。然而他又不得不承认Kirk是对的。回答这个问题并不会令他失去瓦肯人的身份。毕竟这不过是个假设；他能够回答一个假设。

“很好。那么，就我看来，‘爱’这个字眼意味着两个具有相似爱好、观点、和目标的个体的结合。”

Kirk眨眨眼睛。

“你认真的？”他看了Spock好一会，片刻爆发出一声大笑。“靠，你还真是认真的！”

“我不明白这有何滑稽之处。”Spock淡淡说：“我只是告诉了你我的意见。”

Kirk却还在那边笑。又断断续续地说：“Spock，这，这真是，我从你这儿听到的最不符合逻辑的话了。人会和一个同自己相似的人谈恋爱——这听上去有点儿自恋了，你说呢？我个人对这种事情当然也是不熟悉的，但就算我都晓得：你他妈就在扯淡。”

微笑渐渐从他脸上滑落下去。“我爸妈就是两个截然不同的人——Pike和我爸的朋友都这么告诉我。爸爸人很随和，很有魅力，所有人都喜欢他——而妈妈就……恩……”Kirk的眼中闪过某些情绪。“就说她是爸爸的反面吧。她喜欢把心事全都埋在心底——她总是这样，就连爸爸还活着的时候都——”

Kirk突然停住了。像是被自己说出口的话给弄得有些手足无措——大概是在想他为什么会和Spock说起这种相当私人的话题。

Spock也十分疑惑。

Kirk闭上了眼。他的眼镜都几乎要从鼻梁上落下去。“我的意思是，他们并不是什么有着相似的爱好、观点、或者目标的人。但我知道他们深爱对方。”他抿了抿嘴唇。“妈的，整个联邦都晓得他们深爱着对方。所以很明显：你不能依据那种玩意来挑一个爱人。”

“个例并不能证明或反驳任何事。”

“那你觉得你妈妈会同意你吗？”

“我的母亲是人类。”

“换种说法吧，Spock。”

“我不想再多谈论这个话题了。”Spock道。他的声音比他预想中要尖锐许多。

Kirk就那样看着他。Spock瞪了回去。

他们的脸只剩下十英寸远。房间里一片安谧，只有两个人的呼吸声，还有墙上的钟滴答滴答的响动。

Spock的视线滑过Kirk的嘴唇。当他抬起眼，发现Kirk也同样在盯着他的嘴唇。

他们的视线撞在了一起。随即两个人都顿住了。

Spock不知道该怎么去做。他其实很了解：继续和Kirk的这种……床事……会是一个错误。他不了解的是，究竟要如何去抵抗这种毫无理性的欲望。他根本不懂自己到底为何会如此着迷于Kirk——Kirk，那个他并不喜欢的Kirk；那个集合了他所有讨厌的品质的Kirk。

“我想要你。”Spock听到了他自己的声音。他立刻几乎要挫败地叹了出来——Kirk到底对他做了什么？他再也感觉不到原来的自己。现在的这个他不是他。绝不能是他。“但这并不代表了什么。”他只能悲哀地又加上一句。他等着听Kirk嘲笑他；嘲笑他终于承认了自己原始的本能，承认了自己的软弱。可是Kirk却还是只是那样看着他。

“你知道，”Kirk半晌说道，“Bones老是跟我讲说我是个情商负数的混蛋。或许他是对的；但我今天却从你这里学到了一课。”

Spock皱起眉头。“你是指什么？请阐明。”

Kirk抿住唇。“我是指，我他妈是个蠢货。”他听起来像是生气了。可却又翻过身，迎向Spock的眼睛。“你想要我？那就来啊——要了我。”

Spock低吼一声，翻身覆上Kirk，重重地亲吻下去，迷醉在舰长身上的气味里面。Kirk也低吟出来，探手下去抓住Spock的阴茎；然后很快，一切理智的思考都烟消云散了。

他们的结合是粗暴的、是野蛮的。Spock没有给Kirk做任何润滑，下身就用力地插入Kirk的身体，而Kirk也并没有抱怨——他只是低哑地呻吟着，手抓过Spock的背，腰身往前迎合Spock每一记的穿刺。

他们最后一起达到了高潮。手紧紧地抓住对方，嘴唇贴在一起剧烈地喘息。

而犯错的感觉……从来没有这么好过。


	5. Chapter 5

Spock知道这不太可能。但当他和Kirk在第二天清晨结伴进入餐厅时，他总觉得所有人都在看向他们两个。离第二场试炼已不过一个小时又二十七分钟，不过显然其他人都认为，比起谈论这些事情，直愣愣地盯着他和Kirk要有趣许多。

Spock尽量平静地坐了下来。他装作自己看不见那些好奇的、探究的眼神；或是听不见那些窃窃私语——他对这种假装已经得心应手。

“……我真不敢相信Kirk舰长会在跟他上床。舰长他人那么好，那么优秀，但是Spock先生就……恩……你们也知道他……”

“是啊，真的是光想想就很奇怪——”

“就我个人而言，我反倒觉得这超性感的——”

“Liza！”

“别那样看我啦！拜托，难道你们不觉得他们两个在床上会很合吗？他们两人之间那氛围绝对是妥妥的。我是不知道你们啦，我自己每次看到他们两个在那里吵架，就会满心里咆哮：求求你们了赶快来一发算数！他们很明显——”

“恶，我还要吃饭呢。我说最好还是别把自己的上级往那种地方去想。而且那肯定就是个傻逼兮兮的八卦而已。他们可讨厌对方了。”

“恩，最近他们也确实比以前要友好很多了。何况Fadmani也不是那种会无风起浪的人。我还满同意Liza的——也许他们其实都偷偷恋慕着对方——”

“哦，求你们了，姑娘们！那混球可没有感情！他就是个人形电脑……”

“我不知道啦。可是他真比比赛一开始要好多了。你们不觉得么？”

Spock挑拣了一番手里的沙拉。他这会并没什么食欲，吃饭多少是为了装模作样。他瞥见身边的Kirk——舰长脸色微红，唇角含笑——就是笑容显得略僵硬了些。

Spock转开视线，看向对面的Nyota。“早上好。”他说。尽管他以前往往会省略掉这种毫无意义的日常交谈。

Nyota就抬起眉毛，看了看Spock，又看了看Kirk——舰长依旧低头在猛喝他的咖啡。“恩，这确实是个很有趣的早上啦。”她干瘪瘪地说：“而且据说昨天晚上也特别有趣呢。”

“果真？”Spock抬手喝了口茶。

“果真。”Nyota向Spock轻轻一笑：“你们俩如今就是整座城堡的话题人物。”

Spock的眼角瞥见Kirk微微地绷住了脸。“好极了。”他低声说：“那Bones心脏病发了吗？”

Nyota嗤了一声。“没有。他基本上大概是这里唯一一个不知道这事的人了。”

Spock登时望向她：“我认为这很难相信；流言不可能还未传进他的耳朵。”

Nyota就露出一脸好笑的样子：“大家都很怕告诉他而已。你不知道半船人都以为Len和Kirk是一对嘛？”

Kirk猛地呛到了。手里的咖啡差点溅到脸上：“啥？”

“真是项可笑的传言。”Spock放下了手里的茶杯。

Nyota冲他露出一个“大家心知肚明”的表情。又看向Kirk道：“是啊，你也不知道？”

Kirk瞧着要吐了。“他们疯了吗？我是很爱Bones，可跟他——简直好像在跟我哥乱搞。”他脸都绿了，扮出一副苦相。

Nyota大笑着耸肩：“这是你的错，Kirk。大家都晓得你的风流名声，可你自从登舰以后就没跟任何人搞过，所以大家自然就会觉得——”

“觉得我如果没和下属在明面上搞七捻三，”Kirk低低声咆哮：“就一定是在暗地里搞七捻三，哈？”

Nyota转头瞧向了Spock。

Kirk脸红了。“这不一样。”他拿手肘去戳Spock。“跟她说咱们不一样。”

“那怎么个不一样法呢？”Nyota嘲讽道。

Kirk就说：“好说真的，你觉得我能逼他做他不愿意的事情吗？Spock也不会被我仗势欺人。他自己军衔又没比我低多少。”

“上下级间的交往在星盟规章中是不禁止的。”Spock说道，同时从Kirk那里收到一朵感激的笑脸。他顿时感到心底涌现一股古怪的暖意；他皱起了眉，微觉困惑。

“哼，我明白了——”

“哦妈的。”Kirk突然呻吟一声。Spock顺着他的视线就看到了McCoy；医生正赤着一张脸站在他们边上。

Nyota和蔼可亲地笑了。“看起来终于有人告诉他了。”

McCoy在Nyota身边坐下来。他皱着眉，先看看Spock，又看看Kirk，视线来来去去飘忽不散。Kirk就用力地低头盯着他的茶杯，好像那杯子要长出一朵花来。

“Jim，”McCoy良久轻声开口：“在几分钟前，我听到了我这辈子听到过最好笑的八卦。”

“是吗？”Kirk努力地装。

“呃——是的。很显然，你和绿血妖怪——”

“不好意思。你说什么？”Spock眯起眼。

McCoy冲他怒目而视，又转头跟Kirk继续：“——你和绿血妖怪昨天被人看到在一块亲热了。真好笑，哈？”见Kirk没说什么，McCoy就又说了一遍：“很好笑，是不是，兄弟？”

Kirk嘴角抽了一下。

McCoy僵住了。好半晌，他慢慢地、慢慢地看向了Spock，脸上全是崩溃的表情。“哦，不。哦，不。不不不不不。”

Spock看到Kirk抬手捂住脸，低声呻吟着说：“老天；我都没睡醒就要对付Bones发火不成？”

McCoy医生随即就噼里啪啦地说了一堆莫名其妙的话，手在他和Kirk之间指来指去。Spock压抑住喉咙里的叹息声。他永远搞不明白有些人类那种过于戏剧化的情感表达爱好。

“总算，”Nyota笑着轻推McCoy让他坐下。“真的，Len，你的推理技能可以去进修进修了。”

“你早知道了？”McCoy大叫一声。周围更多人看了过来。

“轻点声！”Nyota骂了一句。又转头冲别的船员安抚地笑笑。

“Bones，我再说一遍，我还没睡醒，不想应付你发火的样子，行不？何况这有什么好吃惊的。是啦，Spock和我是在……上床，但是——”

“我要吐了。”McCoy冲着Nyota作崩溃脸。Nyota就笑着拍拍他的脸颊。“说真的，Jim——Spock？”

Kirk叹口气，抬手捏住鼻梁。“Bones——”

“老天，我就知道！你那会儿突然就开始跟我抱怨起来Spock，叽里呱啦绵绵不绝，还老是问些像青春期少女似的问题：‘他为什么不喜欢为？’‘他为什么讨厌我——’”

Spock扭头看向Kirk。Kirk脸色通红，不敢去和Spock对视。“Bones，拜托——”

“不，我会告诉你我对你这桩蠢事的看法——”

Spock却受够了。“McCoy医生，”他打断道：“此事与你无关。你勿须再打扰Kirk了。”

McCoy愣了愣。“你叫Jim‘Kirk’？你们俩都睡一起了，你却还拿姓称呼他？”

Kirk转脸耸耸肩：“我反正不介意。”

McCoy的视线又开始在他们之间来回打量。“你们俩有病。”

Spock想或许吧。就某些方面看来，McCoy是对的。

Kirk沉沉地叹了口气。“听着，Bones。又不是说我跟Spock在谈恋爱什么的。我们只是上床而已，炮友，明白不？别自己吓自己了。”

Spock移开了眼睛。Kirk说的是事实——但当从Kirk的嘴里说出来，还是特地说给McCoy听的时候——Spock感觉自己并不高兴。McCoy根本不知道什么叫“不要多管闲事”。毕竟此事完全与McCoy无关——Kirk、也完全与McCoy无关。Spock甚至不懂Kirk为何还会费心向这个好管闲事者做出解释。或许他们是朋友；可朋友也需要尊重互相的隐私。

Nyota在旁边又笑了。她拉了拉Spock，让Spock回过神来。“大概对你们来说只是上床。但是对其他的船员——尤其是女性船员，还有，恩，Chekov来说——就不是了。”她咧开嘴笑：“他们大约觉得你们两个是那种经典的‘男生认识了女生，然后男生心里喜欢却在表面上装作讨厌女生，于是男生一天到晚揪女生辫子’的戏码。很明显：非常浪漫。”

她看向对面几个人的表情。爆发出剧烈的大笑来。

Spock郑重地开始考虑是否还要继续和Nyota维持朋友关系了。

+++

运动场中那巨大的白色帐篷看上去颇为古怪。它的墙上画了许多奇怪的黑色符号，Spock完全看不明白。但他还是走了过去；看台上立刻响起一阵彩声。

“作为目前的第一名，Spock指挥官将首先进行比赛。”活动部部长起身道：“同时提醒各位：观众可以同步观看指挥官的比赛。另外本场试炼对观众来说肯定是安全的，帐篷墙上的防护性符咒可以保证其中的生物不能从中离开。因此，无论帐篷中发生了什么，请各位都不要慌张；你们是绝对安全的。”

这并不是很能令人放心吧。Spock想到。他头一回感觉到少许紧张，手里不由抓住了那把之前获得的短剑。剑出乎意料的重；Spock可以感觉到剑柄上细细雕刻的精细符文。

“第二场试炼的要求，”Santon先生继续道：“是杀死困在帐中的生物。然而和第一场试炼不同；这次任务会要求有团队合作。”

“在第一场比赛过后，选手们都得到了一个有关第二场试炼的线索。我们必须遗憾地告诉各位，波特金号的Flinn舰长未能合格进入第二场任务，因为他没能成功解开线索。”波特金号的船员异口同声地一齐叹了口气。Spock不禁欣慰起来：他没有在这里让企业号失望——或者说，Kirk没有让他们失望。Spock是绝不会想要像Flinn舰长这样的。

“这里是被解开的密文。”Santon先生将线索大声地朗诵出来。随后又道：“如你们所见，每位候选人都有自由选择同伴的权力——此人将是他最信任的人。而Spock指挥官选择了Kirk舰长。”

人群里响起一阵低语。Spock只能尽量板住脸，克制住快要冲上脸颊的血色。他才不会表现出尴尬的模样，尽管他已经发现：他的决定对他和Kirk之间那荒唐的“罗曼史”的传言无疑是火上浇油。人们会将其当做他对Kirk的那所谓“感情”的表现——作为被情感支配的生物，人类永远无法理解瓦肯人的理智和理性。

或许他应该选择Nyota的。Spock想。他忽然又在帐篷门口停住，听到Santon先生在那里说道：“……Kirk舰长，请就位。当Spock指挥官踏进帐篷的那一刻，你们之间的精神链接就会激活。我必须警告你：要保持连接的稳定和交流的畅通，需要付出一定的努力。你的同伴会专注于某些事情，因此你一定要集中精神。”

Spock没有去看Kirk。也没有去看观众。他站在那儿，等着进场的信号，等半晌终于听到信号响起，他居然在心里暗暗地松了口气：总算可以把那些好奇的眼神和私语撇在脑后了。

但当他真的走入进去；一瞬间、他眼前的世界就全变成了黑的。那些人群繁杂的噪音，也陡然消失不见。

Spock并非没有想过这样的场景。他只是没有料到，所谓的安静竟然会如此彻底。他甚至无法听到他自己的呼吸声——对瓦肯人敏感的耳朵来说，这可说是一件叫他震惊的事情了。相比起来，视觉的缺失反倒显得并不那么让人不安；他曾在瓦肯武术学院接受过相应的训练。只是唯一的问题是：这种蒙上眼睛的打斗极大地依赖于个体的听力。而如今——

Spock愈发抓紧手里的短剑。他想到了同他同处此地的那个生物。就他所知，此物大约只不过距他有几英尺远。

但他看不到对方的攻击；他也听不到对方的脚步声。

他什么事也做不了。

Spock心底一沉。他终于意识到自己将完全依靠于Kirk——可是本该于此时辅助他的Kirk，却完全没了声音。

Spock陡然感到空气里一阵轻微的晃动。他本能地翻身一滚，随后停在那里竖起耳朵——只是这动作也不过是做无用功罢了。

空气里又浮起一阵波动。随即一阵尖锐的疼痛在Spock的手腕处爆发开来，他手一松，短剑就掉到了地上。Spock鼻尖闻到一股血肉焦糊的气味，他咬紧牙关，左手捏拳砸向袭击者的位置，却又扑了个空。当他弯下腰想要找回他的短剑，一个火球又猛地砸中他的胳膊，Spock不得不再直起身撕扯开燃烧的外衣。可他之后还是不管不顾地继续伏到地上，盲目地、胡乱地摸索着他的短剑——没有它，他知道自己是完全没有希望生还的。

当他总算摸到了剑柄的边缘，Spock松了口气。他站起身，握紧手中的短剑，感到体内的肾上腺素急剧提高。他等待着那个魔物的下一步行动——他没有别的办法：试图逃跑或是规避都是毫无意义的，因他不知晓、也没办法去知晓那魔物的方位。

Spock想到Kirk，绷紧了脸孔。将他这样眼盲耳聋的选手和一个危险魔物共置一室、却又迟迟不提供任何帮助；是毫无逻辑的。因此只有两个可能：要么，是咒语出了什么错。要么，就是……

就是Kirk不想帮助他。

“别傻了，甜心。”他母亲柔软的嗓音忽然在他脑中浮现。一段记忆滑过他的脑海：Amanda正在责备三岁的Spock；因他摔伤了膝盖，却没有告诉她。

Spock吃了一惊。他不明白自己怎么会在这种时候、在这种地方突然记起这段陈旧的回忆。但随后另一段记忆又陡地闪现出来：“动起来，动起来，动起来！”Kirk大叫着，催促着陆部队从一个凭空出现的巨大爬虫前逃跑。这是他们之前登陆子绪二时发生的事。

这段记忆让Spock更加困惑了。然而就在他能够思索出其含义之前，他的左肩又爆起一阵尖锐的疼痛，他抬手轻触那片伤口，意识到自己身上又多了一处烧伤。Spock匆忙闪向左边，伏地一滚，肩上的伤就被带动了；他痛吸一口凉气。

“不好意思，你能告诉我天体物理学的实验室在哪里吗？”一名女学员向他发问。

“在你的右手，学员。”Spock答道。这是他和Nyota的初遇。

某种顿悟击中了Spock。他猛操起拳头挥向右边，然后果然打中了什么——只是因为他听不见也看不见，他没法了解自己对对方造成了多大的伤害。

“好棒。”Kirk在他身下喘着气，嘴唇因快感而微微张开。“还要。”

Spock无视了身体里陡然升起的欲望。他锤拳狠狠击向方才的位置，用力大到手都有些疼痛起来——这种疼痛是不会常常在他的瓦肯身体上产生的——可等他想起要用那把短剑；那生物又再次消失了。

它伤得有多重？Spock一门心思地想着这个念头，希望Kirk能听到他的这个问题——如果这个试图利用记忆来引导他的人是Kirk的话。

Kirk居然能看到他的记忆；这令Spock感到了一些不安。只是他对此无能为力，因此也只能尽力压下这种不安，而将全副心神投注在目前的这桩试炼上面。

“没什么生命危险。”McCoy盯着他的三录仪：“就一些比较重的擦伤。你不会死啦。”

Spock略略失望，但也没有吃惊。他小心地往前迈了一步。那个生物在哪里，Kirk？

他很明白这个问题并不易回答，毕竟两人沟通的方式实在有所欠缺；但Spock相信Kirk会找到一个合适的答案。他只是不愿去想Kirk究竟会探索到他脑海里多深的地方。

然而当那段记忆终于闪过，Spock眼睛睁大了。不。Kirk不能看到那段回忆。

“——瞧瞧他那双人类的眼睛。我觉得他要哭了。”Skonn的脸上毫无表情，只隐约闪过一些细小的嘲讽。

“我认为你是正确的。”Sereek抬起他拿着Spock的个人终端的手——这个终端是Spock的母亲特别为他定制的。“你认为他身具泪腺吗？我希望他有。我还没见过人哭呢。这应当会相当有趣。”

“立即交还我的私产。”Spock平静道。但他背在背后的小手捏紧了，下唇也在微微地颤抖；他只能用力绷紧脸颊。他对面的这几个男生要比他大得多、不管体格还是年纪——Spock只不过是六岁——他计算出自己打赢他们并抢回终端的概率大约只有百分之零点七。

他不知道该怎么办。

“当然，”Sereek把终端放在了地上。他和Skonn互相交换了个眼神，随后看向Spock道：“你可以过来拿回它——人类。”

Spock怀疑地望了他一眼。又看向地上躺着的终端。他不相信这个男孩子，可如果他不将个人终端带回家去，他的母亲一定会问他许多让他不适的问题。Spock不想去回答那些问题。

于是他慢慢地走向那几个大男孩。见Sereek没有动，Spock就略微有些放松了，弯下腰去捡他的东西。但Sereek却猛地抬起脚踩了下来——他不止踩碎了那个个人终端，也踩到了Spock的指尖，疼痛刀尖一般划过Spock敏感的手掌。

“他哭了吗？”Skonn发问道。

Spock的脸因羞辱而染上浓浓的绿色。然而他逼着自己移动起来；他没有时间去对付这种羞辱。他已知道那个生物在哪里，因此此时此刻，他只需要关心这一件事。

他朝着那生物扑了过去——朝着他的个人终端扑了过去——而它果然就在那儿。Spock低吼着，手中的短剑凶狠地插入对方的血肉。他听不到那生物的喊声；但他能感觉到它在他手下的颤抖和抽搐。

下一秒钟那些巨大的噪音和灯光就陡然淹没了Spock的所有感官。他发现自己站在帐中，脚边横躺着一具尸体。Spock站了有好一会儿，不愿离开这里、不愿去面对Kirk——只是想起脑海中刚才那段充满了羞耻的回忆，他的心就难受地揪住了。

可惜他知道他不能永远呆在这儿。他只能高高扬起头颅，离开了帐篷。

看台上的人群在为他欢呼着。Spock没有理睬他们，径直走向了评委席，并获得了自己的分数：满分六十，他得了四十七。分数并不高；大概是由于他身上大面积的烧伤。Spock让一名阿托恩的治疗师为他包裹了伤口，随后离开了城堡，没再关心其他选手的成绩。

同时假装自己没有看见Kirk投过来的眼神，

+++

“Spock！我靠，Spock，等等！”

Spock没有放缓脚步。他可以听到Kirk从他身后匆匆跑来的响动，也可以看到走廊里路过的人的转头探视。这让他费了极大心力才维持住脸上空白的表情。

但Kirk还是抓住了他的胳膊。“靠，你是真的永远聋了还是怎么样啊？”

“你想要什么，舰长？另外请将你的手从我的手臂上移开。”Spock没有看他，也没有停下自己的脚步。

Kirk的手抓得越发得紧。他陡地往前一跳，拦住了Spock的去路。Spock只能递过去冷冰冰的眼神。“你想干什么？”

有那么几分钟，Kirk只是默默地看着他。但很快某种“我懂了”的神色闪过舰长表情丰富的脸。他叹了口气。“是因为我看到的那些东西吗？”他没让Spock回答就又叹了一声。“听着，我也不是想刺探你的隐私什么的。我也不晓得阿托恩人说的‘交流’是让我利用你的记忆，这也不是我的错！我根本没想管那么多闲事！我只是想了想我想跟你说的东西，那些记忆就自己浮上来了。我不是故意去挑选那些回忆的。”

Spock逼着自己放松绷紧的脸。“走开，舰长。”

Kirk却双手环胸，傲慢地仰着脸。“我不走。”他说。

Spock看着Kirk，心底忽然升起一种古怪的感觉；他相信人类会称其为‘似曾相识’。当初Kirk同他争吵，认为企业号应该追着纳拉达号前往地球而不是同其余星舰会和的时候，脸上就是这样的神情。甚至此时Kirk的衣服都是和以前一模一样的：黑色的长裤和T恤。这让Spock……心绪不宁。

“走开。”他重复了一遍，声音冰冷。“我们正吸引他人的注意。”

Kirk就笑了。但他眼中并没笑意：“说得好像是第一次。”他恼火地抬手挠头发。“他妈说真的，Spock——你到底干嘛这样生气？好，我是看到一些瓦肯小混混抢走了你的东西不肯还；可那又怎么样？你是觉得自尊受损了吗？如果是，那就真他妈荒唐了，因为像这样的傻逼事情每个小孩都遇到过。孩子就是这么残忍——并且显然瓦肯小孩和地球小孩没什么区别。听着，你被那些大孩子欺负了的这件事并不会让你显得软弱或是怎样。你不用为此感到羞耻。”

Spock知道Kirk是对的。

他自己，也非常明白。

可这仍旧不能改变一个事实：他无法忍受Kirk看到他表现出软弱，或是表现出任何其他不完美的地方。这想法并不符合逻辑，却始终存在着。

“放开我。”他这样对Kirk说道：“我不愿再继续这段对——”

“哦，我他妈——”Kirk叹了口气，然后伸手抓住Spock的衣领拉向自己，吻住了Spock的嘴唇。

Spock僵了有一秒钟。而下一秒他发现自己已经伸手环住Kirk的腰，并用力地回吻了过去。舰长的嘴唇是那么的柔软，那么的可爱，Spock也就根本停不下自己的动作；他一遍遍地亲吻着，呼吸着Kirk身上淡淡的气味。他隐约知道人们一定在看着他们，可是Kirk在他怀中的感觉是那样好，他没法让自己退开。他的压力、他的羞耻、他的困惑全都隐没了，他身体里只剩下纯粹的暖意、和几乎刺痛他的快感。

这是他们两人交换过的最奇怪的吻。有那么一部分的Spock觉得相当的困扰：因为这吻太过轻柔，而他居然也会不在意公众的视线。可是……唔唔。Spock把Kirk搂得更紧了，吻也愈发深入下去：他就是要不够。Kirk埋在他头发里的手指，Kirk在他唇边喃喃发出的呻吟，Kirk吮吸他舌尖的动作；都让Spock体内欲潮汹涌。

有人在他们身后很大声地笑。Kirk退了开去，靠着Spock剧烈地喘息。他脸红通通的，蔚蓝的眼睛迷迷蒙蒙，而那两瓣红肿的嘴唇则非常……赏心悦目。

Spock控制不住自己地又要倾身上前。但Kirk举起手指贴住Spock的嘴唇，摇了摇头。“别在这里。”他低声说道。他的声音异常嘶哑，而看了一圈周围后他脸上的红晕就愈发浓重。他不好意思地笑起来：“靠，那些人看得都呆掉了。虽说我们是在休假，接吻也不触犯条例。不过最好还是——”

Spock深深吸了一口气。他也看向周围，发现确实有大量的企业号成员“碰巧”经过了这一个走廊。叫Spock不明白的是，当他的眼神和这些船员们相触，他们却竟然没有如往常一般避开；他们看上去并不再怕他——脸上只剩下一些好奇、疑惑、和深浅程度不一的震惊。他们中的有些人，甚至在微笑。

Spock有点不习惯。他又看回Kirk脸上的红晕……随即感觉到了什么。

“你是正确的。”Spock的手指抚过Kirk的短发。等他片刻后意识到自己在做什么，他的动作就僵住了，又飞快地缩回了手背到背后。Spock清清嗓子。“我将前往我的寝室。”

Kirk的笑容退去了。他的模样看上去更像是严肃的、不确定的……他问道：“这是邀请吗？”

“不。我不需要你的陪伴。”Spock道。他的声音比往常要更严厉、更响亮——好让别的人都能够听到。可是他心里的一部分自己却在大叫着：“是的”。和Kirk进行许多、许多的性交，并在之后搂着Kirk入睡的念头，对Spock来说，诱人得不同寻常。

Spock发现他再也弄不懂自己了。他必须开始深度冥想。

Kirk却是脸都气红了。他的下巴在那里抽抽。“随便你！反正我也要回我自己房间去。等会见。或者别见了！”

Spock看着Kirk掉头远去。他努力抑制住了心里翻腾着的不适情绪。

+++

Spock沿着湖边缓缓走过，呼吸着夜里新鲜的空气。

他睡不着。冥想也不能令他放松，反而让他更清楚地意识到Kirk对他造成的某种他不能接受的影响。很显然：他们两人的交往不利于他的自我控制。Kirk总是让他做出一些他本不该做出的举动、或是说出一些他本不该说出的话。还将礼仪和逻辑忘在了脑后。

他会停止和Kirk的性交行为。他是一名瓦肯人。他可以抵抗这些不合逻辑的、不具理性的生理冲动。

毕竟Kirk不过是个错误罢了。他是一个Spock不会再重复的错误。

但当Spock听到不远处的树后传来的女性声音时，他却突然顿住了。那女人在说：“Jim……恩……恩……就是这样……摸我那里……”

他并不熟悉这个声音。然而随之响起来的那个声音，Spock却是十分熟悉的。“这里？”

Spock脑海里登时一片空白。他甚至不记得自己是怎么走到那棵树边上的。他只知道随着他的靠近，那一对男女终于停下了亲吻对方的动作。

“Spock？”Kirk道。他在月光下斜着眼睛看向Spock。

Spock却去看那个女人。“离开。”他说。他听出了自己声音里的粗暴，却没有办法掩饰半分。

Kirk眯起眼睛。“她不会走的。”

“她会的。”

那女人往他们两个人中间打量了一会。“呃，听着，Jim。我会走，好吗？你应该告诉我你有男朋友了。我不做小三的。”

男朋友。这三个字令Spock感到一阵不合逻辑的愉悦。

Kirk却哼了一声，更用力地搂紧女人的腰肢。“我没有男朋友，Kira。”

她瞪大眼睛。“我叫Kila，你这混账！”她扇了Kirk一巴掌，怒气冲冲地走了。

Kirk揉了揉脸，转头瞪向Spock。“现在高兴了？你什么意思啊你？”

“那名女性是谁？”

“跟你没关系。”

两秒钟过后Spock一把抓住了Kirk的肩膀。“你会停止和其他人的暧昧关系。”

Kirk冲着Spock的脸嗤笑。“你他妈算老几，轮到你告诉我我该做什么？我以为你的老二从我的身体里拔出来以后我就不值得你注意了。”

Spock抬手捧住Kirk的脸，重重地吻住了那两瓣蔑笑的嘴唇。他不住地吮吸，直到Kirk发出一声放弃般的叹息，也用力地回吻起来。半晌Spock稍稍退开，贴着Kirk的嘴唇喃喃道：“我是唯一一个可以碰触你的。明白了吗？”有那么一部分的他不敢相信自己竟然说了这个——他本来已做好的结束一切的决心呢？——可Kirk就是激发起了他体内深埋着的那种无法反抗的、最原始的本能。我的。这两个字在他脑海深处盘旋。我的。

“你他妈疯了。”Kirk吮舔着Spock的下唇。“我可不是什么你能召之即来挥之即去的私人男妓。”

Spock伸手搂住Kirk，陶醉在怀中舰长的身躯。没有人像Kirk那样地适合过他。在他怀中Kirk的身体就只是……那么的好、那么的对。“你自己说过，那只是性。我只是希望这能成为我专属的事情。没人能再碰你。只有我能。”

Kirk就古古怪怪地瞪了他一眼。“……那如果我同意了，你是不是也会一样？只跟我上床？”

“是的。”Spock同意了，低头去吻Kirk的下颚线条。这对他来说并不难；只是想象一下怀中拥抱着别人就令他反胃。他只想要Kirk。

Kirk轻声地笑了，伸手抚过Spock的背，最后搂住Spock的脖子。“老天……好吧。成交。但你不准在公开场合对我不好。明白吗？”

“是的。”Spock道。他更深地亲吻Kirk，而“Kirk成为了他一个人的”的这个念头，让他的心因为愉悦而揪了起来。

只是他的。他的。

+++

“早上好，Bones。”Kirk把头埋在他的咖啡杯里。昨晚做了大量的激烈运动，因此他还没彻底清醒，头发乱蓬蓬的，蔚蓝的眼睛也一片朦胧。

Spock发现自己没法停止注视着他。

“哦我的老天。”McCoy呻吟了一声。“能来个人告诉我我是产生幻觉了，这绿血妖怪没在一脸花痴地盯着Jim！”

Spock猛地收回了视线。“你确实产生了幻觉，医生。”他道。Kirk则总算从他的咖啡里抬起了头来。

“啥？”Kirk眨眨眼，又大大地打了个呵欠。“你刚在说什么？”

McCoy翻了个白眼。“哦，他妈要命了。你这根本是一脸脑细胞都被人操出来了的样子。”

Spock情不自禁地紧抿住嘴唇。“而你又为何会知道这种事，医生？”

McCoy转脸瞪他：“如果你是在暗示我认为你在暗示的东西，我告诉你，我宁愿把我自己的老二切下来也不会跟这人睡觉。”

“我受伤了，Bones，”Kirk叹气道：“不过我也是这么想的。”他又看向Spock，脸上微微地笑。Spock就觉得自己的嘴角也轻柔地弯了起来，一股暖意不知为何漫过他的心田。

“所以Spock完全没必要吃醋的。”Kirk又加上一句，笑眯眯地说：“对吧，小甜心？”

Spock僵住了。“别荒谬了。”他的声音冰冷而平静。

“救命，就开玩笑嘛。”Kirk往旁边坐了坐，脚踝和Spock的缠在了一起。

Spock只觉得一阵血气涌上他的脸颊。他知道他应该移开脚——因为这动作是不恰当的、幼稚的、并且毫无意义——但是他……他却喜欢这种感觉。他喜欢Kirk的腿脚和他紧紧地贴在一起。并且不愿意被剥夺这种感觉。

因此他没有动。

Kirk就冲他咧着嘴笑。

而McCoy只能在旁边低声抱怨：“我的狗眼。”


	6. Chapter 6

“恩。”Kirk发出声低吟。他头正枕在Spock的胸口，而头顶上方有小鸟在叽叽喳喳地叫。

Spock的手滑过Kirk的颈背，抚上他的短发。“我们需要离开。”他说。他们确实需要离开——他们就不应该在室外进行性交。天还大亮着，而Spock计算出有人从他们这片森林空地走过的几率大约在百分之四十八左右。

“别想破坏我的高潮余韵。你这混球。”Kirk拿脸去蹭Spock的胸口。Spock的性器还留在Kirk的身体里面，而他不愿意抽身出来。这令他颇有些困扰，但同时也十分留恋：他没法抗拒他们的身体在这种不健康的角度下的结合。他听见Kirk说：“啊……真想一直呆在这儿。”

“这不大可能。”Spock的手又滑下Kirk赤裸的背脊。“明天就是第三场试炼，再之后，我们在阿托恩的驻留就结束了。”

“哦老天，我刚刚也就只是比喻的说法，Spock。”Kirk抱怨了一句。却又贴着Spock的胸膛笑起来。“而且我看你也不急着走，是不是？”他微微地摇了摇屁股，后穴再一次咬住Spock重新勃起的阴茎。“来第二轮？就是我后面有点痛。我能干你吗？”

“不可以。我不认为我会在你提议的体位中获得快感，因为我不具有前列腺这个器官。”

“那又怎样？女人也没有前列腺啊。”

“我不是女人，Kirk。”

Kirk低低声笑了。“我发现了。好吧，好吧；你可以来干我。记得润滑。”

Spock伸手拿过那瓶被丢到了一边的润滑剂，一边抽出阴茎，将更多的脂膏抹在自己的下体。“我不懂你为何甚至会随身携带润滑剂。你太荒谬了。”

Kirk头抵着Spock的胸大笑。“是我是个天才才对。况且有准备的人才会有收获——”他忽然呻吟一声。Spock抬起他的腰臀，挺身刺了进去。“靠！你跟Uhura在一起的时候也这么贪得无厌嘛？”

“不。”Spock道。他宁愿不去想他和他的前后两位伴侣之间的性事频繁程度的巨大差异。

Kirk就坐起身，胯间阴茎半勃。“所以，我是特别的。哈？”他露出个孩子气的笑容，随后按住Spock的胸口，上下骑起来。

Spock看着Kirk——看着他晕红的脸，光裸的、白皙的肌肤，还有那双微笑的眼睛——然后心里默默想着：他是我的。

Spock从没这样想要过一个人。他渐渐变得不耐烦，腰往上挺阴茎狠狠地插进Kirk的身体；Kirk低头瞪了他一眼。“嘿，你慢点！我屁股刚已经被你操烂了。”

但Spock不愿意“慢点”。他想要用力地操Kirk，想要在Kirk身上留下所有人都看得到的吻痕和淤青。他的撞击因此变得更快、更重、更凶。“我操！”Kirk大声骂着，想要试着按住Spock的屁股。“你他妈疯了吗？很痛诶！”

Spock顿住了。他坐起身吻住了Kirk。Kirk低低地呻吟一声，伸手环住Spock的脖子，两条腿也盘在Spock的腰上。Spock就重新抽插起来；只是比方才温柔了一些。

“呃，呃——操——你真——”Kirk一边笑着、一边低吟，但他的阴茎硬得已经很厉害，显然十分喜欢Spock在他身体里一遍遍的穿刺。Spock的唇贴上Kirk的颈项，Kirk就喊道：“老天，好棒——我喜欢——喜欢这——啊别咬我脖子上！别人会看到——”

那就让他们看到吧。Spock闭上眼，抽插的动作逐渐失律，阴茎抵着Kirk的前列腺不住磨动，直到Kirk发出一声近乎支离破碎的哭声，射了出来。但Spock依旧没有达到高潮，他继续往前挺、往前挺、插到Kirk开始请求——开始乞求——乞求他不要再往里面去了。Spock终于身子一颤，低低地咆哮着，精液全部射进了Kirk身体的深处。

“哦感谢老天。”Kirk贴着Spock的脖子大喘气，片刻又爆发出一阵大笑。

“有何事如此有趣？”Spock低头吻过Kirk赤裸的肩膀。即使他在一个小时里已经高潮两次，他还是摸不够Kirk的肌肤、闻不够Kirk的气味。他怀疑自己是不是真的病了。

Kirk伸手去摸他的头发。“就是……以前我想象我们两个上床的时候，总觉得你不会能跟得上我的节奏。很好笑吧，哈？”

Spock感觉自己的唇角微微一翘。“我很明白你为何会有这样的想法，Jim。”

Kirk愣住了。“哈。”

“怎么？”

“你刚才叫我Jim。”

Spock皱了皱眉。他不明白Kirk为何会在意此事。“我确实称呼你Jim了，这也不是我第一次这样叫你。这难道不是你的名字吗？”

Kirk往后挪了挪，眼睛看向Spock。“是的，”他说着，舔了舔嘴唇。这不合逻辑；可他此刻看起来居然会比平常更年轻、更……更脆弱一些。“再说一次。”

Spock抬起眉毛，有些困惑。但还是说道：“Jim。”

Kirk就笑了。凑上前亲了亲Spock。

Spock也回吻了过去。

Kirk片刻停下亲吻，含笑的唇角贴着Spock的嘴唇，低声道：“再说一次。”

“Jim。”Spock道。他开始有些恼火了：他真是一直搞不懂人类。

+++

阿托恩人没有给出第三场试炼的任何提示。只说它将是一场“人性的试验”，并且对每位选手都是不同的。这话令Spock不由警惕起来，经过前两次试炼他对阿托恩人已经不再抱有什么信任。毕竟它们带给他的都是些不怎么令人愉快的“惊喜”。

他是第三个进入试炼的。但当Spock来到场地中央的埃里德之杯跟前，他却看不到另外两名选手的踪影。随后他被要求饮用圣杯里的水——然而不知为何，Spock产生了焦虑的情绪。

他抬手拿起圣杯，看了一圈周围。企业号的船员正在为他欢呼鼓劲，他甚至能清晰看到Kirk脸上咧开嘴的笑容。Kirk冲他挥着手，往上高举着大拇指——这动作Spock没能明白，不过不管如何还是愉快地接受了。他感觉到自己的唇角颇具自我意识地上扬起来——他最近常常会遇到这样的情况。

Spock转开眼睛，低头看向手里的圣杯。它杯中的液体和他之前饮用的并不相同：它是深红色的，仿佛人类的鲜血。Spock感到一阵恶心；但最后还是扬首喝下了它。

一阵噪音陡然席卷过他的耳际。眼前的世界也天旋地转起来——Spock踉跄几步，很快陷入昏迷。

等他重新张开眼睛，他发现自己躺在企业号的医疗室里面，正直勾勾地盯着顶上的天花板。Spock眨了眨眼，不太明白自己怎么会回到了舰上。他是在第三场试炼里受伤了吗？

“哦感谢上帝。”他身边有女性开了口。Spock转过头。

Nyota冲他微笑着。她正坐在他病床边上。

“Nyota？发生了什么事？”

Nyota再次微微一笑，伸手握住Spock的手。“你都不知道我有多担心。”

Spock皱住眉心，为她不恰当的举动感到有些疑惑；他们已经不再处于恋爱关系了。他把自己的手抽了出来。“为什么？我怎么会在医疗室里？Jim在哪儿？”

她就也皱起眉头。“Kirk？你怎么会想要见舰长？就上次看来，你根本不能容忍他在你的身边。”

Spock瞪大了眼睛。

“Spock？”

他从没如此感激过自己的的瓦肯思维：这让他能在短短几秒中计算出发生目前状况的所有可能。

“Nyota，我此番说法是否正确，”他慢慢道：“即：我同你尚处于恋爱关系之中？”

Nyota眨眨眼睛，片刻大笑起来：“你脑袋是伤得有多重啊，亲爱的？我该把McCoy医生叫过来吗？”

Spock盯着她，脑子里飞快分析信息。McCoy医生；不是Len。“星历今日是？”

她皱眉站起身。“我去叫——”

“回答我。”

Nyota似乎被他低沉的语气吓到了。她回答道：“2059.95。”

日期是正确的。这不可能。Spock之前以为自己可能是回到了过去——毕竟这也是有先例的——但如今看来并非如此。

“那锦标赛呢？”他问道。

Nyota的眉心简直搅成了一团。“什么锦标赛？”

“魔法锦标赛。”

她的眼睛睁大了。片刻往后退开，伸手拿起医疗室的通讯器。“医生，请马上过来。Spock醒了，但他的脑子似乎并不怎么对劲。”

“Nyota，我——”

“亲爱的，”她温柔地道：“魔法是不存在的。”

Spock闭上眼睛，喉咙里溢出一声低低的叹息。“Nyota——”

但他突然又听到McCoy办公室里传来一把熟悉的嗓音。

“Bones，你非走不可吗？”那人道：“你不能把我就这样晾在这儿啊。来嘛，你先帮我吹完这一发；Spock可以等的。”

Spock僵住了。

+++

一开始，他以为这不过是阿托恩人的又一个古怪的把戏——Kirk绝不可能和McCoy有恋爱关系。他耐心地等着这场试炼的结束，努力让自己忽视掉Kirk和McCoy之间的性爱张力。

这不是真的；他反复地告诉自己。他很冷静、也很自制。他知道他随时随地都会醒来重回到他真实的世界。他也不在乎Nyota和McCoy反复告诉他说这个世界才是真实的，而他只是因为在一次任务中伤到了头部，才会在脑海里生出这样一个生动鲜明的、有关一场魔法锦标赛的幻梦。（“说真的！”McCoy嗤鼻道：“魔法锦标赛？”）

他才不相信他们。

他也没去看Kirk脖子上的那些吻痕。因为这个Kirk不是真的。这些所有一切……都不是真的。

而到了第五天，当Spock遍寻联邦数据却找不到一颗叫做阿托恩的星球以后，他无法再坚持自己的想法。他开始——开始希望。

+++

但当二十一天过后，当他离开了医疗室，他也不再“希望”了。

他再也无法否认这个事实：如果这真的只是一场阿托恩人搞出来的试炼，那怎么会有二十一天之久？这是不可能的。

逻辑令Spock不得不相信：他所以为是真的，不过只是一场梦。不过是他头部受创后生出的幻觉。他从来不曾是企业号的代表选手。他从来不曾和Kirk有过任何的性关系。他从来不曾拥着Kirk陷入睡梦。Kirk也从来没有在他挺身刺入的时候呻吟着、手指深深地陷入他的肩膀。Kirk从来没有表现出他超常的智慧，为他解决第二场试炼的谜团；从来没有倚着他的肩膀流口水、说梦话；从来没有亲吻着他、露出孩子气的可爱笑容。

Kirk也从来没有，让Spock叫他“Jim”。

这一切，不过是一场古怪的梦。

因为在现实里，Kirk讨厌他。在现实里，Kirk和McCoy正热恋情深，却不想和他有任何一丁点的关系。

从逻辑上讲，这并不该令Spock感到难过。他应该感到高兴才对：他从没有真的让本能控制着自己做出行动。Kirk也没有动不动就蹦到他的身边，扰乱他的自我控制，牵扯他心底深处的一切情感。

但他没有。

Spock为自己感到羞耻。只是此刻再否认也是不合逻辑的：他对McCoy医生怀抱有激烈的、不理性的憎恨。他以前从没想过自己还能有这样的一种情绪；可显然他能。他每一次看到McCoy触碰Kirk，就会从心里生出一股浓烈的厌憎。逻辑上讲，Spock知道自己并没有这样的权力，可是他的整个人——从身到心——都想要一把扭断那个家伙的脖子。因为医生竟然敢去碰他的东西。那本该是、本来就是、他的。

他看着Kirk冲McCoy微笑——那些欢愉的笑容、那些自鸣得意的傻笑，本来都只是对着Spock绽放开来——即使那是在他的梦中。他想一把抓住Kirk，把Kirk从McCoy那里拉走——Kirk不是他的。他明白。可是，他觉得Kirk是他的。

而在晚上，Spock会瞪着天花板，想着此刻Kirk大概是在McCoy的怀里，McCoy的脏手则会触碰着他的Jim。这念头让他怒火中烧、同时恶心欲吐；他睡不着，也无法进入冥想。

他想用双手将McCoy撕成两半。他知道他可以的。McCoy很弱小，身上还带着三磅多余的脂肪。McCoy才不能满足Kirk。只有他能。

Spock叹了口气，发现自己第三十八次考虑起了这样的念头。他告诉自己别这么不可理喻，Kirk并不是他的。Kirk不是他的所有物。Kirk对他来说什么都不是……而Spock也显然，对Kirk来说，什么都不是。

可没有用。

他需要Kirk。

在他的换班时间里，他发现自己不停地瞪着Kirk的金色短发，想要埋脸进去深嗅Kirk的气息。他发现自己的目光贪婪地流连过Kirk的颈项，想要往上面亲吻、和啃噬。他发现自己直愣愣地盯着Kirk柔软的嘴唇，就好像一个饿了许久的人望着他唯一的食物。他发现自己想要将Kirk拉进他的怀里，这样他们之间就不会再有任何空隙——他想要。想要。

他的母亲曾经说过：我们直到失去才会懂得珍惜。Spock曾以为此种说法极度不合逻辑：因为一个人要么珍惜某样东西，要么就不。

但他的母亲实在是一名智慧的女性。

+++

事情是在第四十二天发生的。

回想起来：他的自制力会崩溃也是符合逻辑的。他很少能睡着、也无法冥想；这极大地削弱了他惯常的镇静沉着。

那是他的伽马班次。Spock依旧无法入睡，就一个人去了观景台。他花了两秒钟才反应过来他眼前看到的景象。

之后他就什么都不大记得了。他只晓得自己大踏步地走向那对亲热中的情侣——McCoy正亲吻着Jim，而Jim的手抓着McCoy的臀部——他一把拉开了McCoy，用尽他浑身上下所有的瓦肯力气一拳揍到了McCoy的脸上。McCoy摔到了地上，呻吟着，而Spock凶悍地、一遍遍地踢上他小腹肾脏的位置。他听见McCoy肋骨折断的声音，也很清楚自己所造成的伤害——但他不在乎。他就要让这个人痛苦。

“……他妈搞什么，你住手，住手啊！”Kirk在他旁边怒吼着，想把他从McCoy那里拉开；而McCoy已经都不在动弹了。Spock急促地喘息着，转过身，拉住Kirk，低头狠狠地吻了下去。Kirk想推开他，但Spock没有理会，他只是吮吻着Kirk的嘴唇，把Kirk紧紧地扣在自己怀中，他的整个身体都因此被喜悦和尖锐的快感所充斥。我的。他想：我的。我的。

但当他试图伸进舌头，Kirk猛地咬了他，又一拳砸上他的下巴。“你他妈搞什么！”他大吼着，推开了Spock。

Spock看着Kirk那双愤怒的、蔚蓝的眼睛。看着他坚硬的下颚线条，看着他红肿的嘴唇，还有他脸上满布着的憎恨。然后绝望地想到：我爱你。

这三个字让Spock僵住了。他无法呼吸，猛地后退两步，随即踉踉跄跄地冲进了电梯。他没有去管Kirk那些愤怒的质问和恐吓，说着在照顾完受伤的McCoy以后就会把他扔进禁闭室里去。

他不知道自己是怎么回到自己寝室的。他都不晓得自己怎么还能正确地输入那些密码和指令。

他只是走进寝室，却什么都看不见，满脑子都是混乱骚动的各种念头。为什么是Kirk？为什么他不能爱Nyota，那个安全的、也同样喜爱着他的Nyota？Kirk是讨厌他的。Kirk永远都不会是他的。

Spock想起二十二年前他问他的母亲她为什么会嫁给他的父亲。还搬来这样一个所有人都厌恶她、都羞辱她的星球。他的母亲就说：我们是不能选择我们的爱的，亲爱的。

我娶她，是因为我爱她。Sarek的话也在他的脑海里回响起来。有生以来的第一次，Spock终于明白了他父亲话里的意思。Sarek没有选择去爱他的母亲。实际上，对一名Surak家族的继承人来说，Amanda是个高度不合逻辑、并且在社交意义上极度不恰当的选择。

然而即使是这样——纯瓦肯血统的Sarek也并不他的意志强多少——的一个事实，也没能让Spock感觉更好一些。因为和他不一样；Sarek和他的灵魂伴侣在一起呆了整整三十年。

Spock想了想他和Kirk在一起三十年的画面，心中登时升起一股强烈的渴望。他想着和Kirk在性爱中争吵，想着拥着Kirk一起入眠，想着醒来时看到Kirk的睡脸。他想着Kirk在桌子底下把他们两个人的腿脚搅在一起，还一边对他眨眼睛。他想着Kirk满嘴食物还在说话，可这会儿想来，却一点不让他觉得恶心——反而是那样的可爱。

他想要这一切。而三十年对他来说，根本还一点都不够。

只是愿望都是不合逻辑的。

Spock想进入冥想来让自己恢复清明。他走向他冥想的位置，眼角却突然发现一个凭空出现的物体——他猛地转身，看到桌子上那一樽埃里德之杯——整个人就僵住了。

他瞪了它足足有六秒钟。片刻才缓缓地走过去，眼神甚至不敢移开。

“太棒了。”他忽地听到一把熟悉的声音，转眼就看到Helena女王在他身边欣赏地望着他房中的那些瓦肯古物与武器的收藏。“你通过第三场试炼的时间比我料想中的少了很多。还比其他几位选手都要快。”

Spock知道他此刻应该感到愤怒和恼火。但他心中奔涌的放松与愉悦已经越过了其他所有的情绪。这场比赛并不只是他的想象。Kirk——他的Kirk——也并不只是他的想象。“‘少了很多’，陛下？已经过去有四十二天了。”

“哦，并不是的，年轻人。在真实世界时间不过过去了——”女王看了看她的怀表：“十四分钟罢了。在这里时间的流速是不同。”她顿了顿，“你的收藏品非常丰富，指挥官。”

Spock紧紧抿住嘴唇。不然他一定会将他脑子里对这些阿托恩人的想法大声地说出来。“你能为我解释这一切的意义吗？我为什么得在这里停留整整四十二天？”

女王看了看Spock的勒帕（*一种传统的瓦肯武器）。“你不用在这里呆四十二天的，Spock。如果你刚到这里就解决了你心底深处的那个问题，那你就会立刻回到真实的世界。然而你也应该感到幸运：你没在这里呆更久。有的人在埃里德迷宫中停留了数十个年头呢。”

“我不明白。这到底有何意义？”

女王那双灰色的眼睛望向了他。“你还记得我是怎么描述埃里德的吗？我们不止在比赛中才动用到它。埃里德之杯是有一定的自我意识的。它可以读懂个体的思想与灵魂，并借此帮助阐明他们心中的疑惑。在这一刻，我们其实并不是在你的舰上；我们在埃里德的迷宫之中。第三场试炼的目的是帮助几位选手解决萦绕他们心头许久的难题。就像知道告诉你的那样，每个选手的任务都是不同的。对你来说，这就是一场勇气的考验——你需要找到直面你情感的勇气。”

Spock扬起一边眉毛，尽量克制他的脾气。“陛下，你是指每一位选手都有着烦扰他们的问题？我认为这很难置信。”

女王淡淡道：“我们所有人都会有心魔，Spock；只是有些人不知道而已。你知道Harris舰长在地球上有对妻女吗？他将他们留在那里，自己只身一人踏上长年探索的任务——这是他这辈子做过的最艰难的决定。他常常怀疑自己的这个决定、并为此困扰着。而在这一刻，他正在迷宫中经历他从星舰辞职，和他的妻女呆在一起后会发生的事情。或许他会后悔；或许不会。但当他为他的未来做出决定的那一刹那——他就会从迷宫中脱身离开。”

“果真？”Spock道：“那Flinn舰长和O’Mala舰长呢？他们在地球上并没有家庭。”

她体贴地望向Spock。“我发现你十分愤怒，也不明白这场试炼的重要性。”她叹了口气。“好吧——我会告诉你其他人的状况。我本不该告诉你这些秘密的。在两年前，Flinn舰长眼睁睁地看着他手下的一名女性船员步向死亡；此事始终烦扰着他。埃里德此时正让他不停地重复当日的困境，并让他试图找出一个能不用放弃那名女性的方法。到目前而至，Flinn舰长还没有放弃。但他如果要离开迷宫，他就必须向自己承认，他其实是找不到这样的方法的；他不得不放弃他的船员，并不需为这个决定感到悲伤和自责——他的任务，是学会原谅自己。”

“至于O’Mala舰长；他来自一个非常虔诚的爱尔兰家庭。他从小生长的环境令他对自己的性向产生了极大的抵触情绪。哪天他承认了他是一名同性恋，并不再为此感到羞耻，他就会离开迷宫了。”女王看向Spock，“而你的问题，就某些方面，和O’Mala舰长的问题十分相似。你不愿意承认自己拥有情绪；更不用说会愿意承认对一名你自认为不合适的人物产生了爱意。考虑到你常以瓦肯人的方式压抑自己的情感，我真的很吃惊你会是第一个结束第三场试炼的。”她笑了起来：“但不管如何；祝贺你，Spock。”

Spock看着她，不敢相信她竟会如此厚颜无耻。他不敢相信这些阿托恩人竟会让他呆在一个幻想世界里面——让他长年累月地忍受着、注视着McCoy的手抚过Kirk的身体。

他从未像此刻如此想要使用某种特定的人类的表达方式。

“愿你等生生不息，繁荣昌盛，陛下。”但他最后还是这样说道。同时拿起圣杯，仰头将其中液体一口饮尽。

当他眼前的世界不再颠倒，Spock发现自己正站在运动场中，周围全是欢呼雀跃的人群。Spock眨眨眼，撇开他脑海里的那些超现实感觉，转头去看企业号的船员。但他很快只觉一股疑惑重重击打上他的心脏——Kirk不在那里。难道这又是一场试验？

“Spock！”

他猛地转身，而Kirk就在那里，在出口兴奋地蹦来蹦去。他笑得嘴都要咧开到耳朵根上了。Spock看了他整整一分钟，将Kirk的模样深深刻进眼底，随后走了过去。

“企业号的Spock指挥官赢得了本次比赛！”主持人在一旁宣布。企业号的船员爆发出一阵骚动，但Spock已经没力气去关心那些，因为Kirk就在他的眼前。他的Kirk，只属于他的Kirk——而如果McCoy或是任何其他人敢于向他表现出一丁丁点抢走他的Kirk的意图，Spock会把那些人的脖子通通扭断。

Kirk的眼睛睁大了。他意识到Spock想要做什么；可他没有拒绝，只是让Spock把他拉近过去，贪婪地吻住他的嘴唇。

而Spock想着：他是我的。我的。只是我的。Spock要让所有人都亲眼看个明白。

他隐隐约约地感觉到周围的人群陡然安静下来，又随即变得比方才更加狂热。但这也不管他的事情；因为Kirk正回吻着他，笑着，贴着他的嘴唇想要说些什么。Spock没让Kirk说出口，只是更用力地亲吻他的舰长，而这些根本还远远不够——太久了——他牢牢地把Kirk搂在自己的怀里，陶醉于搂住舰长身躯的那种熟悉的感觉。

“Spock，拜托，”Kirk在亲吻的空隙里呻吟道：“你怎么啦？所有人都在看我们两个。”

“那就让他们看好了。”Spock道。他吮吻着Kirk丰软的下唇，紧紧地抓住Kirk的身体。

Krik静了静，但很快硬是往后退开了一点，瞧向Spock。“但他们会觉得我们是——我们是真的在谈恋爱这样。”

Spock也看向Kirk蔚蓝的眼睛。他不愿承认自己正在紧张：“在经过慎重的考虑过后，我得出了一个结论：如果我们建立起恋爱关系，对整艘船的船员都有好处。这会加深他们对指挥团队的信任感——”

“你来真的？”Kirk眼睛眯起来了：“为了船员好啊，哈？”

“是的。”Spock道。他希望Kirk能同意他此番逻辑言论。

Kirk就轻轻地亲了亲他。Spock想要加深这个亲吻，但Kirk没让他继续。

Kirk只是微笑着望着他，片刻又往他唇上飞快一啄。“操你的，Spock。”舰长先生甜腻腻地冒出一句脏话，然后跺着脚走开了。

Spock望着Kirk的背影叹了口气。他不敢相信他竟然爱上了这样一个幼稚的、完全不合逻辑的生物。“Kirk，停止这样婴儿般的行为。”他说着，跟了上去。“Jim！”

“我会的，等你不再像个混蛋一样以后！”

Spock克制住自己翻白眼的冲动。他居然还想跟这个人再一起过三十年。


End file.
